Wicked Game
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Draco Malfoy continuava o mesmo almofadinha arrogante depois da guerra. Mas que espécie de jogo pretende fazer dessa vez com ele, Harry Potter? – Slash. Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.
1. Partes I e II

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** Obrigada a Bela chan, Celly e sis Mudoh Belial pela betagem.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

No momento em que colocou os pés no Ministério da Magia, sentiu dezenas de olhos se cravarem nele. Era assim todos os dias, desde que derrotara, pela segunda vez, o maior bruxo das Trevas há pouco mais de um ano. Mas na primeira, ele era apenas um bebê e passara dez anos sem aquilo. Harry Potter, o garoto da profecia.

- Podiam tirar aquele cartaz dali de cima? Está começando a amarelar. – resmungou para o homem alto que o acompanhava.

Não só o cartaz, grande, com o rosto dele estampado, mas também o sorriso que se via obrigado a dar para as pessoas que freqüentavam o Ministério e insistiam em idolatrá-lo como se tudo tivesse acontecido na semana anterior. O homem negro do seu lado riu, divertido.

- Relaxe, Harry. As pessoas não esquecem tão facilmente os feitos como o seu. Pensei que já estivesse acostumado com a popularidade.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu (se é que ainda podia ser chamado assim), apenas deu um muxoxo. Não era bem assim. Achava que depois de finalmente destruir Voldemort, poderia ter uma vida simples. Mas aquela sempre havia sido a vida normal de Harry Potter; pessoas olhando fascinadas e pedindo autógrafos; a imprensa que não perdia seus passos e volta e meia inventavam histórias sensacionalistas ou surgia algum ex-Comensalem busca de vingança.

Hogwarts voltara a ser reaberta pela professora Minerva McGonagall, e finalmente os alunospuderam completar seus últimos anos e prestar os NIEMs. Mas nada mais foi o mesmo depois da morte de Dumbledore.

Harry agora era um Auror em treinamento. Acompanhava Nymphadora Tonks e Kingsley Shacklebolt, o homem com quem conversava agora, em algumas missões. Remus lhe dizia que seus pais e Sirius ficariam orgulhosos do que se tornara.

Separou-se de Shacklebolt e seguiu para a sala que compartilhava com outros colegas em treinamento. Antes de chegar, ouviu uma discussão animada e risadas. Quando entrou, três pares de olhos o encararam.

- Vejo que acordaram de bom humor. Posso saber o motivo da comoção?

Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga desde o primeiro ano da escola de magia, sorriu enigmática e, atrás dela, Dino Thomas e Justino Finch-Fletchleyriram. Um jornal foi posto na mesa a sua frente, franziu a sobrancelha antes de pegá-lo. O que haviam inventado sobre ele daquela vez?

- Parece que alguém ficou com inveja do seu artigo, Harry. – a garota falou.

- Como sempre. – Dino revirou os olhos.

Os três amigos haviam começado o treinamento para Aurores logo que saíram de Hogwarts, Harry ficara feliz de poder ainda ver e manter contato com a maioria dos colegas. Ainda mais quando pensava que nunca sobreviveria para vê-los adultos.

Abriu o jornal e os olhos correram pela parte indicada, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos verdes. Em uma foto em preto e branco, DracoMalfoy se mexia posando, arrogante, para o fotógrafo. A manchete acima dizia que estava noivo. Piscou duas vezes. Malfoy noivo? E quem seria a caça níqueis que agüentaria o loiro?

Havia uma mulher do seu lado, tinha cabelos lisos e loiros, possuía umolhar aristocrático, que para Harry parecia olhar de alguém doente. Praticamente uma cópia mais nova Narcissa Malfoy, a mãe de Draco. Se não soubesse dos parentes de Sirius, poderia jurar que era alguma prima da parte dos Black.

Fez uma cara enojada e voltou a encarar os amigos.

- Por acaso existe um pré-requisito para ser esposa de um Malfoy? – resmungou.

- Gostaria de saber de onde elas saem, deve haver uma fábrica delas em algum lugar da Europa. – completou Dino.

- Eu também. Creio que gostaria de uma dessas. – Justino falou, fazendo com que os três o encarassem incrédulos – Que foi? Ao menos é bonita!

- Tirando o ar doente, talvez. – Dino concordou.

- Sempre achei que ele se casaria com Pansy Parkinson. – observou Harry, sentando-se na sua mesa e puxando alguns pergaminhos empilhados.

- Todos achavam. – disse Hermione, pegando o jornal de volta – Nessa nota abaixo do artigo diz que ela atualmente está viajando com um partidão italiano.

Harry grunhiu e pôs-se a começar a trabalhar. Odiava aqueles artigos sociais. Na semana retrasada, o _Profeta Diário_ havia noticiado que havia ficado noivo de Gina Weasley. Não era verdade, mas a notícia teve tal impacto que fora difícil desmentir. No fim a Sra. Weasley o havia obrigado a comprar um anel e fazer o pedido.

"Estava mais que na hora", lhe diziam. Logo quando a guerra acabou Harry havia corrido e reatado com Gina, achando que romper a relação havia sido umas das coisas mais erradas que fizera. Namoraram desde que voltaram a estudar até aparecer aquele artigo. Gina era bonita e agradável, mas não era como se estivesse apaixonado ou arrebatado por uma turba de paixão.

Devia ter sido atraído como fora a Cho Chang, em um arroubo de puberdade. Bem, estava feito. Provavelmente se casaria e teria uma vida tranqüila, com alguns filhos. Se é que ser um Auror era ter uma vida tranqüila. Estar ligado à família dos Weasley pelo resto da vida lhe agradava, afinal, ele havia desejado estar nela por tanto tempo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma série de passos duros e agressivos contra o chão do corredor, seguido de um baque de madeira e uma voz gritando enfurecida. Hermione saltou de seu assento e trocou olhares com Harry quase que imediatamente. Fazia muito tempo, mas ambos reconheciam aquela voz.

Saíram e seguiram na direção do som e Harry teve a sensação de que era nada bom. Naquela direção estava a _Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados_, onde o Sr. Weasley trabalhava e Rony, seu outro melhor amigo, agora ajudava o pai.

- Falando no capeta. – murmurou Hermione momentos antes de alcançarem seus destinos.

- Como se atreve a mandar gente revistar minha casa, Weasley? Além de não ter a mínima autoridade para fazer tal coisa, alguém precisa lembrá-lo que a mansão já foi revistada pelo Ministério centenas de vezes desde que essa maldita guerra acabou!? E para sua informação, levaram quase metade dos nossos pertences! O que espera achar ainda?

O loiro parou para tomar fôlego, tinha os punhos apoiados na mesa a sua frente. Harry percebeu que tinha os cabelos desalinhados e as faces coradas. Na mesa estava Rony, encarando-o com uma expressão um tanto satisfeita. Harry soltou um gemido baixinho – o que seu amigo aprontara daquela vez?

- Malfoy.

Chamou, antes que este pudesse recuperar o fôlego e continuar a jorrar palavras para o ruivo. O rapaz da sua idade se endireitou ao ouvir sua voz. Puxou a barra do seu colete e endireitou as mangas da camisa fina, passou os dedos pelos fios loiro-platinados, colocando-os no lugar, antes de se virar para ele. Um sorriso de escaninho lhe adornava o canto dos lábios quando o fez.

Draco Malfoy, o arrogante, almofadinha, desprezível de sempre. Harry estendeu a mão, oferecendo-a para um aperto cortês. O ex-Sonserino apenas baixou os olhos claros para ele e depois voltou a se focar no seu rosto, ignorando solenemente a mão estendida.

- Potter! Que encontro agradável! – o tom da sua voz era tudo, menos "agradável".

- Sinto não poder dizer o mesmo. – Harry recolheu sua mão e cruzou os braços.

- Adorável, como sempre. – passando a língua pelos lábios, recostando-se na mesa – Eu sempre soube que você ia acabar casando com algum Weasley, mas eu achava que era com o _fuinha_ aqui.

Nisso apontou para Rony, que ficou da cor do seu cabelo e se levantou. Estava com uma cara de que iria socar Malfoy até ele perder a consciência a qualquer momento. Atrás de Harry, Mione continuava silenciosa, esfregando a têmpora e prevendo um desastre.

- Corte o papo infantil, Malfoy. – replicou Harry, então se virando para Rony – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Oh, deixe-me explicar... – se intrometeu o loiro sarcástico – Eu estava tomando meu café-da-manhã na sacada, com minha mãe, quando três pessoas do Ministério bateram à minha porta, com o motivo de revistar, pela enésima vez, nossa mansão. Tenho certeza de que fui cooperativo com o Ministério desde o final da guerra, entreguei documentos e tudo que poderia ser considerado Arte das Trevas. – parou, para recuperar o fôlego novamente – Fui ver quem havia assinado aquele mandato absurdo. – lançou um sorriso enviesado para Rony – Então, Potter, e Granger – olhou para a moça escondida – se puderem explicar para essa cabeça de vento a besteira que acabou de fazer, eu agradeceria imensamente.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu após a última sentença de Malfoy. Rony torcia a pena que tinha em sua mão como se estivesse se segurando para não pular no pescoço do loiro. Então Harry abriu os braços e os deixou cair como se dissesse "tudo bem", tentando ignorar o olhar atravessado que recebeu do amigo.

- Ótimo! – disse Malfoy.

Pegando algo que parecia muito com a bengala de seu pai, com a cabeça de uma serpente na ponta, o loiro se retirou com pompa. Os ex-Grifinórios olharam exasperados para Rony, que se sentou ruidosamente em seu assento. Harry achou que ele havia melhorado e muito seu autocontrole. Na época de escola ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de descer um punho em Malfoy.

- Rony, o que você fez? – começou Hermione.

- Achei que meu pai ficaria orgulhoso de mim quando voltasse de viagem. – o rapaz ruivo se defendeu, evitando o olhar da garota.

- Não, o que você queria era alguma vingança contra Malfoy pelos tempos de escola. – Mione disse num tom que lembrava a professora Minerva – Seu pai não vai ficar nada feliz de saber disso, Ron.

- Eu odeio ter de concordar com Malfoy, cara. – interveio Harry – Mas realmente acredito que a mansão deles esteja praticamente vazia, depois do tanto que arrancaram de lá.

- Fizeram até uma fogueira na frente para queimar o que retiravam. – complementou Mione.

Lucius Malfoy continuava preso – e com uma longa sentença nas costas, em Azkaban. O patriarca havia deixado o filho e a esposa em uma situação delicada, moral e financeiramente, além de colocar os dois em perigo. A única opção para eles parecia se aliar aos Comensais da Morte, o que realmente Draco Malfoy fez.

Alguns meses depois do incidente em Hogwarts, que resultou na morte de Dumbledore e o ataque aos estudantes, o garoto reaparecera, se entregando aos Aurores. Harry suspeitava que Snape o havia protegido e ajudado a escapar. Não chegara a ser preso por ser ainda menor de idade e fez um acordo para cooperar com a Ordem.

As conseqüências vieram logo após o término da guerra. O nome Malfoy estava manchado na sociedade, quase nenhum dos amigos de seu pai, famílias de nomes poderosos no mundo bruxo, haviam aceitado os apoiar.

Draco Malfoy havia voltado para completar o último ano como Harry e seus colegas. Boa parte da escola e da própria Sonserina dera as costas a ele e aos poucos filhos de Comensais e ex-Comensais que voltaram junto. Por um ano inteiro, não houve os ataques ao trio dourado. Assim como no sexto ano, Draco o evitava, andando com aparência cansada pelos corredores e aulas. Quando o encontro com Harry fazia-se inevitável, ele lançava seus olhares e seus comentários sarcásticos. Mas dessa vez sem brutamontes às suas costas para rir das suas piadas infames.

Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle haviam feito uma grande besteira ao se juntar aos Comensais. Era sabido que não eram lá muito inteligentes e hábeis em magia. Eles haviam morridoem uma batalha entre Aurores e Comensais, que acontecera no meio da rua de uma cidade trouxa. Curiosamente, Malfoy se entregara pouco tempo depois.

Mas a situação dos Malfoy pareceu melhorar em poucos meses depois que Draco se formara. Narcissa e seu filho voltaram à sociedade bruxa, administrando a fortuna da família e substituindo a posição de Lucius Malfoy. Voltaram a aparecer em colunas sociais e o jovem Malfoy era citado como um dos heróis juvenis da guerra.

"Como se voltar com o rabo entre as pernas e entregar metade das famílias bruxas importantes para o Ministério fosse um ato de heroísmo", pensou Harry, enquanto voltava com Hermione para a sala deles. Draco combinava mais com covardia e egoísmo.

* * *

- Sr Weasley é promovido de cargo pelo ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, no sexto livro da série.  
- Fuinha: pelo fato de Draco brincar com o nome de Weasley, trocando-o por Weasel, que significa... fuinha! \o/

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Harry saiu do banho esfregando a cabeça com uma pequena toalha, sentando-se na grande cama que havia no meio do quarto. Seu olhar seguiu um tanto pesaroso para a roupa arranjada em uma cadeira por um elfo doméstico. Camisa e calça finas, uma capa negra e botas que Gina havia escolhido em uma das compras que o havia arrastado, mas que nunca usara.

Estavam próximos do Natal e havia sido convidado para uma festa de gala. Sabia que não era somente por ser Harry Potter, o herói dos bruxos, mas também por ser um Potter e herdeiro da fortuna dos Black. Sinceramente? Não estava com muita vontade de comparecer. Mas Rufus Scrimgeour, que continuava sendo o Ministro da Magia, o pressionara para ir como uma presença do Ministério. Finalmente o velho leão havia conseguido o que queria desde seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, trazer Harry Potter para debaixo das suas patas.

Gina queria acompanhá-lo a essa festa, de qualquer maneira. A garota puxara de um pulo uma revista de moda bruxa no momento em que Rony acidentalmente soltou algo sobre o convite que Harry recebera. E já ia mandar o pedido via coruja, para comprar um vestido de luxo. Na conta de Harry, claro, uma vez que os Weasley continuavam menos afortunados em termos de dinheiro. A sra. Weasley se recusava a receber ajuda financeira dos gêmeos.

Harry entrou em pânico, pensando na imprensa que deveria estar em massa na festa. Se com a notícia recente do noivado dos dois, Harry sozinho já causava furor o suficiente por onde passava... Não gostaria de vê-la bombardeada por _flashs_ e perguntas, para ver no dia seguinte uma foto como a de Draco Malfoy e sua noiva, mais um monte de invenções _a la_ Rita Skeeter logo abaixo dela. A jornalista não trabalhava mais em jornais importantes depois do incidente de ser descoberta como uma animaga sem licença. Mas o trabalho sensacionalista dela inspirava muitos jovens jornalistas.

Olhou possesso para Rony, que sorriu amarelo e tentou explicar para a ruiva porque não gostaria que fosse. Ela acabaria sabendo no dia seguinte pelas notícias, mas o dano sairia menor. No fim acabaram em discussão, Gina quando queria tendia a ser teimosa e muito esquentada como o irmão um ano mais velho.

A garota ameaçou terminar o noivado e fazer "greve", antes de correr escada acima da casa d'_A Toca_, batendo a porta de seu quarto tão violentamente, que tiveram de segurar os cristais da sra. Weasley, para que não caíssem e quebrassem. Começou a ficar arrependido, mas quando Jorge e Fred garantiram que era só a velha e costumeira birra que fazia quando não conseguia o que queria, ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo, voltando para sua casa.

Posicionou-se na frente da lareira lendo cuidadosamente o destino da festa no convite. Um punhado de pó de flu depois e estava do outro lado, deparando-se com muitos bruxos bem vestidos e abastados que lotavam o salão do castelo de certo feiticeiro escocês. Logo se viu sendo cumprimentado por vários deles e forçou um sorriso nervoso, apertando muitas mãos. Um flash quase o cegou, e quando conseguiu enxergar de novo viu Colin Creevey segurando uma câmera e acenando excitado para ele.

Harry retribuiu o aceno e tratou de se afastar o mais rápido possível, aquele garoto continuava obcecado em tirar fotos dele. Algo lhe dizia que fora Colin que vendera fotos comprometedoras suas no vestiário do time da Grifinória para uma revista bruxa feminina muito conhecida.

Apertou muitas mãos e foi puxado para muitas rodas, sendo apresentado a tanta gente que fora impossível guardar os nomes. A certa altura viu de relance um loiro muito pálido e seu olhar foi imediatamente atraído antes mesmo que pudesse ter consciência.

Praguejou mentalmente, alheio ao que os bruxos da roda falavam. Depois de meses sem vê-lo, desde a formatura, aquela era a segunda vez na semana que encontrava Draco Malfoy. Uma vozinha na sua mente disse "deve ser destino", enquanto outra sibilava "deve ser karma".

Malfoy estava vestido todo de preto, sua cor favorita, além do verde escuro e prata, que ele levava nos anéis e em um cordão ao pescoço. Seu cabelo estava impecável como sempre, mas dessa vez solto, sem gel. Estava um tanto mais comprido do que costumava usar na escola. Harry imaginou se pretendia deixá-lo como o do seu pai. Os fios eram muito claros a luz das velas flutuantes e pareciam muito macios ao toque.

Dracoacompanhava a mãe e a moça que vira no _Profeta Diário_ aquela vez,e cumprimentavam o anfitrião do castelo. Espichou os olhos para ver a mão da garota, e sorriu bastante satisfeito. A pedra de diamante do anel de noivado da Gina era maior.

Deviam ter lambido o sapato de muita gente daquele salão para voltarem a seu _status_, ou, pelo menos, para não serem expulsos a pontapés da elite bruxa. Harry voltou a bebericar seu champanhe e fingir prestar atenção à piada que um velho bruxo contava, e rir do mesmo tom que os outros da roda. Definitivamente, ser hipócrita não era papel de um Grifinório.

Por costume achau que só havia suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada e firewhisky naquele mundo bruxo. Olhou surpreso para sua bebida borbulhante – talvez estivesse andando demais com bruxos menos abastados.

Elfos domésticos se esgueiravam pelas pessoas perguntando se precisavam de mais bebida. Se sim, eles estalavam os dedos e no copo vazio reaparecia a bebida. Harry depois de horas rodando não fazia idéia de quantos copos de champanhe tomara. Ele nem fazia idéia com quantas pessoas falara naquela noite!

Depois de se separar de mais uma roda, recostou-se discretamente a uma parede em um canto mais afastado da turba e da música. Ali alguns casais aproveitavam para ficarem agarrados. Suspirou e tomou mais um gole da sua bebida, talvez devesse ter trazido Gina, afinal de contas. Ou talvez fosse a hora de ir embora e desabar na cama, pensando em como se desculpar com a noiva.

Um grupo de rapazes por volta da sua idade passou por ali, e um deles parou a sua frente, o resto fez o mesmo.

Era o filho caçula do anfitrião, chamava-se Richard Honeyman, havia estudado em Hogwarts também, era da casa da Corvinal. Era moreno e tinha um porte atlético, devia praticar quadribol ainda, mesmo depois da escola. Aliás, Harry reconheceu alguns, todos haviam pertencido às três casas, apenas um era da... Sonserina. Seu olhar pousou na figura elegante de Malfoy, que mantinha seu rosto pálido virado para outro lugar. O ex-Sonserino estava acompanhado de ex-Corvinais, Grifinórios e Lufa-Lufas? Mal podia esperar para contar aquela para Rony!

- Harry! – o rapaz a sua frente chamou sua atenção – Espero que não esteja pensando em ir embora agora, está cedo! Olhe, estamos subindo para jogar cartas, não gostaria de nos acompanhar?

- Bem... – Harry lançou um olhar rápido para o ex-Sonserino.

- Oh, eu esqueci, vocês eram inimigos na escola, certo? – Richard apontou para os dois e depois virou para o loiro – Está tudo bem pra você, Malfoy?

E então o loiro finalmente virou o rosto quando ouviu a voz suave de Richard. Harry ficou irritado. Por que perguntar ao ex-Sonserino se estava tudo bem e não a ele?

Malfoy olhou para Harry e percorreu os olhos pela figura do moreno, mas sem o aspecto arrogante e orgulhoso que geralmente tinha quando fazia isso. O ex-Grifinório estremeceu ligeiramente e achou que havia bebido demais, pois de súbito achou atraente a imagem que ele fazia sob a luz daquelas velas.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios rosados e respondeu:

- Não vejo problema algum, – deu de ombros – se Potter não estiver preocupado em perder vergonhosamente.

- Em seus sonhos, Malfoy. – foi a réplica de Harry.

- Perfeito! Nada como uma velha rivalidade para esquentar nosso jogo! Queiram me acompanhar, por favor? – disse Richard, antes de se dirigir às escadas.

Harry e Malfoy ainda trocaram olhares intensos antes de seguirem o grupo.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Março/2006**


	2. Partes III e IV

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** Obrigada a Ivinne e a Mudoh Belial pela betagem, e a sis Lien Li, o poço sem fundo de idéias oficial da nossa família Evil.  
**Nota: **Cenas apimentadas nesses capítulos!

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Odiava ter de admitir, ainda mais para alguém como Draco Malfoy, mas ele realmente estava sendo humilhado naquele jogo de cartas. Primeiro, porque ele não era tão bom assim de carteado. O negócio dele era voar em uma vassoura e ficar caçando pomos de ouro. Ou como acontecia recentemente, Comensais da Morte. Mas o sangue grifinório falou mais alto quando o ex-sonserino havia praticamente o desafiado.

Segundo, porque o único jogo de mesa bruxo, onde jogava minimamente bem, era xadrez, uma vez que Rony era um viciado e Harry era sempre seu parceiro. Era um jogo muito confuso, o baralho encantado sussurrava, querendo dar dicas, mas apenas confundindo ainda mais o jogador. Do outro lado da mesa Malfoy espichava os olhos por cima das suas cartas, observando-o e reprimindo um sorriso de divertimento, enquanto Harry alternava seu jogo de mão, indeciso sobre qual jogar.

Já havia perdido bons galeões e, se continuasse assim, talvez voltasse sem as botas novas. Risadinhas percorreram a mesa quando percebeu que sua jogada fora uma péssima idéia. Richard desviou sua atenção para uma conversa, o que Harry agradeceu, porque inexplicavelmente se sentia em um ninho de cobras. Definitivamente, não era o ambiente dele. Era preferível jogar _snap_ explosivo com os gêmeos Weasley.

- Então, Harry! – começou, numa voz animada – Ficamos sabendo que está noivo da caçula dos Weasley.

"Vocês e mais o resto do mundo bruxo", Harry pensou, antes de abrir a boca para responder. Mas foi interrompido por um rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Oh, eu me lembro dela! Na verdade, só comecei a notá-la quando estava... Em que ano mesmo?

- No quinto. – um outro respondeu.

- Isso! – E sorriu de um jeito que Harry não gostou nada – Era uma gracinha, deveria ter tentado ficar com ela enquanto era tempo.

Sons de aprovação percorreram a mesa e Harry os encarou, embasbacado. Que audácia falarem tal coisa na frente dele! Seu olhar caiu inevitavelmente em Malfoy que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha clara e curvou o canto dos lábios, em uma típica provocação silenciosa.

- Eu não sairia com a irmã do fuinha nem que me pagassem. – murmurou de forma audível, colocando uma carta na mesa.

- Malfoy, ela não sairia com você nem que desse toda sua fortuna. Ou melhor - curvou os cantos da sua boca, como o loiro havia feito anteriormente, – o que restou dela. Ouvi dizer que não foi muito. – Terminou, em um tom fingidamente inocente.

Os demais rapazes bateram palmas em aprovação a sua resposta, rindo e olhando em expectativa para o ex-sonserino. Harry se sentiu novamente como se estivesse de volta a escola. A disputa era entre ele e Malfoy, com uma platéia ao redor deles.

O loiro do outro lado passou lentamente a língua pelos lábios finos, estreitando os olhos cinzentos para ele. Richard passou um braço pelos ombros estreitos de Malfoy, em um gesto íntimo demais para a opinião de Harry. Na verdade, a atitude daqueles dois era estranha ao ex-grifinório. Bem mais da parte do anfitrião, que deslizava para mais perto do outro, sempre ombros e braços se encostando. Inclinava-se para cochichar em seu ouvido, muitas vezes fazendo o loiro curvar os lábios em um sorriso ou soltar um riso baixo.

Harry esfregou os olhos, mais uma vez. Devia ter bebido demais. Estava até devolvendo as provocações de Malfoy, uma vez que havia prometido a si mesmo – e para Hermione também – que não se deixaria levar por elas. O seu copo se enchia magicamente e ninguém ali tinha noção de quantos já bebera. Achava que esse era o espírito da coisa.

- Rapazes, não vão brigar! – e nisso ergueu uma taça, que se encheu magicamente, assim como todos os copos da mesa – Draco também noivou, brindemos a sorte dos dois!

Todos, menos os dois rivais, ergueram suas taças, louvando. Finalmente, ergueram as suas, o som de tilintar soando pelo salão. Harry encarou zombeteiro o ex-sonserino, antes de beber todo líquido borbulhante, de um gole só.

- Ah sim, Malfoy. – Começou, antes que pudesse segurar a própria língua – Poucos dias atrás, estávamos imaginando se existiria uma fábrica de noivas para _puro-sangues_ feito você.

- Por que quer saber, Potter? – perguntou, inclinando-se na mesa e se apoiando nos cotovelos – Por acaso, quer transformar a _Weaslete_ em uma dama de verdade?

- Se para ser dama de verdade, você se refere a andar como se tivessem algo mal cheiroso em baixo do nariz, como se estivessem andando em ovos ou, para ser mais explícito, uma cópia afetada da sua mãe... – viu satisfeito um dos olhos claros dele tremer – eu acho que não. Obrigado, Malfoy.

Sorriu, encostando-se no espaldar da cadeira, pegando o baralho e olhando para as cartas. Não sabia o que acontecia no jogo e nem se importou mais de estar perdendo de lavada, apenas queria saborear aquele momento: Ver Malfoy, uma pessoa normalmente fria, segurando-se para não explodir, provavelmente apenas pensando nas pessoas importantes e de nome que lotavam o andar de baixo do castelo.

Naquele instante, podia perder até as meias que nada mais importava a não ser aquela sensação de triunfo.

**oOo**

Uma hora depois, trocando farpas com Malfoy e perdendo mais que podia naquela noite, Harry estava começando a se sentir enjoado e tonto demais. Achou que era realmente hora de ir embora, estando com a cabeça, o peito e os bolsos leves.

Os rapazes reclamaram e tentaram fazê-lo ficar mais, tão bêbados quanto ele e certamente adorando a diversão que o ex-sonserino e o ex-grifinório promoviam quando estavam no mesmo recinto. Então, aos tropeços, alcançou a porta e saiu pelos corredores, admirando as armaduras e as pinturas de várias eras.

Parou e franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para uma extremidade do corredor e para a outra. Então, percebeu que não se lembrava daquele lugar. Não sabia de onde viera ou para onde devia ir. Decidiu voltar o caminho até o salão de jogos de onde saíra. Chegou a uma porta vagamente familiar, achando que talvez fosse aquela, então a abriu.

Deparou-se com uma sala totalmente diferente e vazia, ocupada por estantes com livros, uma poltrona e uma mesinha onde descansava um jogo de chá. Balançando a cabeça e achando que havia se enganado, fechou-a e foi abrir uma outra porta próxima. Nada.

Passou a abrir todas e, para seu desespero, mesmo as que ele voltava a abrir, revelavam lugares diferentes. Assim que abriu uma que tinha certeza que havia checado umas três vezes, em cada uma delas mostrando um aposento diferente, concluiu com desespero: eram encantadas como as escadas de Hogwarts.

Ainda zonzo pela bebida, entrou por ela, que dessa vez revelara um banheiro de mármore escuro. Aproximou-se da pia e jogou uma boa quantidade de água no rosto, na esperança que o ajudasse a clarear a mente e dar um jeito de sair daquela situação. Aparatar seria uma boa idéia, se Harry estivesse sóbrio o bastante para não correr o risco de deixar algum pedaço seu para trás.

Os instrutores faziam sempre questão de contar aquele tipo de história para aurores em treinamento, sobre algum bruxo embriagado que desaparatava em algum lugar ermo do mundo ou com as partes mais bizarras de seu corpo faltando. Não era uma perspectiva muito boa.

Respirou fundo e lavou o rosto mais algumas vezes, secando-o e abrindo a porta. Exclamou indignado. A mesma porta pela qual entrara abrira para um aposento completamente diferente. Parecia um quarto com uma cama grande o bastante para três pessoas, móveis de séculos passados, sem nenhum quadro de pessoas. Descobriu-se atrás de um biombo com muitas roupas jogadas por cima, de forma displicente.

Ouviu vozes e viu dois vultos. Suspirou aliviado por finalmente poder sair daquele labirinto, mas o que viu quando pôs o pé para fora o fez voltar para trás do biombo rapidinho. O olhar de relance foi o suficiente para ver que era Richard, o filho mais novo do dono daquele castelo, e Malfoy. O que ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o que vira fora a visão dos dois em um... abraço.

Ainda estava bastante bêbado, só podia ser. Com cautela espiou pela fresta do biombo, observando-os, escondido. Engoliu em seco. Continuava a vê-los abraçados como se fossem um par de amantes? Podia ser que, além das portas, as bebidas daquele lugar também fossem encantadas? Harry ficou entre tentar sair dali ou ficar até que fossem embora. Mas quando eles voltaram a falar, decidiu ficar.

- Foi divertido ver Harry ficar embriagado e perder quase tudo, não foi? Pena que ainda não é casado. Imagine o que aquela Weasley diria se... – interrompeu-se quando viu o loiro virar a cara e tentar se afastar – O que foi?

- Chame-o de Potter. – falou com desgosto.

- Oh, não ficou realmente zangado com o que ele disse, ficou? Preferia que eu defendesse você?

- Como se eu precisasse me defender daquele meio bruxo sem classe! – olhou-o de cima a baixo muito indignado, o que pareceu fazer Richard se divertir.

- Aquele "meio bruxo sem classe" derrotou o "maior meio bruxo das trevas". – falou como se ensinasse a uma criança.

- Não estava falando de poder.

- Certo. – sorriu, mas não insistiu – Eu acho que o convidarei para uma partida de quadribol um dia desses, o que acha?

- Faça o que quiser. – murmurou.

Harry o imaginou revirando os olhos, como o loiro sempre fazia quando usava aquele tom entediado de voz. O que ouviu a seguir foram as risadinhas do outro rapaz, puxando Malfoy de encontro a si. O ex-grifinório arregalou os olhos verdes, vendo os braços serpentearem pelas costas do loiro, apertando o que encontrava e demorando-se no traseiro.

Malfoy gemeu longamente, fazendo os pêlos de Harry arrepiarem, mesmo àquela distância. O viu pender a cabeça para o lado e para trás, dando acesso à boca exigente do outro para explorar o pescoço longo e esguio. O quarto era apenas iluminado por um abajur, mas viu claramente os cabelos prateados cobrirem parte de seu rosto, uma cortina macia.

Percebeu que estar ali era muito, mas muito errado quando viu os olhos claros entreabrirem-se lânguidos. Uma imagem que Harry nunca imaginara presenciar e não podia ter certeza, agora, se nunca gostaria de ver. Mas então os olhos pareceram se estreitar intrigados e Harry congelou, percebendo para onde olhavam.

O ex-sonserino apoiou as mãos nos ombros largos do outro rapaz e o empurrou, fazendo-o protestar. O loiro ainda deu uma última olhada em direção ao biombo, antes de falar com ele.

- Acho melhor ir lá para o saguão. A essa hora, as pessoas devem estar indo embora e seu pai deve querê-lo ao lado dele para as despedidas.

Richard ainda o encarou, contrariado, mas depois de alguns segundos sustentando seu olhar, o soltou. Ajeitou as vestes e voltou a vestir sua capa. Malfoy se afastou e se sentou de pernas cruzadas ao pé da cama enquanto isso.

- Vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?

- Não. Tenho de acompanhar mamãe e Sylvie. – Malfoy disse de modo frio.

E sem mais palavras, toques ou despedidas, Richard se retirou por uma outra porta.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Quando ouviu o clique da porta se fechando, Harry ficou tenso, os olhos ainda fixos na figura sentada na cama. Ele desconfiava de algo, e ia descobri-lo a qualquer momento, a não ser que desaparatasse antes. O que, para sua infelicidade, não aconteceu.

Em um movimento rápido de varinha, Malfoy levitou o biombo. E em seguida o deixou cair com estrépito no chão, acertando em cheio o seu pé. Harry soltou um gemido alto, arrastando-se para fora do biombo, segurando o pé atingido. Abriu um dos olhos verdes, se deparando com um loiro boquiaberto com o que acabara de achar. Pelo visto não esperava ser justamente _Harry Potter_.

Ainda sentado na cama e de ombros caídos, Draco abria e fechava a boca sem falar. Até que pareceu se recuperar e vociferou com a voz trêmula:

- _Merda_ Potter! O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele bem que gostaria de saber o que fazia ali. Fazendo uma ligeira careta de dor Harry se pôs de pé, tentando parecer o mais digno possível. Pelo olhar de desprezo que recebeu, percebeu que era praticamente impossível.

- Eu... Bem...

- Praticando espionagem para o treino de auror, Potter? Sinto dizer, mas desse jeito você vai acabar sendo reprovado. – disse na sua voz normalmente arrastada, erguendo a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

- Não enche Malfoy. – incrível como ele conseguia ter munição – Eu me perdi. – murmurou embaraçado – Por acaso essas portas são encantadas?

- Sim, por acaso elas são. – um sorrisinho de escárnio se desenhou nos lábios finos – Richard achou divertido deixá-lo se perder um pouco. Mas não imaginava que ia se perder tanto! – ergueu as duas sobrancelhas em fingido espanto.

- Boa Malfoy. Parece conhecer esse castelo e o filho do proprietário muito bem.

Um calorzinho espalhou-se no seu peito ao ver Malfoy corar e ficar com os ombros tensos. Talvez para desviar do assunto, o loiro inclinou-se para trás e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, lançando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Divertiu-se bastante às minhas custas, Potter?

- Oh sim! Fui muito bem, não acha?

- Ao menos _bêbado_ você serve para alguma coisa. – deu de ombros – Eu tenho de ir.

Mas nem dera três passos em direção à porta teve seu braço seguro por Harry. Seus olhos cinza foram da mão ao rosto dele, em um gesto claro de desprezo. Com um safanão se soltou, virando-se para o ex-grifinório e cruzando os braços, esperando para ver o que queria.

- Malfoy, você realmente pretende se casar?

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas ao tom preocupado daquela pergunta.

- Sim, Potter, eu pretendo. Com toda a pompa que eu tiver direito. – fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

- Então, por que... – e apontou para o canto onde os havia visto antes de ser descoberto.

- Bem, isso não é da sua conta, é?

E com isso se virou novamente, mas Harry se pôs na sua frente dessa vez. Com a paciência já no limite, Malfoy respirou fundo, cravando os olhos cinza nos verdes ainda um tanto nublados pela bebedeira. Um sorriso maldoso se desenhou no rosto do ex-sonserino.

Malfoy se aproximou mais, ficando a poucos centímetros de Harry, que se sobressaltou assustado. O hálito quente e adocicado do loiro acariciou suas faces de tão próximo que estava.

- Nós estávamos apenas nos divertindo, Potter.

- Se divertindo, Malfoy? Sua noiva está nesse mesmo lugar! – exclamou, horrorizado.

- Oh... Isso soa tão estranho da boca de um grifinório que quebrava as regras antes de pensar duas vezes. – balançava a cabeça como se o repreendesse enquanto as pontas dos seus dedos passeavam pelo peito do outro rapaz.

- É diferente. – grunhiu e arregalou os olhos, vendo para onde eles iam – Malfoy, o que está fazendo?

Ao invés de responder, Malfoy apenas alargou o sorriso malicioso. Sua mão chegando ao baixo ventre do outro e então pressionando gentilmente o volume na frente da calça. Inclinou a cabeça, aproximando a boca da orelha de Harry que estremeceu ao toque dos fios macios e a respiração quente.

- Quer jogar... – deu uma pausa significativa – _Harry_?

Por Merlin, porque o seu nome soara tão errado na voz de Malfoy? "Porque é o Malfoy!", um lado da sua cabeça sibilou, mas o outro não tinha certeza naquele momento se era por isso. Cerrou os olhos com força, tentando não reagir ao toque insistente daqueles dedos longos.

Sua cabeça ainda estava leve e zumbia. Deu um ligeiro sobressalto, sentindo algo úmido tocar a pele abaixo da sua orelha. Gelou ao constatar de que se tratava da língua do loiro.

- Malfoy, você deve estar brincando!

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, só podia ser ilusão. Provavelmente devia ter desmaiado de tanto beber e agora delirava em sonho. _Sonho?_ Se havia um Malfoy no meio, devia ser pesadelo!

O ex-sonserino fez um som amuado, dando mais um passo assim Harry pode sentir mais que a mão e a língua contra ele.

- Mas eu quero jogar, Potter. Você estragou minha diversão da noite, me fez ficar realmente irritado. Vai ter de compensar...

Okay, aquele era um Malfoy com o qual não sabia lidar. O que afinal ele estava fazendo?

A mão continuava a traçar círculos na frente da sua calça, desenhando o volume protuberante, mandando correntes elétricas pelo seu corpo. A outra mão abriu a capa que usava, circulando a cintura e o puxando de encontro a si. Harry sentiu sua perna roçar na região entre as pernas de Malfoy, e arregalou os olhos, apavorado.

O rosto do loiro se moveu, até quase tocar o nariz com o de Harry. O ex-grifinório percebeu que ofegava, como se acabasse de correr uma maratona. O hálito doce dele se misturava ao seu.

Sentiu a mão esfregar sua ereção com mais força, arrancando um gemido que surpreendeu o próprio Harry. Em um momento ela se afastou e os botões da sua calça foram abertos, os dedos longos mergulhando para dentro dela. Malfoy fez um som satisfeito.

- Você quer isso, não quer, _Harry_? – sussurrou.

Forçou-se a mover os olhos verdes até eles se perderem nos cinzentos, mais escuros e irradiando luxúria. Já não pensava mais se era efeito da bebida, se não passava de ilusão ou se preocupava em ter Malfoy fazendo-lhe aquilo. Harry engoliu em seco e mexeu a cabeça, confirmando, não confiando na sua voz.

Como se esse fosse o gesto mágico, sentiu dedos frios envolverem sua ereção. Ofegou, estava tão próximo, mesmo com poucos e sutis toques. Mordia o lábio inferior, em uma inútil tentativa de impedir que seus gemidos fossem ouvidos.

Viu o rosto de Malfoy se aproximar mais e sentiu seus lábios roçarem, ele sorria. Harry nstintivamente inclinou os quadris, querendo mais daquele toque. Quase... queria tanto o alívio que realmente nada mais importava.

Mas então o toque sumiu, o calor do outro corpo desapareceu e não havia mais sinal do hálito doce. Duas mãos agarraram seus ombros e o empurraram, o fazendo cair na cama. Harry ergueu-se pelos cotovelos, atrapalhado e ainda ofegante.

Ao pé da cama, Malfoy passava a mão pelo cabelo, fazendo os fios irem para trás e então caírem sobre os olhos cinza, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Então sorriu, lembrando a Harry a cara que fazia quando zombava dele e de seus amigos na escola.

Franzindo a testa o viu ir até uma cômoda, vestindo a capa que usava na festa que acontecia no andar térreo do castelo. O loiro ajeitou as mangas e suspirou, estalando a língua e encarando o moreno em desordem na cama.

- Pena... Mas eu não me rebaixaria a tanto, Potter. Você não está a minha altura. Além de um _meio_ bruxo, tem classe nenhuma. – seu sorriso se alargou mais – Classe como Richard possui.

Então se dirigiu para a porta, o olhar de Harry o seguindo. A porta se fechou, e ouviu a voz de Malfoy ecoar por ela, rindo: "Que patético!".

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Abril/2006**


	3. Partes V e VI

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** Lilly Malfoy e sis Mudoh Belial pela betagem.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Draco acordou se sentindo particularmente renovado na manhã seguinte. Seu humor estava tão bom que não gritou com o elfo doméstico que havia se atrapalhado com seu café da manhã. Até mesmo havia dado um animado "bom dia" para os quadros de seus antepassados que cobriam os longos corredores, recebendo resmungos mal humorados em resposta. E nem havia se aborrecido com a cara azeda do quadro de seu avô que tinha lugar de destaque no hall de entrada.

Adentrou a biblioteca, que antes servia de escritório do pai – não que Lucius houvesse trabalhado como um mortal qualquer, mas ele tinha de tratar de negócios em algum lugar da mansão – e agora era onde Draco recebia instruções. Seu tutor se encontrava de costas, observando o jardim através de uma janela grande, parecendo pensativo e segurando um jornal. A sua entrada fez o homem virar-se, deixando a vista um tapa-olho que cobria seu olho esquerdo. Olhou o rapaz loiro e ergueu uma sobrancelha negra.

- E um bom dia para o senhor, professor! – saudou-o alegre, antes de sentar-se na mesa de mogno.

- Isso explica os resmungos ecoando pelos corredores. – pontuou Snape, torcendo o nariz avantajado com desgosto – Espero que essa alegria _lufa-lufa_ não tenha a ver com espírito natalino, senhor Malfoy.

- Não... – pegou uma balinha de alcaçuz e meteu na boca – ...é melhor.

- Algo me diz que talvez tenha a ver com... _isso_. – o professor disse com sua voz monótona, jogando na sua frente a edição do dia do _Profeta Diário_.

Estava aberto na coluna social, o loiro pegou imediatamente e se pôs a ler avidamente o artigo. Grunhiu contrariado – então era isto o que acontecia quando Draco resolvia aparecer em um mesmo evento que Harry Potter. Seu nome era apenas citado. Mesmo que fosse um Malfoy, sendo mais bonito e certamente mais bem vestido, e ainda amigo íntimo do anfitrião. O grifinório sempre receberia todos os confetes.

Notícia de grandes dimensões envolvendo os Malfoy parecia que só aconteciam quando estavam ligados a de Comensais. Terminou de ler e jogou displicentemente de lado.

- Sim, ele estava lá. – confirmou com sua voz arrastada – De qualquer forma foi divertido, ganhar dele em um jogo e mostrar a ele que, decididamente, não tem classe o suficiente para estar naquela festa. – esclareceu, dando um sorriso de escárnio que foi acompanhado pelo professor.

- Ouvi dizer que o Ministério anda usando o garoto para se promover, mandando-o para esse tipo de lugar apenas para aparecer nos jornais. – estalou a língua, mostrando sua desaprovação.

Sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, separando a correspondência e abriu a agenda enquanto se servia de chá. Depois da guerra Snape não voltara a lecionar em Hogwarts, não achara necessário voltar com Dumbledore morto e não tendo mais de servir como espião duplo. Slughorn continuou lecionando Poções e Lupin havia reassumido as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eles zombavam que o lobisomem primeiro devia aprender a se defender de si mesmo antes.

Draco soube da ligação de Snape com a Ordem da Fênix pouco depois de ter sido abrigado em Spinner's End, quando sua missão em Hogwarts foi um fracasso. Sua primeira reação fora de incredulidade e, então, alívio assim que lembrou da oferta do velho diretor antes de morrer. Aceitou trabalhar com o professor e ajudar a Ordem, dando informações sobre famílias de Comensais com as quais seu pai tinha contato. Lucius, provavelmente, não ficaria muito feliz de saber disso, mas alguém precisava salvar a ele e sua mãe!

Snape teve seu olho danificado durante a guerra, uma das várias seqüelas deixadas por aquele período. Decidira continuar ajudando Narcisa e Draco a se restabelecer, o loiro imaginava que talvez seu professor possuísse uma espécie de dívida com seu pai. Ele se mostrara tão fiel a Lucius, mesmo antes da sua época de escola.

- Onde está minha mãe? – perguntou ocasionalmente, enquanto assinava alguns papéis que lhe eram passados.

- Arranjando os últimos detalhes da ceia de Natal. – disse, sem lhe dirigir o olhar – Sylvie está com ela. Espero que tenha lembrado de convidar seus parentes, Draco. – nisso encarou o loiro daquela forma com a qual costumava botar medo nos seus alunos em Hogwarts.

- Aqueles que interessam, obviamente. Se bem que ainda não entendo porque convidar tia Desireè. A velha tem uma boca suja e não pára de fumar aqueles cigarrinhos fedorentos! – fez uma careta.

- Mas está com o pé na cova, e não queremos ter seu nome riscado do testamento, queremos? – respondeu simplesmente.

- Acho que irei mandar comprar mais daqueles cigarros para ela. – anotou.

Basicamente, Snape fazia o papel que deveria ser de seu pai naquele momento, se não estivesse trancafiado em Azkaban com anos de detenção nas costas, mesmo que os mais caros advogados tivessem conseguido diminuir sua pena. Não substituíra Lucius, literalmente, apenas instruía Draco nos negócios da família Malfoy, que ele estranhamente conhecia até demais.

De fato a idéia de arranjar uma noiva fora dele, argumentando que Draco precisava de uma boa fachada dentro da sociedade bruxa, um noivado bem sucedido devia ajudar bastante. Mas Draco não tinha a mínima pretensão de ter de desfilar de braços dados com uma estranha.

Até que Potter apareceu na mídia bruxa noivando com Gina Weasley.

Não que ele tivesse sentido seu rosto queimar e seu peito se remoer de inveja e ódio, mas era uma questão de honra. Realmente, deveria mostrar a Potter que ele ainda era o melhor e tinha o melhor, mesmo que já não fossem arquiinimigos de escola. E realmente escolheu a melhor que lhe fora oferecida. Sylvie fora uma das estudantes de _Beauxbatons_, que pareciam ter mais beleza que habilidade em magia.

Sua família não era conhecida e costumava ser muito discreta, era perfeita. De qualquer forma, era uma companhia que sua mãe não tinha fazia muito tempo.

Apesar de previsível, Potter continuava não tendo o menor gosto ou classe, desde os onze anos. Francamente, uma _Weasley_? E pelo visto as coisas entre eles não deveriam andar muito bem, especialmente em termos mais íntimos, pensou Draco lembrando da festa da noite anterior, satisfeito com a própria audácia.

Potter parecia estar realmente precisando de um alívio, não querendo desmerecer a si próprio. Draco sabia que podia excitar o mais hétero dos homens, com poucas palavras e toques em lugares certos. E havia sido divertido e delicioso ver como havia derretido e gemido daquele jeito em _suas_ mãos. Não que ele estivesse atraído por Potter ou coisa parecida, era apenas vingança, doce e lenta.

Era apenas essa a razão – vingança. Foi isso que o levou a não resistir e provocar Potter daquele jeito na noite anterior, além do que foi merecido... Aquele hábito irritantemente grifinório de andar por aí espiando pessoas, um dia ele tinha de topar com o nariz na parede sem que houvesse alguém que o protegesse.

Um sorriso se insinuou na face pálida do sonserino, que foi substituído por um maior ao erguer a cabeça e ver sua mãe entrar na biblioteca, parecendo uma figura diáfana com seus longos cabelos loiros e vestido branco. Ela estendeu os braços e beijou o filho nas duas faces, Sylvie entrou silenciosa atrás dela, varrendo os olhos claros pelo lugar como se checasserapidamente cada canto.

- Não sabia que já havia acordado, poderia ter vindo me dar bom dia, querido. – disse ainda segurando o rosto de Draco.

- Nos perdoe Narcissa, tínhamos muito trabalho a fazer logo cedo. – Snape respondeu por ele.

A mulher se virou para o professor, como se o visse pela primeira vez ali, piscando várias vezes e voltando a sorrir, com uma expressão sonhadora estampada no rosto bonito.

- Severus! Há quanto tempo, porque não nos visita mais? – saudou-o vivazmente. – Ficará para a ceia?

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no aposento. A verdade era que Snape freqüentava a mansão todos os dias, chegando pela manhã. Apenas não morava ali porque recusara a oferta de Draco. A memória de sua mãe estava falhando com mais freqüência naqueles dias, o loiro a olhou preocupado.

O médico da família havia alertado-o que ela havia sofrido grandes traumas com a guerra, tendo a irmã morta, o marido preso, e após passar um bom tempo sofrendo dos nervos no tempo em que Draco fora marcado como Comensal. Recebeu recomendações insistentes para que sua mãe fosse internada em St. Mungus, onde haveria curandeiros especializados para cuidar dela. Draco recusara, achando um exagero. Ela estava bem – pensou olhando o perfil de Narcissa –, era apenas um choque do qual ela se recobraria quando menos esperassem.

- Mamãe, a senhora já passou o cardápio da ceia para os elfos? – perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

A mulher ficou alguns segundos olhando Snape com a mesma expressão, para só então virar-se para o filho e um ar de confusão cruzar as delicadas feições marcadas por algumas rugas de idade.

- Desculpe. O que foi que disse querido?

- Nada. – Draco sorriu e se dirigiu a noiva, ainda parada à porta – Sylvie, pode acompanhar minha mãe até a cozinha?

- Claro. – respondeu com um breve sorriso que pareceu mover quase nenhum músculo de seu rosto, sua voz tinha um leve sotaque francês – Venha Sra. Malfoy. Temos de passar o resto das instruções aos elfos.

- Oh, é mesmo! – a mulher mais velha tapou a boca, com uma expressão de espanto – Há tantas coisas para fazer!

Com isso deu um beijo estalado em Draco e saiu a passos apressados com sua voz excitada ecoando. O loiro soltou o ar pesadamente, como se o tivesse segurado todo aquele tempo. Snape fitou-o com certa consternação, então pigarreou, fingindo voltar sua atenção ao que fazia antes.

- Posso administrar-lhe uma poção calmante mais tarde.

- Sim, obrigado. – e voltou a sentar-se à mesa.

Sua mãe estava bem, era apenas o estresse.

Uma batida na janela fez Draco pular na cadeira, lançando um olhar raivoso para a inocente coruja que estava do lado de fora dela. Mas quando reconheceu o animal apressou-se a deixá-lo entrar. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha negra, também a reconhecendo.

Draco retirou o pergaminho e chamou um elfo doméstico para que alimentasse a coruja. Quando se viu novamente sozinho com o professor, abriu-o e percorreu os olhos pela letra rebuscada. Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas claras, o loiro estava ficando claramente aborrecido com o que lia.

Dobrou o pergaminho e guardou-o no bolso do robe. Ele e Snape voltaram a suas atividades em silêncio, mas sua mente ainda ruminava o conteúdo da carta que recebera.

_Eu não me livro de você, não é mesmo, Potter?

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6**

Não fazia idéia de que horas retornara, sabia apenas que estava péssimo demais para andar, ainda mais para ter desaparatado como fizera. Acabou bem em frente à _Toca_, e numa infelicidade, vomitou no canteiro de rosas da Sra. Weasley, assim que um sonolento Ron de pijamas abriu a porta.

O resultado fora uma ressaca monstro no dia seguinte e um jantar silencioso, onde olhares ansiosos passeavam dele para uma raivosa Gina. A única criatura aproveitando o momento da sobremesa fora o bebê de Fleur e Bill. Harry queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

Após as "comemorações em família" ainda restava a "confraternização do pessoal do trabalho"._ Que idéia idiota_.

Pegou a garrafa de _firewhisky_ e encheu mais uma vez seu copo, sob os olhares desaprovadores de Hermione. Devolveu-lhe um olhar de desafio, virando a bebida de uma vez, vendo estrelinhas girarem na sua frente. Ele precisava daquilo.

Sua mente estava remexida, de cabeça para baixo, e tudo que precisava era ficar bêbado o bastante para não pensar. A ceia de Natal na casa dos Weasley fora um tanto constrangedora. Gina se recusava a lhe dirigir qualquer palavra, e obviamente esperava que Harry viesse se desculpar e mimá-la. O caso era que ele não se sentia com vontade de fazer aquilo, não sem deixar de pensar naquela festa.

Fez uma careta e encheu mais uma vez o copo, nada de pensar _naquilo_. A amiga de cabelos castanhos e revoltos apenas bufou e se afastou. Harry permaneceu em seu canto, distraído.

- Não vai fazer nada a respeito disso, cara?

Ron interrompeu seu devaneio sentando afobado do seu lado e cutucando-o insistente, e logo apontando na direção de um sofá. Harry piscou algumas vezes antes de focar sua vista, eram Gina e Dino conversando animadamente. As mãos do rapaz estavam um pouco próximas demais da sua noiva e se inclinava sugestivamente, e ela não parecia estar aborrecida com isso, muito pelo contrário.

Assim como ele, todos os ex-colegas de Hogwarts ali presentes sabiam que Dino ainda tinha uma queda pela caçula dos Weasley _Aquilo ia espalhar pelo escritório na manhã seguinte_. Harry olhou para seu copo vazio. _Estranho_. Não sentiu aquela sensação que tinha no sexto ano quando os via juntos – seu monstro no peito rosnando como um leão enfurecido parecia ter acalmado.

Fora uma péssima idéia aquela festinha de confraternização que haviam decidido fazer entre as pessoas do escritório do Ministério, em um _pub_ no Beco Diagonal. A maioria sempre se excedia na bebida e alguns eram motivos de piada por uma semana inteira. Estalou a língua e deu de ombros, o álcool já atingindo um nível favorável dentro de seu corpo.

- Deixe, ela está fazendo pra me deixar com ciúmes. – respondeu numa voz preguiçosa.

- Bem... E você não está? – o amigo cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva.

- É sua irmã, Ron! Não vai fazer nada que não deve. Não confia nela? – pescou mais uma garrafa e encheu dois copos, empurrando um para o ruivo – Aqui, beba com seu amigo!

- Harry, você está bêbado.

- Ainda não, mas estou perto! – soltou uma risada que fez Ron duvidar – Fique também, assim ao menos cria coragem pra chamar Mione pra dançar.

- O que? – o amigo corou de imediato – Eu não vou tirar Mione pra dançar! Porque eu faria isso?

- Porque estamos todos cansados desse jogo que faz com ela desde o nosso quarto ano.

O ruivo abriu a boca para argumentar, mas logo a fechou, sabendo que havia um fundo de verdade naquilo. Limitou-se a virar o copo de uma vez como Harry havia feito antes, para então se levantar já chamando Hermione.

Ao menos alguém ali sabia o que queria, apesar de estar anos atrasado, pensou Harry enquanto observava o amigo ainda corado abaixar a cabeça, coçar a nuca e dizer algo a Mione. A garota inclinou a cabeça para poder ouvi-lo e um rubor cobriu seu rosto, competindo com o que cobria o do ruivo. Deu um breve aceno e acompanhou Ron até a pista de dança.

Quando Harry voltou a olhar o sofá que o amigo havia lhe mostrado minutos antes, viu que havia um outro casal se agarrando nele. Varreu o olhar pelo lugar, sem sinal de Dino ou Gina. Recostou-se na poltrona onde havia se instalado e decidiu relaxar – que ela se divertisse e dançasse. Talvez a ruiva esquecesse do assunto da festa da mansão rápido e voltasse a falar com ele.

Por mais que tivesse bebido, era justamente o que Harry não conseguia esquecer de jeito nenhum. Focou seus olhos em um ponto qualquer e começou a sentir a raiva aflorando junto com as lembranças.

O bastardo havia brincado com ele e o deixado naquele estado vergonhoso! Sem contar que ainda perdera um bom tempo tentando achar a saída daquele andar mais uma vez. Jurara ter visto um rastro de divertimento no rosto de Richard quando esse se despediu dele na entrada do saguão.

Harry viu tudo ficar vermelho na sua frente_. Quando pegasse Malfoy..._

Que raios o sonserino estava pensando naquela noite? Avançando sobre ele daquele jeito, passando mãos de uma forma que Gina jamais havia feito. O pior não era a provocação do loiro, mas a reação que Harry havia tido. Não deveria ter se excitado daquele jeito, devia? Da última vez que checara, ele ainda gostava de garotas. Que lembrasse, somente achara Diggory atraente, mas daí a escola inteira concordava.

Havia suspeitas sobre a sexualidade de Malfoy em Hogwarts, principalmente em seu último ano. Mas por mais que isso lhe fornecesse bons meios de atacar o sonserino, achara que eram apenas rumores sem fundamento. Afinal Malfoy namorava Parkinson desde o seu terceiro ano, pelo que se recordava, e firme. _Não era?_

Balançou a cabeça. Deveria ter desconfiado, nenhum outro garoto tinha um cabelo tão sedoso e brilhante na escola inteira.

Não que ele houvesse checado cada cabeça para saber, nem que estivesse tão obcecado que decorara a textura sedosa quase palpável da cabeça de Malfoy. Mas fora obrigado a seguir o loiro para cima e para baixo de Hogwarts seu sexto ano inteirinho, claro que certas coisas ele acabaria percebendo no outro garoto.

Como quando ficava sério apenas quando estava concentrado, o resto do tempo andava e agia como fosse o dono do lugar, um sorriso de escárnio se insinuando nos lábios finos e rosados. O modo como as faces pálidas ficavam rubras em dia de calor, como juntava as claras sobrancelhas quando alguém falava a seu ouvido, como as olheiras tomavam seu rosto cansado quando estivera trabalhando na Sala Precisa. Ou as mãos longas e finas, manipulando com cuidado ingredientes de poções, segurando a pena de modo diferente dos outros, ou o modo como lambia o suco que escorria pelos longos dedos da fruta que estivesse descascando.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, pensar nas mãos não havia sido uma boa idéia. Pois logo lembranças de como elas se insinuaram pelo cós da calça e o acariciaram surgiram mais vivazes do que nunca, e subitamente suas calças naquele momento ficaram um tanto apertadas. Pediu outra garrafa de bebida e tornou a encher o copo, tomando um atrás do outro. Respirou algumas vezes, ignorando a pressão em seu baixo ventre.

Se Malfoy era gay e estava se envolvendo com Richard, porque arranjar uma noiva? Harry forçou-se a entender, mas sua cabeça já estava cheia de álcool o suficiente pra não conseguir discernir nem uma cadeira de uma mesa.

Tendo uma noiva e se envolver com outro era traição, não era? Harry arregalou os olhos, alarmado. Ele havia traído Gina naquela noite também?

Mas logo isso já não tinha mais muita importância no momento. Harry sentiu uma sensação familiar crescendo dentro dele, que não era aquela dentro da sua calça. Um bolo vindo pela garganta e deixando sua boca amarga. Precisava urgentemente ir ao banheiro.

Com a mão sobre a boca ele se levantou e foi empurrando as pessoas do caminho, até chegar à porta que pelo cheiro devia ser o que procurava. Abriu a porta e gelou. Poderia culpar a bebida, o som alto e as vozes, mas Harry sabia exatamente o que acontecia a sua frente.

Na entrada do banheiro um cara e uma ruiva se agarravam, estavam tão colados que pareciam ser uma só coisa. Absorvidos em algo que estava intenso demais para ser chamado de "amasso". Mesmo estando pouco difícil distinguir o rosto deles no meio de cabelos revoltos e uma batalha de quem engole a língua de quem, Harry sabia exatamente quem eram.

- _Merda_. – foi tudo que falou quando tirou a mão da boca.

Nesse momento os dois finalmente perceberam sua presença, Gina soltou um grito agudo e tentou desesperadamente baixar a saia que já era curta, Dino passou a mão pela cabeça e começou a ensaiar uma desculpa. Harry olhou por algum tempo pra eles, antes de baixar a cabeça e vomitar. Então tudo ficou preto.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Outubro/2006**


	4. Partes VII e VIII

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos a:** Lilly Malfoy e a Mudoh Belial pela betagem.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione pressionou uma bolsa de gelo na testa de Harry. Este agradeceu, pegou a bolsa e continuou pressionando sobre sua cabeça. Em seguida a garota depositou uma aspirina e um copo de água na mesa, olhando-o de forma reprovadora. Agradeceu baixinho, pois até mesmo falar fazia sua cabeça latejar de dor – era um verdadeiro castigo ter de se recuperar de uma ressaca ao modo trouxa. Tomou a aspirina e recostou-se no espaldar da sua cadeira no escritório onde os aurores em treinamento, como ele, ficavam.

Naquela manhã, Harry havia entrado no Ministério e lançando olhares desafiadores para quem _ousasse_ mencionar a noite anterior no _pub_. Obviamente as notícias já haviam voado feito um furacão. Não havia rastro de Dino Thomas em lugar nenhum, e Harry achou que era melhor assim.

Voando pela porta aberta, uma coruja vinha com sua edição do _Profeta Diário_. Seguindo ela vinha Ron, ofegando como se houvesse corrido. Colocou a moeda na bolsinha da patinha e pegou seu jornal, como Hermione também fez.

- Não acho uma boa idéia abrir esse jornal, Harry! – o amigo alertou erguendo o dedo.

Tarde demais, porque no mesmo aposento, Hermione já havia aberto e soltava uma exclamação abafada. Justino olhou por cima do ombro da colega e leu a notícia, soltando um palavrão. Harry olhou para eles e depois para Ron, que tinha uma expressão de súplica. Então abriu o jornal sem cerimônia, folheando até chegar à coluna social e viu o que temia.

Uma foto constrangedora de Harry tropeçando nos próprios pés para chegar ao banheiro e dando um flagra em Gina e Dino, uma foto encantada com a trajetória _inteira_, até ele desmaiar. _Perfeito_, resmungou entre dentes. Viu a autoria da foto e grunhiu alto, sentindo mil agulhas perfurarem sua cabeça.

- Quem foi o bastardo que convidou Colin Creevey?

- Ninguém, ele se infiltrou como sempre. – disse Justino, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ron suspirou pesadamente e deixou os ombros caírem, tendo falhado na sua missão de evitar o inevitável. Arrastando os pés, puxou a cadeira na frente de Harry e sentou-se pesadamente. Fez umas caretas antes de falar ao amigo.

- Mamãe pediu pra que você reconsiderasse, e perdoasse Gina. – fez um gesto vago com as mãos – Disse que ela estava chateada e provavelmente muito bêbada.

- Certo. – Harry rolou os olhos para o lado – Então quer dizer que está tudo bem trair sua irmã se eu estiver bêbado e chateado?

- Hum... Eu acho que não. – o ruivo torceu a boca e olhou incerto para o outro.

- Ron, eu realmente amo sua mãe como se fosse minha... – começou num tom cansado – mas acho que ela deveria deixar meus relacionamentos em paz e se preocupar mais em quando você vai pedir Mione em casamento.

- Harry! – Hermione guinchou de seu lado, acertando seu braço com o jornal que segurava.

Como algo automático ligado ao nome de Mione e qualquer menção de relacionamento, Ron ficou vermelho e embaraçado. Pela primeira vez naquele dia Harry sorriu, mas só conseguiu mover um pouco a boca, porque até isso lhe doía.

- Ele não parece estar mais mal humorado. – a amiga resmungou, voltando a abrir o _Diário_.

- Talvez seja melhor assim, Ron... Nosso relacionamento não andava muito bem. Gina tem brigado muito comigo, é como se ela vivesse de _TPM_!

Nisso ele recebeu outro golpe com jornal de Hermione, Justino soltou uma sonora risada e também apanhou. O ruivo apenas cruzou os braços e pareceu considerar.

- Eu acho que ela ainda gosta de Dino, ou descobriu que gosta mais dele do que de mim, se é que me entende. – Harry continuou.

- Hey, Harry! Obrigado por compreender, amigão!

A cabeça de Dino apareceu na porta aberta, como se estivesse ali fazia um bom tempo, com medo de entrar e enfrentar certo companheiro. Dois na verdade, porque não apenas Harry, mas Ron também levantou e fechou a cara, estralando os dedos como um aviso. Dino achou que ainda não era uma boa hora para aparecer e engoliu em seco, desaparecendo de vista.

- Volte aqui que não resolvemos esse assunto ainda!

Harry precipitou-se pela porta, mas foi impedido por um obstáculo de asas, que ficou voando ali em cima de si bicando sua cabeça. Achando sua varinha, lançou um feitiço e com um piozinho o pássaro caiu duro no chão. Esfregando a testa olhou para os dois lados do corredor, vendo bruxos atarefados e milhares de bilhetes voarem de um lado para o outro, mas sem rastro de Dino novamente.

Suspirou e olhou para a coruja petrificada, amarrada a sua patinha havia um pergaminho enrolado que parecia ser de boa qualidade, estava lacrado por com o selo de um brasão que Harry já havia visto. Soltou-o antes de desfazer o feitiço. O animal o bicou violentamente no pé e levantou vôo, percorrendo habilmente os corredores daquele andar do Ministério.

Quando voltou para a sala, Ron tinha uma expressão mortificada.

- O que raios foi aquilo?

- Uma coruja de raça, não deve pertencer a qualquer bruxo. – Hermione disse olhando para o pergaminho em sua mão. – Do que se trata?

Harry quebrou o selo e abriu, descobrindo uma letra bastante rebuscada e o brasão se repetindo em uma estampa no topo da folha. Uma rápida olhada no fim da carta o fez franzir a testa, era de Richard Honeyman. Não podia ser coisa boa, porque tudo havia começado por causa _dele_.

Era um convite, não para assistir uma partida, mas para _jogar_ uma partida de quadribol. Harry imaginou que o rapaz deveria gostar bastante de jogos, e estava curioso para saber até onde ele iria com eles. Havia reservado um estádio em uma ilha da Escócia para tal, Harry arregalou os olhos, não era _qualquer_ estádio, mas o do time _Pride of Portee_!

Oh, mesmo não sendo dos _Chudley Cannons_, Ron ia ficar com tanta inveja...

Mas como um balde de água fria lhe veio a lembrança fatídica daquela festa, daquele quarto. Richard comentara sobre convidar Harry para uma partida de quadribol... com _Malfoy_. Logo, aquele loiro, maldito, com seu orgulho _puro sangue_ enfiado no traseiro, estaria lá em um dos times. Com cem por cento de certeza.

Não, já havia tido o suficiente daquele sonserino. A partir do momento que se reencontraram uma onda de azar o atingiu. Uma que não o havia atingido desde que derrotara Voldemort. Dobrou a carta e largou na mesa, pegando um pergaminho da sua gaveta e começou a redigir sua resposta.

- Um convite para jogar quadribol no fim de semana – resmungou para os colegas. Sabia que estavam curiosos. – que não irei aceitar.

- Quadribol? É sempre bom... – Ron começou, pegando a carta e lendo antes que Harry pudesse impedir – Não vai? – pulou de onde estava – Mas... Mas é o estádio dos _Pride of Portee_!

- E daí? Não torcemos para eles. – disse indiferente.

- Não me importo, é um dos estádios britânicos mais tradicionais! – Ron fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado – Você poderia me levar...

- Ron, eu não vou.

- Eu acho melhor reconsiderar e aceitar, Sr. Potter.

A voz forte e grave veio da porta, fazendo todos virarem para a figura de Kingsley Shacklebolt. O alto auror segurava uma fumegante xícara de chá, olhando para Harry com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

- Achei que tinham trabalho a fazer. – disse Kingsley indicando a papelada que formava pilhas nas suas respectivas mesas.

Harry, Justino e, principalmente, Hermione empertigaram-se em suas mesas e enfiaram os narizes nas pilhas de papéis, como se o expediente tivesse começado naquele momento.

- Potter, venha para meu escritório, sim? – disse Kingsley e, enquanto saía da sala, continuou – Weasley creio que essa não é sua seção.

- Desculpe senhor! – o ruivo corou e saiu ligeiro, mas não antes sem lançar um olhar nervoso para o amigo.

Ignorando os gestos do ruivo, Harry seguiu Kingsley até sua sala que, para um auror da posição dele, até que era apertada. Assim que se sentou do lado oposto da mesa, a porta se fechou atrás dele.

- Senhor, porque eu tenho de aceitar o convite de Richard Honeyman? – estreitou os olhos por detrás dos óculos – Hei, como sabia o conteúdo da carta?

- Tenho uma missão pra você, Harry. – apenas disse se reclinando na cadeira e tomando um gole de seu chá.

- Sério? _Uau_. – Harry piscou os olhos, um sorriso começou a se formar no canto da sua boca – Isso é ótimo, eu estava imaginando até quando ia nos deixar apenas cuidando de burocrac... – um sino soou na sua cabeça – Espere. Por favor, diga que essa carta não tem a ver com a missão.

- Bingo. – apontou os dois dedos para Harry, como se fossem duas armas.

_Droga. _Estava em uma semana de Murphy!

- Então, do que se trata? – recostou-se na cadeira, dando-se por vencido.

- Uma fonte vem nos informando sobre uma possível ligação de Honeyman com alguns Comensais da Morte.

- Sir Honeyman? – Harry franziu o cenho. Não parecia ser coisa que o homem faria, sem falar que tinha boas e generosas relações com o Ministério.

- Não, seu filho caçula, Richard.

Deslizou pela mesa o que parecia ser a ficha do corvinal. Havia alguns delitos sem muita importância, ocorridos fora de Hogwarts, que pareceram a Harry coisas de um adolescente rebelde. Os gêmeos tinham fama de desordeiros por muito menos do que constava naquela ficha. Não que houvesse alguma coisa que ligasse o corvinal a Voldemort, mas era fato que a maior parte dos feitos fora encoberta pelo pai do rapaz. _O que o dinheiro e a influência não faziam_, pensou Harry.

No entanto, realmente, não conseguia ver mais que um playboy entediado querendo chamar a atenção. Não se lembrava como era em Hogwarts, Harry não era familiarizado com os estudantes de anos anteriores ou acima deles. Apenas os de sua casa, já que freqüentavam a mesma sala comunal.

- Sabe bem que uma boa parte dos Comensais ainda está solta. – Kingsley falou e esperou o garoto assentir – Acreditamos que Honeyman esteja se comunicando e encobrindo um grupo.

- E eu entro onde nisso?

- Uma investigação, mas não é um trabalho de auror. O Ministério não nos deu permissão para esse caso, Honeyman é uma figura importante para a política de Scrimgeour. Estamos agindo com a Ordem aqui, Harry – disse em tom de confidência – Richard possui muitas amizades com jovens de famílias bruxas conhecidas, e pareceu interessado em você – deu uma pausa e uma piscadela sugestiva, o que fez Harry engolir em seco e imaginar que tipo de "interesse" poderia ser – Você ainda é um auror em treinamento, Honeyman sabe que não podemos lhe dar missões que não sejam supervisionadas por ao menos dois aurores profissionais. E ele deve achar, como alguns, que você é apenas o enfeite do Ministério. – sorriu de um jeito debochado.

- O que? – grunhiu e depois soltou um muxoxo – Eu sou não sou? É pra isso que me mandam para aqueles eventos entediantes e constrangedores, não é? – concluiu deprimido.

- Você pode provar que é mais do que isso, Harry. – o auror se inclinou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa – Então?

O rapaz olhou pensativo para a janela encantada. Parecia um serviço importante, precisava de alguma ação depois daqueles dias terríveis. Mal via a hora de começar com o trabalho de auror, mas este caso era o melhor que conseguiria até lá, certo?

O empecilho era o fato do insuportável do Malfoy ser _amante_ do suspeito.

Harry pulou na cadeira, ficou ereto, finalmente dando conta da situação. _Malfoy_! Por Merlin, estavam falando sobre um caso envolvendo Comensais, e o maldito estava mais uma vez metido ali. Sentiu uma excitação correr por suas veias, um sentimento familiar de quando ele tinha aquele pressentimento sobre o sonserino estar envolvido em algo muito podre no sexto ano. Naquela vez estava certo sobre suas suspeitas, agora teria que investigar...

- Pode contar comigo, senhor. – disse com convicção.

Kingsley pareceu querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas Harry não soube o que era porque o homem calou-se, parecendo ter desistido. Este apenas sorrira, entregando-lhe a pasta com a ficha de Richard, dispensando Harry em seguida.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Harry não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao que o juiz dizia. Seus olhos verdes estavam cravados na figura magra de Malfoy, pouco atrás do capitão do time adversário, o próprio Richard Honeyman. O loiro o encarava debochado, o sorrisinho que lhe era tão característico adornando os lábios. As mãos enluvadas que seguravam o cabo da vassoura se moveram para cima e para baixo, sugestivamente. Harry sentiu-se ruborizar, imaginando coisas indevidas com os dedos longos que estavam debaixo daquelas luvas.

Desviou seu olhar e resolveu ouvir o juiz, que já estava no fim de seu discurso. Sabia de cor, uma vez que se tornara um fanático por quadribol como Ron, graças a Hogwarts. Antes de escolher seu lado do campo, cada capitão virou-se para seu time, dando últimas instruções.

Ron bateu amigavelmente em seu ombro com um imenso sorriso no rosto, dizendo "Vamos chutar o traseiro da Doninha Quicante". _Tenha certeza de que vou_, pensou maliciosamente Harry, escolhendo o seu lado do campo.

O juiz apitou e as vassouras voaram com velocidade para os céus. Harry posicionou-se, vendo o estádio de cima, com suas arquibancadas grandes decoradas em cores roxas e douradas.

- Isso é engraçado – uma voz arrastada começou – os pés rapados contra os playboys.

Identificou a voz antes mesmo de se virar na direção dela, vendo Malfoy flutuando a poucos passos de si. Os fios finos e loiro-platinados esvoaçavam em volta do seu rosto, criando uma aura que contrastava com o sorriso sarcástico. Os olhos cinza desviaram dos seus e se dirigiram para um ponto abaixo deles, Harry o seguiu, vendo Dino Thomas sobrevoando perto dos aros que Ron defendia.

- Até entendo trazer o pobretão do Weasley para o jogo, mas também o amante da sua noiva, Potter? – estalou a língua num tom de desaprovação.

- Não tenho mais noiva, Malfoy. – grunhiu em resposta.

- Oh, é mesmo? – ergueu as sobrancelhas claras – Que notícia mais agradável!

Sem replicar, Harry lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. Era o tipo de situação que gostaria de evitar - ouvir as provocações de sempre vindas de Malfoy. Mas Harry não cairia mais na tática de distraí-lo de seu objetivo. Inevitavelmente o outro iria ficar na sua cola durante a partida toda, sendo apanhador também – conhecia-o muito bem – não duvidava que continuasse o mesmo depois de Hogwarts. Esperava que a disputa pelo pomo começasse logo, assim teria desculpa para acertar aquela cara debochada do loiro em cheio.

Afastou-se, sabendo que ele o seguia de perto, varrendo os olhos pelo céu a procura de um brilho dourado.

- Eu acho que é muito triste pra você não ter mais a desculpa de fazer parte dos Weasley. – a voz irritante soou próxima dele de novo – Mas não fique deprimido, você pode tingir o cabelo e fingir ser um deles. Ou há a alternativa dos outros irmãos solteiros. – a voz ficou ainda mais próxima – Creio que sardas não é seu único fetiche, não estou certo Potter?

Virando-se bruscamente, Harry agarrou a frente do uniforme de quadribol, fazendo o loiro dar um grito abafado de surpresa. Seu rosto ficou a centímetros do nariz arrebitado do outro, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Eu não sei do que está falando, Malfoy. – sussurrou ameaçador.

- Ah, mas eu tenho certeza de que sabe... Ou foi tão frustrante que decidiu apagar da sua mente, _Potty_? – disse numa voz que imitava a de uma criança, piscando os cílios como uma criatura inocente.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu um balaço vir diretamente em direção deles, soltou o sonserino e ambos se jogaram para trás, a tempo da bola passar assobiando entre eles.

- Você está bem, Malfoy? – um batedor do time dele perguntou, parecia que ele havia batido aquele balaço.

O loiro acenou para ele, indicando que estava. Harry aproveitou a brecha para partir com tudo para baixo, passando pelos jogadores dos dois times. Espichou os olhos para o placar, que marcava trinta a dez para o time de Richard. Se estavam jogando, mesmo que não valesse nada além de seu orgulho, Harry faria questão de ganhar.

Gritou com seus companheiros do time, consertando a posição deles. Justino e Dino se entreolharam de cenho franzido, Ron se animou e se postou firme na frente dos aros. Não demorou muito para que Malfoy aparecesse de novo na sua cola, emparelhando sua vassoura com a dele. Os dois trocaram olhares de esguelha.

- Está bastante focado no jogo, ahn?

- Estou aqui pra jogar, Malfoy, não para ouvir sua ladainha. – replicou seco.

- Ouch! – colocou a mão no peito num gesto teatral – Não diga isso, vai machucar meu coração desse jeito.

Harry revirou os olhos, tomou alguma distância dele e voltou com tudo, chocando dolorosamente seu ombro contra o de Malfoy. O outro foi jogado ligeiramente para o lado quase perdendo o equilíbrio e gemeu, blasfemando alto. Logo depois lançou um olhar irritado e devolveu-lhe o golpe, mas ficando pressionado contra Harry. O moreno cerrou as pálpebras, ficando consciente demais do corpo próximo ao seu.

- Gosta de mais bruto, Potty? – provocou, não deixando de empurrar – Acho que foi isso que assustou a Weasley? Ela não era adepta e por isso procurou outro?

- Cala a boca, sua Doninha maldita! – rosnou.

A risada dele soou nos seus ouvidos, distraindo-o ainda mais do seu foco. Ele sabia que estava parecendo ridículo, dando voltas pelo campo com Malfoy, um empurrando o outro. Com alívio viu o rastro dourado riscar o espaço, seus olhos apurados identificaram o pomo. Não viu alternativa senão atingir o estômago do loiro com o cotovelo.

Acelerou e deixou-o para trás, curvando-se e abraçando o abdômen atingido. Draco soltou um ofego e perdeu velocidade, olhando para Harry e então divisando o pomo. Soltou um palavrão baixinho e colocou gás na sua vassoura, chegando à cola do outro de novo. Este desviou o olhar um milímetro, só para checar o loiro ali. Nenhum dos dois tinha noção de qual era o placar, focado que estavam um no outro... e no pomo, claro.

Harry admirou a boa forma de Malfoy, se mantendo firme e perfeitamente emparelhado com ele. Mas isso acabou quando o maldito tornou a abrir a boca. Mas nem naquela velocidade e com o pomo tão próximo ele não a fechava?

- Ainda acho que o problema foi outro. – começou com sua voz falha pelo fôlego despendido na corrida – Eu sei que aproveitou cada segundo daquilo, Potter. Eu o tive bem na minha mão.

- Droga, Malfoy! – gritou frustrado.

Tomou distância para bater no loiro de novo, mas ele se desviou a tempo, fazendo Harry se desequilibrar e conseguiu brecha para avançar. Chegou bem perto do pomo, estendendo a mão e chegando a roçar os dedos nas asinhas. _Ah não, você não vai_, sibilou a mente de Harry, que acelerou e puxou a manga do loiro, para afastar sua mão.

Os dois começaram a se pegar em pleno vôo, mãos embolando na ânsia de pegar o pomo dourado, puxando, empurrando. A certa altura eles acabaram enrolados, o resto dos dois times olhou em expectativa. Próximos do chão eles capotaram das vassouras, rolaram pela grama em meio a socos e palavrões.

Então Draco rolou e ficou por cima, sentando sobre o tórax de Harry, erguendo uma mão cerrada. Sorriu vitorioso e mostrou o pomo dourado, relaxando mais o corpo sobre o outro, sua respiração tão ofegante quanto.

- Parece que você está um pouco fora de forma, Potter. – disse em tom de riso.

- Isso foi sujo! – reclamou, mesmo já esperando aquele tipo de coisa.

- Malfoys nunca jogam limpo. – sussurrou, saindo de cima dele.

Honeyman chegou ao chão antes dos outros, oferecendo sua mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar. Tinha aquele sorriso polido, mas notou certa perturbação nele.

- E com isso, ganhamos de duzentos e cinqüenta a cem. – dirigiu-se polidamente para os outros membros do time de Harry – Foi um bom jogo, rapazes.

- Estávamos empatados? – Harry perguntou para Justino, que acenou com a cabeça e ergueu os ombros.

Olhou para seus amigos, com seus uniformes sujos e estando suados, olhando um tanto quanto constrangidos pra o chão ou outros lugares, evitando encararem-se uns aos outros. Harry soltou um grunhido baixo, não acreditava que havia perdido para Malfoy pela primeira vez na frente deles.

Com Richard Honeyman envolvendo seus ombros, o que deveria parecer de forma amigável, mas para Harry pareceu meio possessivo, Draco brindou-o com um sorriso zombeteiro e mandou-lhe um beijo pelo ar. Achando que tivera o bastante por um dia, Harry virou-se e chamou os amigos para seguirem ao vestiário.

**oOo**

Após um silencioso banho, Harry e os companheiros se despediram do outro grupo. Havia um murmúrio sobre o que realmente havia acontecido na disputa do pomo, pra estarem tão entretidos ali e não prestarem atenção ao resto do jogo. O grupo já estava próximo à saída do estádio, onde uma barreira mágica os separava dos trouxas, quando Harry parou.

Seus amigos viraram para trás e ele lhes disse que havia esquecido algo, e que iria voltar. Mandou-os irem sem ele, Justino e Dino acenaram com a cabeça brevemente, entendendo de pronto. Quando se viu sozinho, tirou a velha capa da invisibilidade de seu pai da bolsa. Não servia mais para andar em grupo como fazia em Hogwarts, porque havia crescido demais desde então. Mas ainda servia-lhe perfeitamente.

Esgueirou-se até os vestiários novamente, mantendo-se em um canto quando o grupo saiu de lá, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém. Franziu o cenho não vendo nem Malfoy nem Honeyman entre eles. Assim que amaldiçoou sua má sorte quando que houvessem ido embora antes, ouviu as duas vozes conhecidas.

Aproximou-se cuidadosamente do vestiário, onde os dois continuavam. Pareciam começar uma discussão.

- ...não gosto disso. – captou a voz de Honeyman, irritada – Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês durante o jogo, mas não vou arriscar porque você quer provocá-lo.

- Não venha com ciúmes, Richard. – Malfoy o cortou ácido – Você tinha até achado que seria divertido.

- Não sei, mudei de idéia. – grunhiu, dando de ombros e passando os dedos pelo cabelo negro e curto.

- Não venha com essa! Prometeu que Potter seria meu! – aumentou a voz e pressionou um dedo no peito do outro – Que eu teria minha vingança.

- Porque não o deixa para _ele_? Aposto que tem tanta vontade de se vingar quanto você, Malfoy, ou até mais. – deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- De jeito nenhum, eu cheguei primeiro. – replicou com desprezo – Não darei esse gostinho a _ele_.

O loiro cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo, de um jeito arrogante que conhecia muito bem. Honeyman ainda passava a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso e olhando-o como se fosse uma criança teimosa.

Sem dizer mais nada, parecendo não querer argumentar mais, ele se aproximou de Malfoy. Circulou sua cintura com os braços e inclinado o rosto para beijar o pescoço do outro. Harry cerrou o punho naquele instante, ficando perturbado sem perceber. O loiro desviou-se friamente, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos em resposta.

- Não estou a fim. – explicou, com uma sobrancelha clara erguida.

- Fazem semanas, Malfoy. – disse entre dentes, visivelmente frustrado.

- Eu sei, mas você cortou completamente o clima agora. – afastou-se, vestindo sua capa e puxando os fios úmidos para trás.

- O que você quer Draco? Já não lhe dei o bastante?

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente, encarando-o impassível – Eu quero Potter.

E se retirou do vestiário, deixando-o amargando a conversa sozinho. Harry ainda o viu chutar um banco e blasfemar, antes de sair e seguir Malfoy. Sentiu o sangue ferver, cerrando ainda mais o punho enquanto andava a uma boa distância dele, não perdendo a cabeça loira de vista. Então era o que estava planejando, ter sua vingança?

Vingança pelo quê? Por seu pai estar preso, por Harry derrotar Voldemort, por fazer a família Malfoy falir? Por nunca ter aceitado sua amizade?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, imaginando porque de repente pensou naquele fato ocorrido dez anos atrás, que deveria estar enterrado no passado. Remoeu as palavras frias de Malfoy durante todo o caminho, percebendo apenas depois de um tempo considerável que o outro não havia desaparatado. Podia tê-lo feito assim que saiu dos domínios mágicos do estádio dos _Pride of Portee_.

Ao invés disso, ele seguia caminhando pelas ruas mal iluminadas na noite. Harry decidiu se aproximar um pouco mais, para evitar ser despistado. Ali tinha coisa. Por acaso ia para outro lugar, um encontro secreto que não podia ser arriscado pelo rastreamento de uso de magia?

A mente de Harry estava processando a mil, quando viu o loiro virar uma esquina e o seguiu cegamente. Quando alcançou, deu de cara com um rosto pálido muito próximo olhando diretamente para ele com seus olhos cinza. Harry não conteve um grito abafado de susto, como se houvesse visto um fantasma, tropeçando na barra da capa e caindo estrondosamente no chão.

De braços cruzados, Malfoy virou os olhos para cima, num gesto de enfado. Então se inclinou e estendeu a mão, puxando a capa e descobrindo o resto do corpo do moreno.

- Realmente Potter, tem certeza de que ser auror é uma boa escolha de profissão?

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Outubro/2006**


	5. Partes IX e X

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** sis Mudoh Belial, que permitiu ser alugada duas semanas por esta criatura que vos fala. Merece um altarzinho das betas! XD 

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Malfoy ignorava a forma com que Harry olhava chocado para ele, ainda caído, continuando a falar e dobrando a bela capa.

- Acredito que há outras profissões que combinem mais com o _Garoto de Ouro_. Você nunca conseguiria dar um bom espião. – estalou a língua.

O rapaz ao chão recuperou-se, encarando o loiro furiosamente. Ergueu-se de súbito e arrancou a capa das suas mãos e apontou a varinha em sua direção.

- Diferente de você, não é Malfoy? – rosnou.

- Bem, eu acredito que é um dom com o qual um legítimo sonserino nasce. – concordou, erguendo uma sobrancelha clara.

E voltou a cruzar os braços, como se esperasse alguma coisa de Harry. Este franziu o cenho, apertando os dedos em sua varinha, estranhando o fato do outro não ter ainda puxado e apontado a sua, para um duelo, como seria apropriado numa situação daquelas. Mas ainda assim não baixou sua guarda, Malfoy olhou vagamente para sua varinha.

- Estava imaginando quanto tempo eu teria de andar por aí até você aparecer. – resmungou.

- O que...? Então sabia o tempo todo que o seguia?

- Porque, eu não deveria? – foi a vez de Malfoy franzir o cenho.

Harry estava começando a se irritar com aquilo. Depois da conversa que ouvira com Honeyman, ele o fizera segui-lo até aquele beco desconhecido e ainda vinha com aquele papo confuso? O que a maldita doninha estava aprontando agora?

- Isso é alguma brincadeira? – disse em um tom baixo e ameaçador.

- Não, não é. – o loiro respondeu sério – Potter, ser traído pela sardentinha por acaso fundiu seu cérebro?

Aquele comentário deu um clique na cabeça de Harry, fazendo-o avançar em cima do loiro sem pensar, prensando-o contra a parede com um braço contra seu pescoço e a varinha contra a bochecha rosada. Malfoy tossiu, sentindo sufocar, mas não foi o suficiente para reprimir um sorriso de canto.

- Eu acho que acertei na mosca, não foi? – mesmo sufocando seu sarcasmo estava intacto.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy!

- Oh, Potty. Me faça calar. – ronronou.

Soltou-o de imediato e deu-lhe um safanão, fazendo-o bater as costas em um muro sujo. Malfoy gemeu e cerrou os olhos momentaneamente de dor. Lançou um olhar aborrecido ao outro.

- Qual o seu problema, Potter? Não é isso que vim fazer aqui, então pare com essa palhaçada. – disse com voz arrastada, enquanto ajeitava os fios loiros e o olhava de cima a baixo – Ao menos por enquanto, sim?

- Não sei diabos está falando, Malfoy. – Harry disfarçou, se empertigando e ficando embaraçado.

- Vou fingir que acredito. Então, que notícias tem de Shackelbolt?

Olhou em expectativa para Potter, que havia baixado apenas um pouco a varinha e o encarava ainda mais confuso que antes. Draco estranhou a atitude do ex-grifinório, aliás, estranhava-a desde o começo daquele pequeno "interlúdio". Permaneceram se encarando assim até a boca do loiro formar um "oh", entendendo o que acontecia.

- Ele não te disse. – concluiu.

- Quem?

- Kingsley Shackelbolt, sobre sua missão. Sobre mim. – disse pausadamente, como se lidasse com uma criancinha – Eu sou seu espião, Potter. Seu informante.

- Sim, você é um espião. Dos Comensais. – voltou a apontar-lhe a varinha, mais nervoso ainda.

_Aquela era a idéia que Shackelbolt fazia de uma piada_? – pensou Draco, suspirando. Sabia que iria ser difícil, conhecendo a cabeça dura de Harry Potter.

- Não, da _Ordem_. Esqueceu toda a guerra ou esteve entretido demais com as horcruxes?

- Certo. – Potter soltou uma risadinha descrente.

- É fácil confirmar, pergunte a Shackelbolt. – ergueu o queixo pontudo, como se tivesse ainda quinze anos e desafiasse seu maior inimigo de escola.

O ex-grifinório se limitou a encará-lo, estreitando os olhos, como se pensasse que fosse uma armadilha. Então sua expressão passou para uma concentrada, parecendo considerar o que ouvira. No minuto seguinte guardava a varinha no bolso traseiro e a capa no bolso do robe. Avançou novamente sobre Draco, agarrando as frentes do robe do loiro.

Draco cerrou os olhos em reflexo, achando que ia levar uma surra.

- Boa idéia. – disse Potter.

- O q...?

Foi tudo que pode falar no momento em que abriu os olhos. Então sentiu como se fosse sugado, uma sensação muito familiar a que tinha quando aparatava com Severus, quando não tinha idade para desaparatar.

Quando a sensação passou, viu-se em um lugar completamente diferente. Estavam à frente de um sobrado, na soleira da porta. A rua estava completamente quieta e na penumbra, com exceção dos postes acesos ao longo dela. Potter largou-o com violência, fazendo-o se desequilibrar, para bater a porta. Batia nela com força, fazendo um barulho desnecessário. Draco revirou os olhos para cima.

- Onde estamos?

- Na casa de Kingsley. – respondeu simplesmente.

O loiro sobressaltou-se, mas não com as batidas. Apressou-se a agarrar o braço do outro, impedindo-o de socar a porta mais uma vez.

- Potter, eu não faria isso... – alertou-o com voz baixa.

- Porque não? Não me desafiou a perguntar a ele? Pois então. – vociferou, se soltando.

- Porque não creio ser uma idéia muito boa acordá-lo. Faz idéia de que horas são? – apontou freneticamente para seu relógio de pulso, sussurrando.

- Oh. – a mão de Potter congelou no ar, olhando alarmado para o loiro.

Então o estalo da tranca e o rangido da porta se abrindo fez ambos se sobressaltarem e olharem naquela direção. Shackelbolt os atendia com uma cara de que poderia assassiná-los naquele momento. Harry podia jurar que era a mesma cara a qual muitos Comensais enfrentavam quando se viam frente a frente do alto auror.

O olhar de Draco percorreu instintivamente o torso do homem, nu. Ergueu uma sobrancelha conferindo o peito e o abdômen bem definidos, parando no cós do parecia ser uma calça de pijama, que deixava pouco a imaginação. Percebendo o olhar assassino cravado agora em si, Draco pigarreou e desviou o olhar, se endireitando.

- Não olhe para mim, ele me trouxe a força. – apontou para o ex-grifinório.

- A que devo a honra dessa visita? – esgueirou os olhos negros para a figura de Harry.

O rapaz não deixou se intimidar, recuperando-se, e pediu para entrar porque havia coisas a perguntar. O auror com relutância abriu mais a porta e se afastou para o lado, dando espaço para os dois rapazes passarem, olhou para os lados da rua, antes de fechá-la.

Draco ainda comentou algo sobre sua boa forma, na esperança de amenizar seu humor, mas recebeu um olhar aborrecido do sonolento Kingsley. Sentaram-se em um sofá de dois lugares e com um toque de varinha o auror fez aparecer uma garrafa e três copos, servindo a bebida para cada um. O loiro olhou para a bebida e comentou em um tom inocente:

- Posso pedir um café?

Kingsley bufou e com outro manejo de varinha, transformou o copo na mão de Draco em uma gigantesca xícara, contendo o líquido fumegante, que o ex-sonserino assoprou e bebericou feliz da vida.

- Vamos ao que os traz aqui. – resmungou, e então encarou Harry – Não lembro de ter mandado trazer ele e nem vir a minha casa.

- Não lembro de ter me dito quem era nosso espião. – replicou teimoso.

Draco sentiu a tensão entre o chefe de aurores e o aprendiz de auror, observando alternadamente um e outro do seu canto, através do vapor que saía da sua xícara a qual não tirava de perto dos seus lábios. Só mesmo um idiota grifinório feito Potter para falar daquele jeito com Shackelbolt. Mas então ele era o _salvador_ do mundo bruxo, portanto achava que podia falar daquele jeito até mesmo com o Ministro da Magia, Draco revirou os olhos. . O homem grande suspirou, cruzando os dedos e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Se eu tivesse lhe dito com quem trabalharia, teria aceitado a missão?

- Não. – a resposta foi instantânea.

- Ei, eu não fiquei menos infeliz ao receber a coruja da Ordem com a notícia! – Draco comentou subitamente, se sentindo ofendido.

- Mas ambos irão trabalhar juntos. – Kingsley disse em tom de comando – O evento de fim de ano no castelo de Honeyman nos abriu algumas brechas. Decidi colocá-lo com Malfoy assim que recebi o relatório dele sobre aquela noite.

Ante o ar confuso de Potter, Draco depositou sua xícara, agora pela metade, na mesinha de centro e se recostou no sofá, olhando-o de soslaio, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Coloquei algumas idéias na cabeça de Richard, por exemplo, como seria uma vantagem trazê-lo mais para perto. Nesses tempos, não há Comensal que não queira pôr as mãos no salvador do mundo bruxo.

- Então está querendo dizer que aquele papo de vingança que ouvi no vestiário era apenas fachada? – o ex-grifinório perguntou em tom descrente.

- Eu me vingarei ainda, Potter. Um dia, do meu jeito. – um sorriso de escaninho surgiu no canto dos lábios finos – Mas não agora e não dessa forma.

- Oh, eu aposto que sim. – replicou, em tom ácido.

Um alto e irritado pigarro os fez desconectarem seus intensos olhares de desafio um do outro.

- Desculpe interromper o flerte, – o auror ergueu uma sobrancelha negra, vendo Harry se remexer no sofá a menção de "flerte" – mas creio que podemos considerar tudo esclarecido, certo? Malfoy o manterá informado sobre tudo.

- Hei! Como assim esclarecido? Eu nem ao menos disse se concordava ou não com esse arranjo! – Harry cerrou os punhos apoiados nos joelhos, sentindo-se rejeitado – Como pode esperar que eu trabalhe com... _ele_?

- Desculpe Sr. Potter – Kingsley começou com seu tom de autoridade – Mas um auror aceita seu trabalho sob qualquer circunstância.

- Como saber se Malfoy não é um deles? – vociferou e apontou para o loiro, não importando com o fato de ele estar ouvindo tudo e tomando seu café com uma expressão calma – Pode resolver de uma hora para outra se juntar aos Comensais, nunca confie em um Malfoy!

- Eu não confio, Harry. Mas esse Malfoy em questão tem tantos problemas envolvidos que não seria estúpido de me trair, eu faria questão de segui-lo até os confins do mundo e fazê-lo pagar lentamente. – disse com uma expressão sombria.

- Não duvido nem um pouquinho... – disse Malfoy de seu canto, com uma nota de divertimento.

- É bom mesmo. – Harry olhou o outro rapaz de esguelha.

- Espero que lembre disso quando for aceitar suas próximas missões, Harry. – Kingsley disse com um tom que dava por encerrado o assunto.

Então virou para Malfoy com um ar de quem sempre tivera algum negócio com ele, o que, àquela altura, Harry não duvidava mais.

- E como está nosso rapaz, Malfoy?

- Ele começou a não gostar da idéia, mas lembrá-lo de quem é nosso mentor deve tê-lo feito mudar de opinião. – disse, retornando a sua xícara e tomando o resto do café.

- Que idéia? Quem? – Harry questionou, ficando mais irritado sendo deixado de lado em tantas informações.

- Oh, você irá saber. – o loiro respondeu com ar de riso, depositando sua xícara vazia de volta na mesinha.

- Irá saber com o tempo, nem mesmo Malfoy possui todas as informações. Ainda está tentando ganhar a confiança de Honeyman. – Kingsley se limitou a responder.

- Bem, a conversa está realmente interessante, mas tenho de ir. – Malfoy levantou-se de súbito, passando os dedos pelos fios aloirados.

Apesar do ar impecável, ele parecia estar com alguma pressa, olhando disfarçadamente seu relógio. Kingsley os acompanhou a porta e encarou duramente o ex-grifinório, fazendo-o sentir aquele arrepio de medo que às vezes acontecia estando sob as ordens do auror.

- Me lembre de descontar pontos de seu treinamento da próxima vez que aparecer em minha casa tão tarde e não se tratar de uma emergência. – alertou Harry.

- Mas essa era uma emer... – seu argumento foi cortado, recebendo uma porta fechada na cara. Virou-se para o ex-sonserino, com vários desaforos na ponta da sua língua.

- Até mais, Potter. – disse a voz arrastada, rapidamente.

Foi o que deu tempo de ouvir, antes de vê-lo desaparatar.

Harry desceu as escadas da entrada amaldiçoando seus antepassados. De todas as pessoas, ele havia de ficar preso em uma missão com Malfoy! Ignorou solenemente a fisgada em seu baixo ventre, que discordava ligeiramente da sua revolta, e desaparatou.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Draco também não gostara nada de ter de trabalhar com Harry Potter naquela missão, ainda que achasse cada vez mais fascinante saber que poderia provocá-lo de maneiras mais divertidas. Mas tinha de admitir que aquilo lhe trouxera certos avanços com Richard. Era a primeira vez em meses que ele o guiava para o ninho dos Comensais, onde o mentor dele estava escondido, esperando e planejando o momento de atacar a comunidade bruxa.

Richard o levara até uma floresta na Escócia, junto com mais três ex-comensais como eles. Estiveram andando por boas duas horas pela mata fechada, escondidos da luz pelas copas das árvores altas. Tinham suas varinhas em punho, mas nenhum deles se atrevia a usar magia, não até que fosse estritamente necessário. Usavam pesadas capas negras cobrindo seus cabelos e parte de seus rostos. Como imaginara, o lugar era protegido por um fiel. Mas este não fora revelado a Draco.

O que o deixava bastante irritado, considerando o quanto tivera de fazer e abrir mão, o quanto tivera de se envolver com alguém como Richard, apenas para chegar onde estava. O maldito havia permitido e conseguido que se envolvesse nos planos apenas superficialmente. Mas Draco era um sonserino, ele sabia esperar sua oportunidade e agarrá-la em tempo.

Logo puderam divisar a entrada de uma caverna, que ao loiro pareceu estreita. Foram recepcionados por um jovem da idade deles, que Malfoy reconheceu imediatamente e gelou. O rapaz olhou aborrecido para ele, esperando com uma tocha que entrasse na sua frente, reconheceu como Theodore Nott. Estava mais magro que nunca, a capa ridiculamente dançando em seu corpo fino, sua face abatida demonstrava que provavelmente era obrigado a fazer muito trabalho e dormia pouco.

Lembrava de que era um garoto solitário e sorumbático da Sonserina, que preferia ficar em seu canto a participar de uma gangue como a de Draco Malfoy. Sua maior convivência com ele viera na época da guerra, sendo um dos filhos de Comensais obrigados por seus pais a lutarem ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. Apenas um soldado a mais que muitas vezes era deixado de lado e feito de mula de carga. Pela sua aparência e mau humor, não deveria ter mudado muito.

Tinha a impressão de que Nott ficaria furioso ao vê-lo, sabendo que escapara de uma situação que em primeira instância nem desejara ser posto. Puxou seu capuz mais para frente, cobrindo seu rosto pontudo até os lábios. Nott franziu o cenho, observando-o intrigado passar por ele. Atravessaram passagens apertadas até alcançarem uma galeria, onde mais Comensais os esperavam – entre eles reconheceu o próprio pai de Nott.

Alguns deles haviam sido presos na batalha do Ministério, aquela que envolvia a Profecia de Harry Potter e o lorde. Com os dementadores ao lado dos Comensais, outra fuga em massa de Azkaban ocorrera na guerra. Nem todos foram soltos pelos colegas, como seu pai, considerado traidor. Para ser sincero, Draco não se sentia a vontade diante de tantos rostos familiares, sentindo-se de volta ao covil das cobras.

Passaram os mantimentos para um homem atarracado, que olhou desconfiado para Draco. Quando pediu que este mostrasse seu rosto, Richard se interpôs, exigindo ver seu mentor naquele instante.

Relutante, o homem os conduziu até onde ele se encontrava, sentado displicente sobre uma poltrona velha adornada de prata e pedraria de jade, os braços formando serpentes. O loiro estreitou os olhos cinza por debaixo do capuz. Estava sem sua barba característica, mas estava tão acabado como quando o encontrara anos atrás pela primeira vez, junto a sua tia Bellatrix: Rodolphus Lestrange.

Não tinha lembranças boas daquele homem, e acreditava que até mesmo o Comensal não gostaria nem um pouco de saber quem estava debaixo daquela capa. Teve de se segurar para não dar uma risada debochada ao ver Richard e mais os três que viera com eles se curvarem em reverência. Draco se recusou a imitá-los, recebendo um olhar penetrante de Lestrange.

Quando Richard abriu a boca, o homem ergueu a mão, interrompendo-o. Com um sinal, fez dois homens agarrarem Draco e arrancarem seu capuz, mal lhe deram tempo de se debater. Ao ver a face pálida e fios prateados bagunçados ao redor dela, a expressão de Lestrange passou da surpresa a uma enfurecida. Dirigiu-se a Richard como se fosse atacá-lo.

- Honeyman, o que significa isso? Você me diz que possui um trunfo para me oferecer, e me vem com... _isso_? – disse com desprezo, apontando para o loiro.

- Eu posso explicar, senhor. – o outro começou, um tanto abalado.

- Espero que possa! – vociferou – Porque não há justificativas em trazer na minha frente um traidor, _filho_ de um traidor!

- Meu pai não era um traidor! – Draco rosnou, tentando se desvencilhar dos dois Comensais.

- Tem razão, ele era também um fracassado! – soltou uma risada sarcástica – Devo lembrar que é tão fracassado quanto seu pai, Malfoy?

O homem se levantou com a varinha erguida, aproximou-se em passadas largas, segurando com firmeza o queixo pontudo de Draco, com força suficiente para deixar marcas. A ponta da varinha tocou o lado do pescoço longo, e aproximou seu rosto até tocar o nariz dele com o seu. O loiro sentiu um cheiro forte de tabaco e se viu na mira de olhos penetrantes.

- Eu estava mesmo pensando em fazer uma visitinha a sua mãe e a você, Malfoy. – sussurrou ameaçador.

- Não estou do lado que pensa que estou...

- Oh, mesmo? Não me engana, Malfoy. Você vem da mesma farinha que Snape, covardes e traidores!

- Nós apenas acreditamos que é mais útil um Comensal livre, que um preso, fugitivo ou _morto_. – replicou ácido, com uma coragem que surpreendeu a si mesmo.

- Senhor Lestrange, posso garantir que ele está comigo já faz alguns meses e não há...

- Você é outro imprestável, Honeyman! – afastou-se de Draco e virou-se para o jovem postado a poucos passos deles.

- Deve entender que não posso passar por cima de todos, isso leva algum tempo. – Richard argumentou, ficando nervoso.

- Mas temos algo que pode animá-lo. – interrompeu Draco, fazendo Lestrange olhar para ele novamente, surpreso com sua audácia – Podemos ter Harry Potter. – disse, conseguindo toda a atenção do lugar – Eu sei que está louco para pôr as mãos no maldito que matou minha tia. – concluiu com um sorriso, percebendo o olho do homem tremer a menção da esposa.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – disse com voz rouca, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Draco fez sinal para que o soltasse antes, e com uma ordem de Lestrange, libertou-se dos braços dos Comensais.

- O mesmo que você, vingança. Potter colocou meu pai na prisão, e se ele ainda está apodrecendo lá, deixado pelo seu lorde, foi por culpa daquele mestiço. – fez questão de manter seu tom de desprezo – E talvez parte da sua fortuna, que deveria ser de minha mãe se Black não tivesse feito um testamento.

- Agora fala como seu pai. – o homem soltou uma risada debochada – E como pretende conseguir isso?

- Temos nossos métodos, senhor. – Draco deu um sorriso de escaninho, ignorando o desconforto e o olhar um tanto irritado que Richard lançou a ele.

- Muito bem. – disse em tom conclusivo.

Então voltou a sua poltrona e chamou Richard, este se curvou até que Lestrange pudesse lhe confidenciar ao ouvido. O tom era muito baixo, mas Draco conseguiu pegar as últimas palavras, ditas em um tom mais alto.

- E não o traga mais aqui. Não até provar sua verdadeira lealdade e cumprir o que promete.

- Sim, senhor.

Com uma reverência, Richard se afastou. Draco e os outros o acompanharam até a floresta. Percebeu o olhar enfurecido que Nott lhe lançou ao passar por ele, mas fingiu ignorá-lo. Depois de dez minutos caminhando de volta na mata, Richard prensou Draco contra uma árvore – possuía uma expressão muito consternada.

- Porque me convenceu a trazê-lo aqui? Não confia em mim? Já não lhe disse mil vezes que Lestrange nunca o aceitaria? – suspirou como se segurasse um grande peso – Porque acatei seu pedido, hein? – perguntou a si mesmo, esfregando a testa.

- Pelo simples fato que não consegue ficar sem isso, Richard. – disse, trazendo o rosto do outro junto ao seu, beijando-o.

A primeira reação de Richard foi de choque, então, quando começou a corresponder, Draco encerrou o contato de súbito. Lançou-lhe um sorriso de canto, antes de continuar a caminhar pela mata, fazendo-o segui-lo, parecendo dar uma trégua.

Aquilo lhe deu algumas horas para pensar. Que Richard não lhe daria mais brechas por medo de Lestrange era fato. Agora ele devia contatar Potter e tentar descobrir uma maneira de convencê-lo de que podia trazê-lo ao cerco dos Comensais.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Fevereiro/2007**


	6. Partes XI e XII

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **Lemon**  
Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** sis Mudoh Belial, que permitiu ser alugada duas semanas por esta criatura que vos fala. Merece um altarzinho das betas! XD

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Harry passara a semana ficando distraído, irritado com o fato de Malfoy não tê-lo contatado por dias. Não que ele estivesse sentindo falta da doninha, mas como a missão andaria com aquela espera? Era muita ingenuidade de Kingsley achar que os dois trabalhariam tranquilamente. Esquecera que era de senso comum que grifinórios não trabalhavam bem com sonserinos, e vice-versa.

Hermione percebia que seu amigo não andava fazendo os relatórios de forma correta, que sua cabeça estava fora daquele escritório. No fim da tarde do quinto dia, a garota sugeriu que encerrassem o serviço, o que foi alegremente acatado pelos outros dois colegas. Harry os acompanhou até o elevador do Ministério, taciturno.

- Ah, que ótimo. – Dean sussurrou sarcástico.

O comentário fez Harry erguer a cabeça e ver um par de pessoas entrarem no elevador, conversando animadas. Estreitou os olhos por trás dos óculos, reconhecendo Malfoy, vestindo o que parecia ser um traje muito parecido com o que seu pai costumava usar. O loiro discutia alguma banalidade com um juiz que Harry conhecia apenas de vista.

O homem que aparentava mais de cinqüenta anos cumprimentou-o e os seus amigos polidamente. Foi nesse momento em que seu olhar e o de Malfoy se encontraram, ficando presos por segundos, até o loiro dar seu sorriso de escárnio e acariciar distraidamente a bengala de cabeça de serpente que segurava, insinuando um movimento que fez o moreno corar de imediato.

Parou quando o juiz voltou a se virar para ele, continuando a conversa que mantinham. Harry sentiu uma fisgada desconfortável a ver Malfoy falar com o homem com voz tão aveludada, enquanto este parecia um tanto quanto inclinado demais para o lado do loiro. Mal percebeu que Hermione já havia saído com Justin e Dean do elevador e o chamava. Lançou ainda um último olhar aos dois quando saiu, vendo Malfoy lançar um de esguelha em resposta.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas então a porta do elevador fechou para continuar subindo. Hermione voltou a chamá-lo e ele finalmente se virou. Rapidamente inventou uma desculpa qualquer sobre ter esquecido algo no escritório e pediu para que fossem embora sem ele. A garota olhou desconfiada, mas nada disse, acenando com a cabeça.

Apertou o botão do elevador com certa insistência, levando um choque do mesmo, que parecia ter se irritado com o abuso. Harry olhava feio para ele enquanto finalmente a porta abria. Adentrou rapidamente e ficou olhando os botões com números, sem lembrar que andar o juiz havia apertado naquela hora.

Então um pigarro o fez se sobressaltar e virar, para encontrar Malfoy em um canto, observando-o com uma expressão divertida. Passando e parando muito perto de Harry, o loiro apertou um andar e lhe disse próximo a seu ouvido:

- Me pague um café, Potter.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Harry e ele afastou-se um passo instintivamente, irritado com o olhar debochado do outro.

- Está maluco, Malfoy? Se nos virem juntos?

- Se aparecer alguém conhecido, apenas finja que somos amantes! – disse e piscou de forma inocente.

- O que? Malfoy! – guinchou.

- Estou brincando, - ergueu as mãos – ou não, nesse caso. – sorriu – Então me leve a algum lugar trouxa, não creio que teremos problemas lá.

E saiu do elevador assim que abriu as portas, sem dar direito de resposta a Harry, esperando obviamente que o seguisse. E foi o que ele fez, mantendo uma distância segura até ambos estarem fora do Ministério. Enfeitiçaram suas vestes bruxas em roupas cotidianas trouxas.

- Tem certeza que quer entrar em uma loja trouxa, Malfoy? – olhou desconfiado para o outro – Achei que tivesse aversão a eles.

- Eu gosto do café deles. Aqueles feitos naquelas tranqueiras ligadas na parede... – começou a explicar fazendo gestos atrapalhados, tentando descrever.

- São cafeteiras, máquinas. Deveriam ter colocado você em _Estudo dos Trouxas_ no sétimo ano como punição. – disse a última frase num murmúrio.

Harry desaparatou ambos até onde achou estarem fora de olhares bruxos. Malfoy fez cara feia para a lojinha simples, mas nada disse. Apenas falaram quando ambos estavam acomodados com seus respectivos pedidos – Malfoy com uma outra xícara grande de café, como Harry notou, na qual ele não cessava de depositar açúcar.

- Alguém aqui não vai dormir essa noite. – comentou, tomando seu chá.

- Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer de noite, mesmo. – respondeu, despejando o último saquinho de açúcar – Espero que esteja ansioso pelas novidades que trago.

- Espere um pouco, Malfoy. Primeiro me diga como se meteu nisso, e com a Ordem.

- E porque eu preciso fazer isso?

- Porque não é um segredo que não confio e nunca confiei em você, Malfoy. Então desembucha. – disse sério.

- É um bom argumento. – ergueu um dedo, tomando um gole calmamente de seu café – E a resposta é bem simples: percebi que não teria vida muito longa ao lado dos Comensais e fiz um acordo com a Ordem. E ajudei bastante Snape como um espião.

- Claro que tinha segundas intenções. – deduziu sarcástico.

- Não nego, me conhece para saber. Mas elas não são da sua conta, Potter.

- Porque se envolver de novo, se já está com sua vida arrumada e salva?

- Estou em débito com a Ordem da Fênix, um grande débito. Não se pode simplesmente trair uma facção como os Comensais e deixar a Ordem como se nada houvesse acontecido, Potty. Não enquanto houver motivos para ela existir.

- Então essa missão...

- Creio que quer saber tudo sobre Richard Honeyman, e como parei nisso. – o interrompeu, girando a xícara em sua mão e parecendo não se abalar muito.

- Se vamos trabalhar nisso juntos, sim.

- Encontrei Richard quando me juntei aos Comensais, mas ele nunca recebeu a marca negra. – começou – Ele possuía muitos contatos por conta do pai influente, era útil para os Comensais e ele havia se interessado com a política do Lorde das Trevas desde Hogwarts. De fato, ele já havia dado em cima de mim na escola, mostrando muito interesse. – nisso ergueu os olhos cinza, para ver Harry se remexer e cruzar os braços, incomodado.

- Achei que estava namorando Pansy na época. – resmungou.

- Se não se lembra, no sexto ano eu estava ocupado demais me preocupando em não ter minha família morta para me ocupar com namoricos. – replicou sombrio – Naquele tempo eu o rejeitei, mas então minha situação depois da guerra ficou ligeiramente complicada, como você e muita gente sabem. – encarou seu reflexo na bebida escura – Então me pareceu uma boa idéia... – deixou no ar.

Harry, que naquele momento tomava seu chá, engasgou, cuspindo parte da bebida. Malfoy ergueu sua xícara da mesa e se afastou, olhando com certo nojo.

- Está dizendo que se envolveu com Honeyman para devolver sua família ao status que ela tinha? – perguntou chocado, limpando o queixo e olhando embaraçado para os lados.

- Não é como se fosse algo muito repulsivo, ele é até bom de cama. – deu de ombros.

- Sabe, Malfoy, eu acho que posso ficar sem os detalhes. – disse com voz ligeiramente esganiçada, cobrindo os olhos com uma mão.

Malfoy soltou uma risada e pareceu impelido a falar mais, mas desistiu, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

- Soube que Richard voltou a ter contatos com alguns ex-Comensais e desde então venho tentando me envolver nos seus planos. Mas ele abre sua guarda muito pouco, preciso usar de artifícios que não gosto nem um pouco para conseguir pequenas coisas. Então não use sua tendência a se precipitar e estragar tudo, sim? – alertou-o.

- Imagino que artifícios, – murmurou, tirando a mão dos olhos – e eu não sou um precipitado. – franziu as sobrancelhas, aborrecido.

- O que quiser acreditar, Potter. – disse em voz arrastada – Mas voltemos ao trabalho. Creio que consegui convencer Lestrange de que poderia armar algo para o _Garoto de Ouro_. Ou ao menos consegui uma chance, até que confiem em mim.

- Lestrange? – aquele nome atingiu-o como um soco.

- O que foi Potter, está com medo?

- Em seus sonhos, Malfoy. – rosnou.

As lembranças de sua batalha com Bellatrix continuavam frescas na sua memória. Os gritos da mulher, o modo como os olhos insanos viraram para trás, a satisfação que sentira em matá-la e vingar Sirius. Aquela satisfação sinistra que o incomodava até naquele momento.

Rodolphos Lestrange deveria ser dos Comensais o que mais sentiria prazer em tê-lo nas mãos, Harry tinha certeza. Tentou desanuviar a imagem aterrorizante da mulher caindo sem vida ao chão. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça e voltou a encarar Malfoy.

- E como pretende fazê-los acreditar que me tem em seu poder?

- Richard irá convidá-lo a freqüentar sua casa, seus clubes, como se você fosse mais uma das presas nas quais ele estenderá sua influência de poder. Você se mostrará interessado em uma classe a qual nunca participou.

- E isso será o suficiente para eles? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente – Com todo o dinheiro que me foi deixado, eu poderia ter me interessado antes.

- Eu poderia seduzi-lo. – o loiro respondeu, como se fosse uma coisa usual.

- Certo! – disse ainda descrente, mas sentindo seu coração saltar – Fala como se fosse uma coisa muito fácil.

- Não me subestime. Eu já fiz mais vezes do que você pode contar, posso até dizer que sou muito bom nisso.

O ex-grifinório se remexeu de novo e desviou o olhar, sentindo inexplicavelmente uma sensação muito familiar em seu peito, que estivera adormecida por anos.

- Droga Malfoy, você... – abriu a boca duas vezes procurando o que falar – Tem uma noiva, por Merlin! Não se sente nem um pouco culpado?

Malfoy revirou os olhos para cima, nem um pouco interessado de voltar a discutir o assunto.

- Sim, Potter. Mas alguém tem de continuar a descendência dos Malfoy, e essa tarefa sobrou para mim, se não se recorda desse fato. – respondeu com escárnio – E devo lembrar minha vida não lhe interessa, Potter?

- Eu não sou gay, Malfoy. – sussurrou, com medo de que as pessoas ao redor ouvissem – Além do mais, eu tinha uma noiva até semanas atrás.

- Está certo, tinha! E por favor, não é como se a relação de vocês fosse firme. – se divertiu com a cara de espanto de Harry – Você passou a maior parte do tempo lutando com o Lorde das Trevas, teve apenas uma namorada... Como não saber se o salvador do mundo bruxo não possui outros gostos, afinal? Indiferente a eles ambos sabemos que ele não é. – lambeu os lábios, provocante.

Harry sentou reto em seu assento, engolindo em seco, o baque daquele incidente que o afetara por semanas voltando com força. Malfoy era um bastardo de marca maior.

- Então, qual sua resposta? Pode voltar a sua tão preciosa virilidade hétero depois, se quiser. – disse de forma debochada.

- Eu não vou lhe responder isso, Malfoy. – rosnou Harry, vermelho e remexendo nos bolsos em busca de dinheiro para pagar a conta – Primeiro vamos ao seu plano de aceitar os convites de Honeyman. – jogou as moedas na mesa e se levantou.

- Oh, Potty. Você não é nem um pouco divertido. – ronronou Malfoy, imitando-o e seguindo para fora da loja.

Andaram até um beco próximo. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e Malfoy deu um sorriso de canto e piscou um olho, antes de desaparatarem.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Ainda não acreditava que havia aceitado entrar naquela – Harry resmungava consigo mesmo, segurando um copo de firewhisky e observando o salão através dos seus eternos óculos redondos. Nunca imaginou que poderia ser tão entediante participar daquele tipo de coisa. Então era aquilo que bruxos da alta sociedade faziam quando não estavam exercendo sua influência no Ministério, aumentando suas coleções de feitiços e objetos de artes obscuras.

Eles possuíam clubes para festas e encontros sociais, chás da tarde, salões com mesas de jogos bruxo. Suspirou. Onde estava o bom e velho quadribol de fim de semana? Quando voltava com seus amigos todo sujo e quebrado no fim do dia para casa.

- Mais firewhisky, senhor Potter? – um elfo doméstico carregando uma bandeja perguntou polidamente.

Não hesitou em depositar o copo vazio na bandeja e pegar um cheio, murmurando um agradecimento. Com um 'pop', o elfo sumiu da mesma forma que surgiu. Foi quando Harry percebeu Honeyman vir em sua direção, com Malfoy andando a um passo atrás dele, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Harry achou a cena engraçada, como se Malfoy fosse uma espécie de empregado ou capanga, sempre o acompanhando e seguindo atrás. Sabia que aquela impressão irritaria o ex-sonserino se ele soubesse, ainda que o posto de amante não estivesse muito longe daquelas duas definições. Harry apertou os lábios e acenou brevemente com a cabeça, cumprimentando ambos.

Como o ex-corvinal, Malfoy vestia-se impecavelmente, suas vestes surpreendentemente claras dessa vez, iluminando a tez pálida. Os cabelos lisos estavam arrumados, mas soltos. Harry sentiu seus dedos coçarem e pôs sua mão no bolso enquanto segurava o copo ainda cheio na outra. O loiro limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha clara, com um ar de desprezo constante no rosto pontudo. Honeyman abriu um grande sorriso e saudou-o entusiasticamente.

- Vejo que veio sozinho, não trouxe um de seus amigos? – comentou, olhando para os lados.

- Não. Eles tinham outros compromissos essa noite. – respondeu, notando certo tom de censura.

- Oh, é uma pena. – comentou, com uma voz que não denotava sequer um pouco do que dizia – Mas estou muito satisfeito por ter aceitado meu convite. Nós estávamos perdendo todos esses anos sem Harry Potter conosco.

Harry teve de segurar o ímpeto de rodar os olhos para cima ao ouvir tal bajulação. Detrás do rapaz, viu Malfoy cobrir discretamente a boca, provavelmente para ocultar um riso.

- Venha, tem algo que quero lhe mostrar. – Honeyman falou animado, fazendo um gesto para que o acompanhasse.

Passaram por mesas de jogo, carteado e fichas mágicas estavam sobre as mesas, ocupando de homens de todas as idades que riam e falavam alto. A fumaça dos charutos os envolvia e fazia Harry se sentir um pouco zonzo. Em todo o lugar não se via uma presença feminina – soubera que nas tardes aquele salão era lotado de madames tomando chá e comendo bolinhos.

Alcançaram uma mesa diferente, onde havia uma roleta e na mesa havia números de aposta e fichas. Tendo vivido sua infância com os Dursley, reconhecia apenas pelos filmes de _James Bond_, que seu tio Válter era fã.

- Não é magnífico? Meu pai trouxe de um... Como os trouxas chamam? Cassino? – franziu o cenho, esperando que Harry confirmasse – Mas com a diferença de que o jogo foi adaptado a nossa maneira.

Com um aceno de varinha, a roleta girou em uma velocidade absurda, nem ao menos se via ou ouvia a bolinha bater. Com outro aceno, a roleta parou de imediato, com a bolinha parada em uma casa de número, como se estivesse ali grudada todo o tempo.

- Eu achava que era mais divertido esperar e ver ansioso onde a bolinha irá parar. – comentou Harry, não tão impressionado quanto Richard gostaria.

- Ora, detalhes. – fez um gesto evasivo – Gostaria de se juntar a nós e fazer as apostas? – sentou-se, indicando um assento para ele.

Harry olhou apreensivo para todos aqueles rostos dispostos na mesa, todos familiares do infame jogo de cartas que participara na mansão de Honeyman. Apesar de estar ali por uma missão, sentiu que não estava muito a fim de ser derrotado e humilhado mais uma vez.

- Não obrigado. – declinou, continuando em pé – Prefiro observar por enquanto.

- Oh, mas junte-se a nós ao menos uma vez. – insistiu, recebendo outra negativa, então se dirigiu a Malfoy – Você joga, Draco?

- Desculpe, mas terei de declinar também. Não confio ainda em um jogo desses. – respondeu, lançando um olhar indeciso para a roleta.

Enquanto Richard tentava convencer Malfoy, Harry se afastava para um canto, ficando próximo a uma janela. Percebendo sua bebida esquentando na sua mão, levou o copo a boca, mas foi interrompido pela voz arrastada.

- Não é uma boa idéia se embebedar nesse lugar, achei que tivesse aprendido.

Harry estreitou os olhos para a figura do loiro, que se postava do seu lado na mesma bancada da janela. Ignorando o aviso do outro, deu um bom gole da sua bebida, sentindo sua garganta queimar. Malfoy rodou os olhos para cima e pegou uma taça cheia da bandeja de um elfo que passava por eles.

- Não podia nem ao menos vir vestido decentemente? – estalou a língua em reprovação, dando uma olhada nas vestes de Harry, para ilustrar.

- Não há nada de errado com minhas vestes. – grunhiu, olhando para si mesmo. E ele realmente não achava, era seu melhor robe, não importando o fato de que ele tinha uns bons dois anos de uso.

- Oh, por favor, Potter. O que andou fazendo com toda sua fortuna esse tempo todo? Gastando na sardentinha? – debochou.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – rosnou, chamando a atenção de alguns presentes. Mas então baixou o tom de voz, embaraçado – Não fale mais de Gina desse jeito na minha frente. – o viu ergueu uma sobrancelha clara com uma expressão divertida – Não tem nada a ver.

- Tem razão, pelo visto ter dinheiro não quer dizer ter classe. – observou ácido.

- Parece saber bem quando o assunto é falta de dinheiro. Tempos difíceis? – alfinetou de volta.

Malfoy ficou vermelho e pareceu bastante aborrecido com o comentário. Harry sempre soube que o ponto para penetrar na pele dele era mencionar família e dinheiro. No entanto o loiro preferiu dar um gole da sua taça. Parando para pensar melhor, contudo, Harry percebeu que não andavam tão intolerantes um com o outro. Em circunstâncias normais depois de ouvir no mínimo três desaforos de Malfoy, perdia a paciência e partia para cima dele.

Talvez tivesse amadurecido e, por mais difícil que parecesse a Harry, Malfoy também. Não poderia saber o que acontecera a ele do sexto ano até aquele momento, aquele período compreendia tempos sombrios a Harry.

Os ataques do loiro pareciam ter mudado de foco, não menos irritantes. Não importando o que o traidor do seu corpo achasse!

Harry desviou a custo os olhos dos dedos longos que seguravam a taça, ficando aborrecido consigo mesmo. Observou os ocupantes da mesa com a roleta, Malfoy o imitou.

- Todos eles são... – começou, deixando no ar.

- Apenas três deles. – respondeu no mesmo tom baixo – Os dois à direita de Richard e o de cabelos castanho-claro na outra ponta. Eu não os conhecia antes, devem ter sido convencidos por ele a se aliarem a causa. Não creio que lembre, mas ele costumava andar por Hogwarts flanqueado pelos três. O resto são filhos de famílias influentes, ele gosta de andar cercado de tipos poderosos.

Então Malfoy estava no meio deles apenas porque Honeyman gostava de mantê-lo por perto, como uma coisa a ser exibida – Harry concluiu, sentindo-se mais e mais incomodado com a relação daqueles dois.

- E o que exatamente eu devo fazer agora?

- Apenas continue conversando comigo, é o suficiente. – o loiro deu de ombros.

- Então tudo que temos a fazer é continuar provocando um ao outro? – remexeu o restinho de bebida que ainda restava em seu copo – Não é tão complicado como imaginei. Quer dizer, eu ainda prefiro socar sua cara debochada, mas não é tão ruim assim.

- Podemos sempre partir para outro nível de interação. – comentou com ar de fingida inocência, então olhando Harry de esguelha e passando o dedo indicador pela borda da taça.

Quando ele levou o mesmo dedo a boca para lambê-lo, Harry teve de se repreender de novo por olhar. Suspirou virando-se de costas para o salão e debruçando-se na janela, observando o jardim do lado de fora, sentindo uma leve brisa bagunçar os seus já desfeitos fios escuros.

- Porque tem sempre de fazer isso? – resmungou.

- Fazer o que?

Harry sobressaltou-se, vendo Malfoy deslizar para mais perto apoiando os cotovelos na bancada, inclinado sua cabeça para encará-lo e fazendo os fios prateados cobrirem parte de sua face. Estavam muito próximos, Harry tinha certeza de que os olhando do salão pareceriam estar confidenciando segredos íntimos. Com embaraço sentiu suas faces corarem. Quis culpar a luz do luar sobre eles, mas lhe pareceu que a expressão do rosto do ex-sonserino havia suavizado suas feições constantemente arrogantes.

- Draco, Potter! – a voz de Richard os interrompeu – Venha jogar, não está sendo tão divertido sem vocês aqui! – reclamou, de maneira petulante.

Ocultos em parte pela janela, Malfoy lançou-lhe um sorriso triunfante antes de se virar, como se dissesse a Harry que haviam conseguido. Observou por alguns segundos ainda com certo choque as costas do loiro enquanto este ia até a mesa. Honeyman fez um assento surgir do seu lado, para que Malfoy sentasse.

Quando Harry voltou à mesma mesa, tomando um lugar quase oposto ao deles, viu de relance um olhar de desafio nos olhos de Richard, que foi mal disfarçado pela expressão calorosa que mostrava.

Não soube por que, mas naquele momento Harry devolveu-lhe o olhar na mesma medida. As fichas estavam apostadas.

_**

* * *

Continua... **_

**Fevereiro/2007**


	7. Partes XIII e XIV

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **Lemon**  
Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** sis Mudoh Belial, que permitiu ser alugada duas semanas por esta criatura que vos fala. Merece um altarzinho das betas! XD 

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Potter havia finalmente começado a entrar no espírito da coisa, Draco concluiu, o vendo acompanhado do grupo de Richard em um canto do salão. Haviam participado de algo como ser perseguidos por dragões em vassouras. De fato, era proibido trazer os animais mágicos sem a licença do Ministério – mas se tratavam da elite bruxa, aquela a qual tinha grande presença no próprio.

Parecia ter entrado em alguma espécie de competição com Richard. Era de alguma forma estranho ver Potter competir com outros que não ele. Mas o ex-corvinal adorava um jogo, e o outro estava sempre querendo provar ser o melhor. _Típico_, Draco pensou, rodando os olhos para cima, enquanto observava o grupo de longe, que parecia comentar justamente o evento da tarde.

Seus olhos descansaram na figura de Potter, que descrevia algo com gestos muito agitados. Afobado, como sempre. Ao menos ele havia aprendido a vir mais bem vestido – não que estivesse impecável, o que lhe parecia impossível com aquele cabelo que parecia nunca ver um pente e os óculos antiquados, mas as roupas definitivamente pareciam ter uma procedência melhor.

Sentiu-se um tanto desconfortável quando os olhos de Potter encontraram os seus. Disfarçou recostando-se a uma parede e cruzando os braços. Era divertido provocar o ex-arquiinimigo de escola, mas precisava tomar cuidado. Estava começando a ficar estimulado a fazê-lo toda vez que o via. Não era porque estava atraído pelo arrogante salvador dos bruxos; ainda que precisasse admitir que a guerra e o treino houvessem ajudado-o a construir uma forma mais agradável. Não importava, Potter ainda era o maldito _cabeça rachada_, e vê-lo desconfortável ou irritado ainda lhe dava um prazer indescritível.

Lançou um olhar entediado para Potter que andava até ele, com aquele sorriso irritante nos lábios. Previsivelmente ele serviu-se de um copo de firewhisky de um elfo doméstico em seu caminho antes de alcançá-lo. Cumprimentou-o com um imperceptível aceno de cabeça.

- Não é um tanto estranho, Malfoy, - começou Potter, com um ar petulante demais para ele – que quase nunca o vejamos acompanhado de sua bela noiva?

- Ela é francesa, não fala bem inglês. – respondeu seco – Sua família está na França, então ela prefere fazer companhia a minha mãe.

- A garota vive com vocês? – Potter perguntou perturbado, interrompendo o caminho do copo a sua boca – Ela não nota que você, bem... – disse embaraçado, voltando ao Potter que conhecia – faz essas _coisas_?

- _Coisas_? – repetiu sarcástico – Potter, algumas mulheres fingem não saber, ou apenas vêem o que querem.

- Não se sente culpado?

- Eu deveria? – Draco piscou os olhos, fingindo um ar de surpresa – Ou pode ser que está se sentindo culpado por fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo, Potty? – aproximou-se, acariciando a face do outro com seu hálito, ficando satisfeito ao vê-lo cerrar os olhos ligeiramente – Não sabe que isso faz as coisas mais irresistíveis?

- Achei que não tivesse classe o suficiente para você. – resmungou.

- Creio que estamos mudando um pouco isso, não? – ronronou próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Malfoy. – alertou-o, correndo os olhos verdes para os lados – As pessoas estão nos olhando e comentando, se não percebeu ainda.

O loiro afastou um pouco, apenas para correr os olhos ao redor discretamente, conferindo. Seu olhar encontrou Richard, que os olhava como se quisesse avançar sobre eles e separá-los a tapas. Estava visível no olhar duro e como os nós de seus dedos ficavam brancos ao segurar com força seu copo.

Sorriu deliciado. Estava indo muito bem até aquele momento. Apostando no instinto ciumento do ex-corvinal, que sabia, ou ao menos imaginava, quanta animosidade havia entre ele e Potter. Algumas vezes ódio podia se transformar em outras coisas e aquilo fazia Richard queimar.

Apenas mais um pouco e ele finalmente cederia seus desejos, e armaria uma armadilha a Potter, os planos de Lestrange estando em primeiro plano ou não.

- Ótimo. – disse.

Potter encarou-o indeciso, mas então balançou levemente a cabeça e sorveu toda a bebida num gole só. Aquele era um hábito definitivamente ruim – não que se importasse com o que fosse bom a Potter, mas não era um ambiente propício para se embebedar e fazer suas usuais besteiras.

Logo Richard se aproximava de ambos, como esperava. Não poderia deixá-los sozinhos por bons quinze minutos. Convidou-os a um jogo de pôquer, que declinou novamente. Não era muito fã daqueles jogos fortuitos de cartas. Sem surpresa, Potter os seguiu pegando outro copo cheio de bebida. Draco esfregou a têmpora. Alguém precisava corrigir aquele bastardo antes que algo péssimo acontecesse.

Deixado sozinho, Draco percorreu o salão, mantendo conversas aqui e ali com alguns bruxos mais idosos que lembrava terem negócios com seu pai antes da prisão. Alguns ainda o olhavam e o tratavam com certo receio. Mas aprendera a usar certa lábia e voz aveludada que seu pai costumava dispor nessas horas.

E era com bruxo participante de um Conselho Internacional que conversava, quando dois daqueles amigos de Richard apareceram, rindo.

- Malfoy, se mal lhe pergunte, mas você e Potter, por acaso, têm algum caso?

Draco gelou, olhando-os como se tivessem criado duas cabeças cada. Então pediu polidas desculpas ao bruxo, que o olhava de esguelha, e puxou os dois para uma janela exigindo explicações.

- Do que diabos estão falando?

- Sério, Malfoy. – começou um deles, ainda rindo – Você precisa ver isso!

- Potter está bêbado como um elfo entupido de cerveja amanteigada e ainda apostando com Richard.

Bem, até ali nenhuma novidade, era estúpido o bastante para apostar com Richard. Por acaso Potter havia dado com a língua nos dentes? Mas o que poderia ter entre eles para o _cabeça rachada_ falar sem querer?

- Eu não vejo motivo para a pergunta de antes. – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha clara, não entendendo.

- O ponto é o que eles estão apostando.

- Estão apostando você, Malfoy. – o outro disse, vendo-o ficar mais pálido – Há alguma coisa com vocês que não sabemos? Quer dizer, não que não tenhamos sus...

- _Com licença_. – disse rudemente.

Afastou-se dos dois, sentindo um embrulho no estômago e começando a suar. Atravessou o salão apressado, atraindo olhares por onde passava, pedindo sem polidez nenhuma que lhe dessem licença. _Ele não seria idiota a ponto de..._

_Oh, mas ele era._

- Chegou bem a tempo, Draco! – Richard saudou-o – A tempo de me ver acabar com Potter.

- Em seus sonhos, Honeyman. – disse o ex-grifinório com convicção.

Draco havia acabado de chegar a uma sala menor, onde na mesa estavam apenas os dois, cartas, dois copos e uma garrafa de firewhisky entre eles. Os outros rapazes observavam divertidos o jogo, cochichando uns com os outros e muitos olhando Draco de esguelha.

Era raro Draco sentir-se embaraçado – ele sempre dava um jeito para sair por cima! Incrível que todas as vezes que sentira assim envolvia a presença de _Harry Potter_.

- Muito bem, podem parar com a palhaçada. – o loiro avisou, com um ar perturbado.

- Não estrague, está sendo divertido. – disse calmamente Richard.

- Concordo plenamente. – Harry pareceu confuso com que carta pegava da mão do desafiante.

- Não vão apostando as pessoas pelas costas delas!

- E isso quem diz é um sonserino convicto. Há! – rebateu Potter, concentrado.

Draco bufou, irritado também por perder sua compostura. Lançou olhares aborrecidos aos ocupantes da sala, que o olhavam debochados. Cruzou os braços e limitou-se a observar, vendo que era uma causa perdida. Ao menos podia tentar recolher o pouco que restara da sua reputação.

_Com o que ele estava preocupado afinal?_, pensou vendo Potter beber um copo de firewhisky atrás do outro e franzir o cenho para as cartas em sua mão, esfregando os olhos e entortando os óculos. Ele estava tão bêbado que mal enxergava e era um completo zero a esquerda em pôquer. Até mesmo Draco já o havia derrotado incontáveis vezes no carteado desde a festa de Natal...

Não havia com o que se preocupar – no dia seguinte aquele incidente seria uma piada que esqueceriam rapidamente. Provavelmente teria de fazer algum 'serviço' a Richard naquela noite. A perspectiva não o animava muito, mas já havia se conformado com seu papel.

Poderia apenas esperar que Potter caísse de cabeça na mesa desmaiado, antes que aquele jogo terminasse. O que, pela cara que fazia, poderia acontecer a qualquer momento.

Richard deu um sorriso malicioso e dispôs suas cartas na mesa. Murmúrios percorreram a sala. _Como o esperado_. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, nem um pouco surpreso.

- Você está liquidado, Potter. – disse triunfante – Eu tenho um _full house_.

- Droga. – resmungou Potter muito aborrecido, jogando suas cartas na mesa.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou alguém na sala.

Nem ele. Olhou para as cartas que dispusera na mesa, sua mente devia estar confusa. Apesar de um jogo trouxa, Draco havia entendido e decorado certas coisas do jogo, com o tanto de vezes que Richard insistia para jogarem. Então não teve dúvida: o maldito conseguira um _straight flush_.

- O que? Que foi? – Potter piscou confuso.

- Você ganhou, idiota. – Draco disse entredentes.

- Eu ganhei? – o ex-grifinório virou-se para ele, com um sorriso estúpido.

- Foi sorte de iniciante. – Richard rosnou, deixando cair momentaneamente sua frieza polida – Quero uma revanche!

- Eu vou lhe mostrar o que foi sorte de iniciante! – Potter desafiou, apontando para o outro.

Draco olhou ambos com uma expressão alarmada. Os dois idiotas estavam bêbados e determinados a jogar sua reputação no lixo – não tinha onde enfiar a cara naquele momento. Com um movimento brusco foi até Potter e puxou seu braço, fazendo-o se erguer desajeitado.

- De jeito nenhum, você não vai. – disse firme.

- Draco, o que está fazendo? – Richard ergueu-se, aborrecido.

- Fazendo-o ir para casa. Do jeito que ele se encontra só vai dar dor de cabeça. – murmurou, sentindo-se pior ao ser visto carregando o maldito do ex-grifinório.

- E desde quando se importa com ele? – sussurrou e segurou seu outro braço, já que o outro estava ocupado em manter Potter em pé.

- Eu não me importo. – soltou rudemente seu braço – Por mim ele poderia capotar em cima da mesa e jogarem na sarjeta. Mas eu não gosto quando eu estou envolvido. – lançou-lhe um olhar gélido.

- Era só um jogo, Draco. – defendeu-se.

- Certo...

Draco empurrou-o para o lado e carregou um cambaleante Potter para fora da sala. O maldito era pesado, não mais o magrelo adolescente com quem costumava trocar farpas na escola. Olhou com receio para a festa que acontecia no salão, onde os bruxos se mantinham entretidos demais para notarem. Mas não seria por muito tempo.

Avistou um elfo doméstico e demandou que o levasse até a cozinha. Lá uma porção de elfos os cercou, irritantemente prestativos, oferecendo um copo d'água para Potter. Tudo que Draco queria era arrastar ele para fora do clube, sem ser vistos. Aceitou o copo d'água de um dos elfos, arrastando o outro rapaz para os jardins, o tempo todo resmungando e blasfemando com Potter, enquanto esse achava certa graça no que Draco dizia. A neve se acumulava na grama e na copa das árvores. Sentiu o vento gelado. Talvez o frio o acordasse da bebedeira.

Encostou-o a uma árvore e jogou a água no rosto dele. Potter sobressaltou-se e blasfemou, olhando feio.

- Não me olhe desse jeito, merece isso!

- Merlin... – murmurou, enxugando o rosto nas vestes e estremecendo ligeiramente.

- O que lhe disse sobre se embebedar nesse tipo de lugar? E o que foi aquilo, de me apostar com um desgraçado feito o Richard? Não que você não seja também...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Está me dando dor de cabeça. – olhou o loiro de esguelha.

- Mesmo? – guinchou, sorrindo sarcástico – É bom mesmo, porque é um panaca que só arruína minha vida, Potter! – aproximou-se de seu ouvido, gritando.

O moreno cerrou os olhos com força, para então olhá-lo nervoso em um aviso silencioso que Draco com prazer decidiu ignorar. O que não foi uma boa coisa, vendo-se no segundo seguinte prensado contra uma árvore. Segurou seu robe com um punho, enquanto erguia o outro. Seu corpo estremeceu em instinto, e o loiro deu um sorriso malicioso, provocando-o.

Então Potter baixou seu punho, surpreendendo-o quando pressionou o quadril contra o dele. Draco arregalou os olhos cinza, involuntariamente se sobressaltando e gemendo. Aquilo pareceu encorajá-lo a deslizar uma perna entre as suas, movendo-a contra sua ereção. Não poderia estar acontecendo! Potter só poderia estar tão bêbado que havia afetado seu juízo!

Draco levou suas mãos até os ombros do outro, a fim de empurrá-lo, mas o fez fracamente, soltando mais um gemido estrangulado ao senti-lo movimentar seus quadris contra os seus. Olhou irritado para o outro, encontrando uma expressão séria em seu rosto, os olhos verdes escurecidos detrás dos óculos. Estava ofegante e o olhava penetrante. Aquele era um Potter com o qual Draco nunca havia aprendido a lidar. _Ele_ deveria estar provocando-o e deixando-o embaraçado e excitado, não o contrário.

Pensando nisso, Draco conseguiu forças para abrir a boca, prestes a rechaçá-lo. Ou era o que pretendia fazer, se o moreno não tivesse segurado seu queixo com firmeza e coberto sua boca com a dele. Sentiu o hálito de firewhisky antes que a língua serpenteasse para dentro da sua boca, acariciando e exigindo a sua.

Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e agarrou o robe de Potter, sua mente anuviando com as sensações que a boca exigente lhe trazia. A mão do outro passou para a sua nuca, acariciando de leve seus cabelos e mantendo sua cabeça firme. Draco, contudo, já não fugiria, começando a corresponder o beijo com igual furor, como se o hálito o embriagasse também.

Cerrou os olhos e experimentou mexer seus quadris, ouvindo-o gemer longamente entre o beijo e apertá-lo mais contra a árvore. Ambos se moviam frenéticos, um contra o outro, na ânsia de se aliviarem, fazendo a neve cair das folhagens da árvore. Draco meramente notou a neve em seu cabelo, enquanto Potter segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos aprofundando o beijo. Sentiu a ereção dele dura através das calças. Sentiu a sua própria desconfortável e limitada pelo tecido da calça, esfregando-se mais contra a perna pressionada entre as suas.

Ofegou, soltando golfadas de vapor no ar gélido, quando ele encerrou o beijo para mordiscar e sugar seus lábios. Potter passou a depositar beijos pelo seu rosto, fazendo-o ferver apesar dos flocos frios que cobriam suas faces. Segurou a cabeça do moreno, que afundara o rosto em seu pescoço, puxando o robe para o lado, para ter acesso a pele pálida de seu ombro.

Sabendo que não agüentaria, Draco segurou a mão que ainda acariciava sua nuca, levando-a até tocar sua ereção através das calças. Potter hesitou por um momento, então o apertou, fazendo o loiro estremecer e gemer em resposta.

- Oh, por favor... – Draco murmurou, incoerente.

O outro continuou a acariciá-lo por algum tempo, antes de retirar a mão. Draco protestou debilmente, ainda mais quando sentiu uma lufada de ar atingi-lo, porque o outro havia afastado o corpo do seu.

- Então qualquer um serve para você, Malfoy? – disse num tom amargurado.

Aquela sentença foi um balde de água fria em Draco, fazendo-o abrir os olhos cinza de súbito. Percebeu o que acontecia ali, em pleno ar livre, com uma festa acontecendo havia poucos metros. Sentiu a fúria subir-lhe na garganta fazendo-o estremecer tanto por Potter tê-lo tocado daquela maneira quanto por ter deixado que o fizesse.

Empurrou-o, rude, lançando uma azaração ferreteante. O ex-grifinório recolheu a mão por instinto, sentindo a mão queimar e então uma marca de queimadura apareceu na palma. Olhou-o feroz para ele, parecendo sóbrio o bastante para Draco.

- Não há necessidade de agir feito um virgem ofendido, Malfoy! – rosnou – Você deixou bem claro que é bem o contrário disso! – terminou sarcástico, vendo-o trincar os dentes.

- Droga, Potter! Você é um bastardo maldito! – limpou os lábios avermelhados com uma expressão de nojo, vociferando a plenos pulmões com suas faces coradas – Volte sozinho para sua casa, e leve sua hipocrisia consigo!

E Draco virou-lhe as costas, ignorando os gritos do outro. Decidiu andar até o portão da propriedade, desejando que o clima esfriasse sua cabeça, que colocasse suas idéias no lugar.

_O que diabos havia sido aquilo? _

_

* * *

_

_- _Não jogo pôquer e nem ao menos sei das regras. Mas com a ajudinha de uma amiga, soube que_ straight flush_ ganha de uma seqüência de _full house._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Richard apareceu em sua mansão logo pela manhã, interrompendo o café com sua mãe. Parecia muito agitado e aborrecido, mal disfarçando com a polidez com a qual cumprimentava Narcisa e Sylvie. Assim que Draco cerrou as portas da biblioteca, o rapaz foi curto e grosso.

- Muito bem, Draco. Eu acho que já tive o bastante.

- Não faço à mínima do que esteja falando. – disse calmamente, oferecendo-lhe alguma bebida.

- Eu creio que sabe até demais. – estreitou os olhos – O que vem sendo essa sua relação com Potter? Achei que o desprezasse!

- Oh, por favor. – respondeu com voz arrastada – Só estou fazendo o que lhe disse. Estou apenas trazendo Potter para mais perto, fazendo-o cair em nossas mãos. – olhou-o de esguelha – Enquanto você parece querer afastá-lo.

- Não sem motivos, Draco.

O loiro fez uma careta, andando até sua mesa. As demonstrações de ciúmes do outro o irritavam. Richard o tratava como uma propriedade – achava que o outro lhe devia reputação, que devia oferecer-se e obedecer quando bem quisesse. Ou pelo menos era isso o que Draco procurava fazê-lo acreditar. Um Malfoy nunca receberia ordens de alguém, não antes de conseguir tudo o que quisesse.

- Relaxe. Ele está justamente no ponto. – disse, sentando-se na mesa que pertencera a seu pai.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não quer dá-lo a Lestrange como prova de sua lealdade? Esta é a oportunidade.

- Achei que quisesse sua vingança antes que ele pudesse pôr as mãos em Potter. – sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, prestando atenção.

- Eu posso tê-la no mesmo momento, ando bastante generoso. – deu de ombros.

- Como se eu pudesse acreditar nisso. – resmungou – O que tem em mente?

- Podemos levá-lo direto a eles, nas Ilhas Hébridas da Escócia. – antes que o outro pudesse protestar continuou – Convidá-lo para acampar e perseguir os dragões daquelas montanhas. Espero que ele aceite, apesar do jogo de pôquer de ontem. – murmurou a última parte, erguendo uma sobrancelha clara.

- O maldito estava tão bêbado que nem sabia o que fazia, Draco. – deu uma risada debochada.

_Você que pensa_, silvou Draco em pensamento, recriminando-se por pensar novamente na noite anterior. Havia passado o resto dela revirando na cama, com insônia, sem poder pensar em mais nada que não fosse os lábios de Potter. O mais irritante foi ter simplesmente esquecido de tomar uma poção para dormir.

- Eu não sei... – começou Richard, interrompendo seu devaneio – Seria levá-lo muito perto de Lestrange e seus homens. Podemos nos arriscar assim? Ele ainda é o _Harry Potter_.

- Ele derrotou o lorde, mas está mais do que nunca relaxado e descuidado por isso. Nenhum auror se infiltra em um lugar como nossa sociedade, bebe como ele e se expõe ao ridículo.

- Vai ser difícil convencer Lestrange, ele não confia em você... – disse indeciso.

- Quer ou não o plano? – disse seco – Ficou animado quando o propus.

- Foi divertido pensar em brincar com Potter no início, mas não tenho tanta certeza agora.

- Pense em como será prazeroso ver Potter sozinho cercado e acuado por nossa gente. – deu um sorriso malicioso, que pareceu ter agradado o outro.

- Não nego que é tentador. – Richard sorriu, mordiscando o lábio – Então viajarei até as ilhas, para informar a Lestrange.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, vendo o outro erguer-se da cadeira e fez o mesmo. Viu o outro avançar sobre si, apoiando a mão em sua cintura e inclinando-se para um beijo. O loiro desviou-se de pronto, e seus lábios acabaram apenas encontrando uma bochecha pálida, fazendo-o se irritar.

- Esta é minha casa, minha mãe e Sylvie estão a poucos aposentos daqui. – esclareceu Draco.

- Droga, Draco! É essa atitude sua desde que isso começou que anda me deixando louco! – afastou-se, passando a mão pelo cabelo curto, nervoso.

- Não seja dramático, é apenas por um tempo.

- Eu espero que sim. – disse parecendo conter sua raiva – Espero que não tenha esquecido o que fiz por você, Draco.

Com um último olhar a Draco, Richard se dirigiu até a porta sem sua companhia. O loiro deixou-se cair na cadeira quando cerrou a porta, ficando sozinho. Fitou um ponto fixo a sua frente, estando a sós com seus pensamentos pela primeira vez desde que levantara da cama. Ele tinha outras coisas a se preocupar do que com o que Potter lhe fizera – o grifinóriozinho estava alterado e provavelmente queria revidar suas provocações. Não havia outra desculpa, havia? Ia ter sua revanche em breve, não devia se preocupar. Mas seu corpo parecia querer lembrar de cada detalhe da noite anterior, ao invés de lhe dar uma trégua.

Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu a porta se abrir, relaxando ao ver Snape entrando na biblioteca, mancando ligeiramente. Segurava um jornal e erguia uma negra sobrancelha para o rapaz.

- Vi Honeyman sair, parecia bastante perturbado.

- Oh, aposto que sim. – disse com uma carranca.

Contou-lhe sobre a conversa e certos fatos do dia anterior, ocultando algumas coisas envolvendo o ex-grifinório. Viu o professor torcer o nariz, apertar o jornal entre seus dedos.

- Insisto em dizer que pode lhe trazer problemas, Draco. Porque aceitou a missão de Shacklebolt? Tenho certeza que ele possui pessoas mais qualificadas para o trabalho.

- Não podia ignorar o fato de que Lestrange está vivo e por perto, podia? – disse exasperado – Não posso deixar de pensar na minha mãe com esse homem a solta. Se ela o vir... – interrompeu-se, incapaz de falar mais – Não quero imaginar o que pode acontecer.

Mas sua mente não parava de lhe prouver possibilidades assustadoras. O estado de sua mãe já era delicado com o que acontecera na guerra. O simples fato de ver Lestrange poderia desencadear reações que piorariam seu estado.

- Entendo a preocupação com sua mãe. – Snape disse em tom severo – Mas devo lhe lembrar que estou aqui e que a Ordem prometeu manter seu acordo.

- Eu espero que sim, porque estou arriscando meu pescoço. – disse nervoso, remexendo na correspondência empilhada.

- De qualquer forma, creio que isso seja do seu interesse. – e Snape jogou o jornal que segurava na mesa, apontando para um artigo.

Draco parou o que fazia no momento, olhando distraído para a notícia. Quando a foto animada lhe mostrou ele carregando um Potter muito bêbado, afundou na cadeira sentindo-se humilhado. O artigo falava sobre a freqüência com que o salvador do mundo bruxo andava aparecendo em estado de embriaguez nas notícias e a _suposta_ amizade que havia feito com Malfoy.

_Suposta amizade? Que absurdo tremendo!,_ era o que muita gente iria pensar. Sem falar que sua figura na foto lhe parecia decadente, cambaleado junto com Potter e com uma carranca que deformava seu aristocrático rosto.

- Merlin! – bufou – Aquele Creevey está tão obcecado assim para seguir Potter em tudo quanto é canto com sua câmera desde Hogwarts? – _não que o flagra no vestiário da Grifinória não tivesse dado boas fotos._

- Creio que sim. Um rapazinho fortuito aquele, não? – e Snape pigarreou, como se disfarçasse que sabia de mais.

Esperava que o _Profeta Diário_ não fosse um dos privilégios que o advogado deles conseguira para seu pai em Azkaban. Ou sua próxima visita de família não seria muito agradável.

**oOo**

Richard providenciara uma rápida viagem às Ilhas Hébridas assim que pode. Ainda estava extremamente nervoso com Draco, querendo cada vez mais ver Potter ser abatido. Ficaria mais que satisfeito em dar de bandeja o ex-grifinório a Lestrange.

Sozinho dessa vez, ele atravessou a floresta daquelas montanhas, que escondia um grupo de Comensais por meses. Tudo graças, também, a sua relação com pessoas importantes do mundo bruxo. Poderia não ser o sucessor de seu pai, mas usar o nome dele lhe abria muitas portas e evitava que lhe fizessem perguntas. A influência do pai ajudava a livrá-lo das confusões.

Lestrange lhe devia muito e teria sua recompensa ao fim. Far-lhe-ia mais feliz quando trouxesse Potter ao seu covil, mesmo que lhe perturbasse o fato da idéia vir de Draco, não dele.

Percorreu a mata com passadas largas, até que o som de farfalhar o fez parar de súbito e erguer a varinha. Uma figura igualmente encapuzada saiu de trás de um grosso tronco, tirando o capuz para revelar-lhe um sorriso de escaninho. Richard baixou a varinha apenas um pouco, estranhando o fato daquela pessoa não estar guardando a entrada da gruta.

- Nott? O que faz aqui?

- Pensei em lhe encontrar no meio do caminho, para lhe fazer companhia. – respondeu com uma voz calma.

- Que amável de sua parte. – disse sarcástico.

O outro apenas cerrou ligeiramente os olhos em resposta, indicando para que seguissem. Richard que estava com pressa em contar as novidades a Lestrange, se irritou com a vagareza dos passos do outro. Se ele notou, fez questão de ignorar.

- Então, como vai Malfoy? Fiquei surpreso ao saber que também estava envolvido.

- Malfoy é uma companhia constante. Como estivemos envolvidos com a causa anos atrás, não vi porque não deixá-lo a par dos acontecimentos. – olhou-o de esguelha.

- Mesmo? – Nott ergueu uma sobrancelha, falando no mesmo tom que seu passo lento – Ainda que ele esteja solto e haja boatos de que entregou muitas famílias?

- Estou no mesmo patamar que ele nesse caso. – parou, encarando-o – Estou sendo considerado um traidor?

- Não me leve a mal, o senhor está sendo muito útil. – disse, com um sorriso que não convenceria a mais tapada das criaturas – Mas sinto que é meu dever alertá-lo sobre Malfoy. Soube que ele ofereceu a cabeça de Potter como prova de sua lealdade.

- O que devemos fazer em breve. – confidenciou Richard, ficando irritado.

Nunca sentira vontade de confraternizar com Nott, aquela figura fantasmagórica que se esgueirava por aí e apenas servia para tarefas desprezíveis. Seu pai nunca lhe conseguira deixar em uma posição de destaque aos olhos do Lorde das Trevas enquanto este ainda vivia. Lestrange não fazia questão de notá-lo agora igualmente.

- Oh, é mesmo? Presumo que foi idéia de Malfoy. – concluiu, vendo a confirmação no rosto do outro.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso, Nott?

-Como eu disse, não me leve a mal. Mas me sinto na obrigação de alertá-lo sobre Malfoy, já que vejo que confia demais nessa pessoa, que não merece.

- O que quer dizer? – Richard avançou um passo, com o cenho franzido.

- Não posso acreditar que Malfoy, alguém que desprezou ser um Comensal tanto quanto eu esteja querendo voltar a essa mesma facção. – disse com uma expressão sombria – Ele fez tudo para não acabar como seu pai em Azkaban, se aliando a Ordem para salvar sua pele. Não porque achou que serviria melhor vivo, mas porque nunca acreditou na causa do lorde. Ele acreditou, um dia, em seus dias de escola, quando estava confortável em sua mansão com seu pai. – deu de ombros – Esse interesse tardio me deixa desconfiado, conhecendo Malfoy como eu conheço.

Richard observou a feição apática de Nott um tanto deformada por certa raiva contida. Remexeu-se desconfortável com a menção de que conhecia Draco melhor que ele.

- Supondo que eu acredite em você. – estreitou os olhos – O que sugere que eu faça?

- Oh, não vamos poupar Lestrange da cabeça de Potter – voltou a sorrir – Mas qualquer que seja o plano de Malfoy, vamos substituí-lo. Creio que está na hora de executar o plano original.

O ex-corvinal ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse, parecendo considerar. Aquilo o levaria acelerar certas coisas, poderia lhe dar uma dor de cabeça. Mas poderia ser feito. Voltou a caminhar, decidindo ouvir o resto do plano de Nott, concordando quando este lhe disse que lhe daria o crédito do plano.

* * *

- Segundo o livro "Animais fantásticos e onde habitam" da J.K.Rowling, no universo de Harry Potter há uma raça de dragões negros nessa região.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Fevereiro/2007**


	8. Partes XV e XVI

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **Lemon**  
Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** sis Mudoh Belial, que permitiu ser alugada duas semanas por esta criatura que vos fala. Merece um altarzinho das betas! XD

**Notinha:** ceninha caliente nesse capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Harry acordou mais uma vez com cabeça bombeando de dor, dessa vez sem Hermione para lhe prover aspirinas. E tinha a ligeira impressão de que estava em falta de poções que poderiam aliviar sua dor de cabeça. Isso porque nem fazia idéia de qual fora a última vez em que repusera mantimentos, poções e remédios na sua casa.

Deslizou para fora da cama e vestiu um roupão velho listrado de cores vermelha e amarela por sobre seu pijama – uma pequena homenagem a sua casa que a Sra Weasley lhe dera de presente em algum natal passado. Lentamente caminhou sobre os chinelos até o banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho, se olhando seu reflexo abatido por longos segundos. Então soltou um muxoxo e bateu a testa na superfície vítrea.

- Oh, droga.

Realmente havia prensado Malfoy e feito aquilo tudo com ele, não? Não existia a mínima possibilidade de ser tudo um sonho muito ruim... Seu corpo sabia e sua cabeça explodindo não o deixava esquecer.

Não podia entender a si mesmo, não podia ser porque Malfoy estivera lhe provocando propositadamente todas aquelas semanas?! Queria apenas lhe intimidar, mas o tiro saíra pela culatra. E porque incomodava tanto com quem o ex-sonserino fazia aquelas coisas ou não? O monstro do seu peito que estivera adormecido desde seu sexto ano parecia querer sair rasgando qualquer um que tocasse o loiro mais intimamente.

Aquela missão estava afetando-o. Os lugares e as pessoas diferentes das que ele se socializava estavam confundindo sua cabeça. Junto com o irritante do Richard desafiando-o a todo o momento e Harry não declinava um desafio, nunca. Era isso, o estresse. E talvez porque andava bebendo um pouco além da conta.

Respirou fundou e lavou o rosto. Fez uma careta ao olhar para o relógio de pêndulo do corredor – havia dormido até uma da tarde. Aquela definitivamente não era uma atitude de um auror, mas então se lembrou de que era domingo e relaxou.

Caminhou para a cozinha, tentando dissipar os pensamentos da noite anterior. Tentou não lembrar de como Malfoy havia gemido docemente em seus braços e se esfregado nele. Harry parou abobado na frente do armário da despensa, acordando subitamente e balançando a cabeça.

Precisava urgentemente da ajuda de Hermione, concluiu, vendo que a única coisa que restara nas prateleiras foram os potes de geléia de amora da Sra Weasley. Havia umas vinte delas – ganhava uma a cada vez que a visitava. Tudo porque um dia elogiara muito a geléia em um café da manhã na _A Toca_.

E realmente gostava de geléia da amora, mas Harry praticamente não tomava seu café da manhã em casa. Suspirando, escolheu um dos potes e verificou o que havia mais para comer. Havia pó de café e pão duro – decidiu ir de torradas, fatiando os pães e colocando-os numa velha torradeira. Sonolento, tentava a custo abrir o pote do doce com as mãos, quando a campainha horrível da casa dos Black soou.

_Ao menos já havia se livrado do quadro da mãe de Sirius_. Pensou, largando o pote na mesa e indo atender a porta ainda de pijamas.

Gelou ao abrir a porta e encontrar Malfoy recostado confortavelmente à soleira, usando vestes brancas e óculos escuros que ocultavam parte de seu rosto, o qual lembrou Harry de uma daquelas estrelas de Hollywood. Piscou e esfregou os olhos, entortando seus óculos redondos. Devia estar sonhando ainda ou tendo uma espécie de alucinação pela falta de comida decente.

Mas, mesmo assim, a figura de Malfoy continuava ali na sua frente. O loiro passou os dedos longos pelos cabelos lisos para tirar alguns flocos de neve e retirou os óculos, olhando-o com a expressão arrogante de sempre. Antes de falar, lhe entregou um exemplar da edição do dia do _Profeta Diário_.

- Apesar de negar tanto, você parece adorar publicidade Potter. Se não, não apareceria tanto nela. – disse com sua voz arrastada, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Franziu o cenho e pegou o jornal, arregalando os olhos verdes ao bater eles numa foto constrangedora envolvendo ambos. _Maldito Creevey_, silvou mentalmente. Suas faces coraram, e não era por causa do frio da rua. Desejava muito que não tivesse seguido os dois até aquele jardim, ou, por experiência própria, receberia uma correspondência anônima, não tão anônima assim, com fotos ainda mais constrangedoras que aquela.

Dobrou o jornal, esfregando a têmpora. E ali estava a causa de todos os seus problemas no momento. Lançou um olhar raivoso.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – guinchou quando recuperou sua voz a custo.

- Fazendo uma visita, já que, segundo o artigo, temos uma _suposta_ amizade. – disse, olhando para dentro – Eu não continuaria nessa casa, sabendo que Lestrange está solto. – empurrou Harry para o lado e entrou sem ser convidado, tirando as luvas.

Harry olhou para a rua coberta de neve, de um lado e para o outro, antes de fechar a porta com estrépito. Malfoy sobressaltou-se com o barulho e olhou-o com censura, o moreno ignorou-o e voltou para a cozinha, para seu "café da manhã" interrompido.

- Não creio que você esteja aqui para me dar lição de segurança. – resmungou.

- Eu tenho algumas novidades com relação a Richard. – disse Malfoy, seguindo-o e passando os olhos clínicos pelo estado das paredes – Estamos perto do nosso objetivo agora. Richard veio até minha mansão esta manhã...

- Mesmo? – murmurou irritado.

- Não podemos chegar ao esconderijo exato dos Comensais por causa do feitiço fiel. Sugeri a ele que o trouxéssemos para perto, para que Lestrange e seus homens estivessem ao alcance para pegá-lo. Talvez convidá-lo para perseguir dragões negros, já que você parece gostar bastante dessa atividade.

Não soube o porquê, mas Harry sentiu suas faces quentes com o comentário. Na cozinha, decidiu se ocupar com o pote de geléia, como uma desculpa para não olhar para Malfoy. O loiro não parecia nem um pouco perturbado com o que fizera no dia anterior, como ele mesmo ficara. Talvez estivesse querendo fingir que nada tivesse acontecido, um delírio de bêbado. Poderia fingir que acordara não lembrando do que fizera, era simples, não era? Trincou os dentes e apertou mais a tampa do pote, tentando inutilmente girá-la.

- Não poderia mandar uma mensagem? Por coruja, chamada na chaminé, telefone, eu sei lá. – resmungou, esfregando a mão dolorida no roupão e tentando abrir com a outra – Precisava vir até aqui? – ganiu, fazendo uma força sobre-humana para abrir um simples pote de geléia.

- Oh, por favor, Potter. – bufou impaciente – regrediu novamente ao estado de trouxa? – e com isso puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, abrindo sem dificuldades a tampa.

Encarou o loiro a sua frente, considerando se dizia ou não "obrigado" ao maldito que sorria debochado. Decidiu sentar a mesa e dedicar-se a cobrir suas torradas com camadas generosas de geléia.

- Não devia estar reportando isso a Kingsley?

- Eu farei, assim que você receber o convite de Richard. – respondeu indiferente, recostando-se a mesa.

Permaneceram assim em silêncio enquanto Harry lotava de geléia as torradas que provavelmente não comeria, não sabendo como ocupar suas mãos. _Oh mãos._ As de Draco estavam apoiadas no tampo de madeira da mesa, longas, de dedos finos, pálidas e quase transparentes, podendo-se ver veias azuladas.

Esperou que o outro dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuava quieto, olhando para sua nuca e lhe dando arrepios. Largou a faca melada e ergueu-se para encarar o loiro, seus narizes a um palmo de distância.

- Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui? – demandou mais uma vez.

- Estou esperando. – piscou inocente.

- O que? – franziu o cenho, mas sentindo que de alguma forma tinha a ver com...

- Você admitir que eu seja melhor que a sardentinha, que não resiste a mim e que apesar do que a sua pequena mente imagina... Você é gay, Potter.

Harry olhou-o chocado, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe, sem conseguir falar. Era ingenuidade demais achar que Malfoy deixaria aquilo barato. Parte da sua consciência clamava por sangue, outra lhe mandava ir fundo...

- Eu não sou! – foi tudo que conseguiu falar.

- Oh, nenhum hétero convicto me tocaria daquela forma. – estalou a língua em reprovação, e Harry descobriu que realmente odiava aquilo – Sugiro rever seus conceitos. Talvez seja por isso que a sardentinha não estava lhe satisfazendo. – colocou um dedo na boca, fingindo uma expressão pensadora.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – rosnou por fim.

- Me faça, Potter. – sussurrou, desviando de forma descarada o olhar para os seus lábios.

Harry sentiu as mesmas sensações da noite anterior voltar com força e nem ao menos estava bêbado. Estava desgraçadamente sóbrio, com dor de cabeça e com fome. O monstro dentro de seu peito rugiu, enquanto seus próprios olhos seguiam para os lábios finos, que se partiram diante da língua que os umedeceu.

Antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes, segurou o queixo pontudo entre seu polegar e indicador. Inclinou-se na direção dele e roçou seus lábios, sentindo o hálito adocicado – poderia ser de alcaçuz. Experimentou sugar o lábio inferior, vendo-o ficar avermelhado. O loiro entreabriu mais a boca, oferecendo-a. E Harry não hesitou em tomá-la, sedento.

Sentiu a mão do outro em sua nuca, enroscando os dedos nos seus cabelos, fazendo-o aprofundar o beijo, correspondendo com igual intensidade. Recordando como havia sido bom abraça-lo, Harry o puxou a seu encontro, esfregando seus quadris e recebendo resposta igual.

Era diferente de segurar Gina, completamente. A garota era pequena e muito macia e embora Malfoy tivesse uma compleição delgada, era um homem sem dúvida. Da sua altura, poucos, mas presentes músculos, o peito plano, quadris estreitos e uma ereção tão dura quanto a dele roçando contra seu baixo ventre.

Irritou-se com as roupas de Malfoy, que eram muitas, além do robe usava dois pesados casacos. Tirou seu roupão e jogou-o displicente, suas mãos ansiosas partindo para as vestes do outro, interrompendo o beijo.

- Não é legal provocar e me deixar na mão, Potter. O que fez ontem não foi legal. – Malfoy ofegou em seu ouvido, enquanto o outro abrira com impaciência a frente das suas vestes, para dar acesso a seu pescoço e ombros.

- Apenas feche a boca. – rosnou contra a pele pálida.

- Eu posso por ela em usos melhores... – respondeu em tom de riso.

Harry apostava e esperava que pudesse, enquanto arrancava as vestes de Malfoy até que lhe sobrasse uma fina camisa. Levou as mãos até ela, mas o loiro segurou seus pulsos impedindo-o. Com um sorriso malicioso ele abaixou-se e postou de joelhos na frente de Harry, que ofegou em expectativa. Sentiu-se no limite apenas quando os dedos longos de Malfoy o envolveram e acariciarem, e achou que seria o suficiente até que a boca substituiu as mãos, fazendo-o se desequilibrar.

O loiro sugou e lambeu, até que Harry empurrasse seu ombro, sentindo que não agüentaria muito tempo. Fez Malfoy se levantar e prensou seus quadris contra a mesa, arrancando a camisa sem cuidado. Logo o resto das roupas de ambos encontrou o mesmo destino: espalhadas no chão da cozinha dos Black. As belas mãos acabaram em cima das torradas, arruinando-as. O ex-sonserino olhou para elas, fazendo uma cara aborrecida por ter se melado. A boca de Harry salivou e sentiu o ímpeto de lambê-la, segurando o pulso firme e colocando cada dedo em sua boca, passando a língua, limpando o doce, saboreando o gosto de geléia de amoras. Sua favorita.

Malfoy observou-o, extasiado, encontrando os olhos verdes escuros por detrás dos óculos. Sem quebrar o contato visual, sentou-se na mesa de madeira, procurando o pote aberto, mergulhando os dedos já limpos, só para que ele voltasse a lambê-los. Voltou a faze-lo, lambuzando agora o peito, fazendo um caminho por onde queria que a boca do outro passeasse. A língua de Harry acompanhou obediente a trilha de geléia, hesitando por um momento antes de deslizar pela extensão da ereção do loiro.

Não sentiu que fosse repugnante tocar outro homem – ao contrário, o corpo de Malfoy lhe parecia muito excitante. Tentou a custo não pensar em como Richard o tocava, experimentando fazer o mesmo que Malfoy havia lhe feito, abocanhando seu membro. Ouviu com prazer o loiro gemer, estremecendo e remexendo os quadris.

Ergueu os olhos, vendo o ex-sonserino quase deitar na mesa, empurrando as coisas dela, fitando-o com uma expressão lânguida. Deslizou a língua pela pele sensível, sentindo o gosto de Malfoy, antes de se erguer e inclinar sobre ele, buscando seus lábios. Viu Malfoy procurar pela sua varinha sem se afastar, apontando ela para suas partes baixas e sussurrando um feitiço que Harry não tinha certeza se já usara alguma vez.

Com espanto, viu o loiro levar a mão até seu baixo ventre não para acariciar sua ereção, mas indo mais embaixo, tocando a entrada. Ofegou ao ver dois dedos longos entrarem e sumirem, indo e vindo, fazendo Malfoy rebolar sutilmente e gemer, indicando que aquilo o excitava muito.

A outra mão alcançou a ereção e Harry sentiu algo gelado e escorregadio cobrir toda a extensão. Afastou uma coxa alva, seus olhos cravados no que Malfoy fazia a si mesmo, enquanto sentia os dedos finos estimulando-o ao limite. Então o loiro parou, apenas para deitar-se por completo na mesa e segurar os joelhos erguidos e afastados, olhando Harry em um pedido mudo.

O ex-grifinório engoliu em seco, apreciando a figura entregue do outro. Não imaginava que pudesse acabar assim, com Malfoy, e debaixo do teto dos Black. Segurou a base da sua ereção, se aproximando das nádegas, tocando entre elas. Em resposta o loiro entreabrir mais as pernas, em encorajamento. Ele parecia tão apertado a Harry... E este estava pronto para penetrá-lo quando um som estridente o fez parar.

Os dois se entreolharam, e, quando o se som repetiu, olharam para a porta. Era a campainha nada discreta, apertada por alguém bastante impaciente. Malfoy bufou e bateu a cabeça na mesa, blasfemando. Continuou deitado enquanto Harry procurava desesperadamente suas roupas.

Procurou na bagunça da cozinha seu pijama, ignorando o olhar feio que Malfoy lhe lançou ao sair do aposento, percebendo no meio do caminho – e tarde demais – que a cueca que usava não era sua.

E para aumentar sua frustração, só bastava mesmo quem batia a sua porta insistentemente: Gina Weasley.

* * *

- Feitiço lubrificante: clichê em noventa porcento das fanfics slash em inglês! Uma invenção de fandom muito útil essa...

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

A garota permaneceu na soleira da porta, de braços cruzados. Olhava desconfiada para seu estado enquanto esperava ser convidada para entrar. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, sentindo-os úmidos de suor e sorriu sem jeito para a garota, que continuava na frente da porta. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, com uma expressão que lembrava muito a Sra Weasley quando irritada e o rapaz se tocou, convidando-a a entrar.

Gina analisou o saguão com uma carranca, como que esperando algo de diferente ali. Às suas costas, Harry remexia-se desconfortável, sentindo a cueca de Malfoy apertar. Queria saber como ele conseguia andar com aquilo – ao menos o tecido era bastante macio. Parou quando a garota encarou-o de novo, franziu o cenho, não entendendo o que ela queria.

- Você está com alguém. – concluiu certeira.

O queixo de Harry pendeu um pouco, surpreso com a sagacidade de Gina em perceber tais coisas. Devia ser uma qualidade feminina afinal.

- Como... – parou, pigarreando e cruzando os braços – Se estou, não tem a ver mais contigo, Gina.

- Oh. – a carranca dela passou para uma expressão chorosa – Ainda está bravo comigo, é isso? Por isso não me procura mais, não vem mais em casa. Mamãe me culpa quase todo o dia...

- Bravo? Gina, eu lhe peguei aos beijos com Dean! – disse exasperado – Eu creio que isso explica porque não estamos mais juntos.

- Estávamos muito bêbados, palavra. – ergueu a mão, como uma escoteira.

Incrível como a lógica dela funcionava. Sempre a seu favor...

- Esse não é o ponto... – soltou o ar longamente, exausto – Podemos falar disso pela enésima vez outra hora?

- Porque, estou atrapalhando seu interlúdio com a dona... Quem está aí mesmo? – disse sarcástica e apontou em direção as escadas, que levava para os quartos.

- Não há ninguém aqui. – suspirou e desviou o olhar, ela deu um olhar de cima a baixo em Harry, não acreditando – Eu estava treinando, fazendo exercícios. Por isso estou suado e pouco apresentável.

- Nesse horário? – apontou para seu relógio de pulso.

- Acordei tarde. – respondeu rápido, e assustou-se quando ela fez menção de ir à direção da cozinha – Gina, porque veio aqui? Alguma emergência?

- Conto enquanto lhe faço o almoço. Pelo que conheço, deve ter nadinha na sua despensa.

- Não, não precisa! – elevou a voz, fazendo-a parar e olhar desconfiada para ele.

- Ela está lá, não é mesmo? – deu um sorriso amargurado – Talvez eu devesse lhe dar um oi.

- Prefiro que não faça. – segurou firme o braço da garota, que o encarou magoada – Diga por que está aqui, Gina.

E engolindo um possível choro, a garota abriu sua bolsa e tirou de lá o mesmo exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ que Malfoy havia lhe trazido fazia uma hora atrás. Esfregou a têmpora e perguntou-se quanta dor de cabeça aquela foto ainda iria lhe trazer.

- Amizade com Draco Malfoy? – começou chorosa – Festas em clubes? O que está acontecendo, Harry? Eu te magoei tanto assim? A garota que está aí é uma dessas "inhas" com as quais esses bruxos ricos desfilam?

- Somente aconteceu de eu beber muito, e Malfoy me ajudou a sair da festa. – dobrou o jornal, não agüentando mais ver aquela foto.

- _Malfoy_? – guinchou incrédula – Ou ele estava tão bêbado quanto você, ou como sempre aprontando alguma. – parou e piscou – É provável que seja a última opção.

- Eu não sei, não lembro de nadinha. – mentiu, erguendo os ombros com uma expressão vaga.

- Ron está muito chateado, viu? – olhou-o furiosa – Ele acha que você o está substituindo.

- Estão sendo ridículos, os dois. – disse, adicionado mais um problema a sua lista – Falarei com Ron na semana, no Ministério, okay?

- É bom mesmo, sabe como ele é. Ele fica chateado por semanas. – apoiou as mãos nos quadris. E antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca novamente – Eu sei, está ocupado. Mas irei quando me responder uma pergunta. – e olhou receosa para ele – Dessa vez, terminar comigo tem alguma coisa a ver com o motivo da primeira vez?

Referia-se a vez em que Harry havia terminado com Gina, no sexto ano, por causa de Voldemort. Com uma expressão séria, recostou-se a uma parede e acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Dessa vez, é bem diferente, Gina. E talvez não tenha volta. – umedeceu os lábios, nervoso – Dean com certeza ainda gosta muito de você.

- Sim, ele parece mais interessado, ao contrário de alguém. – disse depois de uma pausa, não escondendo um beiço – Não irei importuná-lo com o assunto por enquanto. Nos visite, mamãe está morrendo de saudades. – deu um sorriso não muito convincente.

- Eu irei, não se preocupe. – garantiu com outro sorriso, abrindo a porta e vendo-a passar e se despedir.

Daquela vez não havia inimigos envolvidos, apenas um ex-inimigo: Draco Malfoy.

Voltando à cozinha, encontrou-o ainda em cima da mesa, mas dessa vez vestindo seu roupão velho de cores grifinórias, apenas. Tinha as pernas nuas cruzadas, um ombro meio descoberto e uma xícara de café nas mãos. _As magras e longas mãos que o acariciaram e estimularam docemente_. Permaneceu um tempo parado a porta, admirando a figura pálida de Malfoy, até que este o notasse.

- Você demorou, quem era?

- Gina. – respondeu, aproximando-se e tentando não encarar demais o modo como o tecido velho caía e contrastava sua pele com as cores vibrantes – Não sei direito o que queria. – fez um gesto vago com a mão.

- A sardentinha? Droga. – disse em tom de desprezo descendo da mesa e recolhendo suas roupas.

- Não a chame assim! – franziu o cenho – Hei! Aonde você vai?

- Tenho coisas a fazer, pessoas a ver. – disse com voz arrastada, vestindo sua calça – Me perdoe se nem todos têm tempo para o ilustre _Harry Potter_. – finalizou sarcástico.

- Deixe de ser estúpido uma vez na vida, Malfoy. – disse rude.

- Não dá, faz parte da minha natureza sonserina. – alfinetou no mesmo tom, terminado de se vestir – Obrigado pela geléia de amora, muito saborosa.

Harry recriminou-se mentalmente por ainda corar depois do estágio que chegara com Malfoy há quase uma hora atrás. Observou-o terminar de se vestir, procurando o que falar e o que perguntar. Malfoy nem ao menos olhava em sua direção, fazendo tudo mecanicamente. Havia feito algo de errado?

_Parecia que sempre estava fazendo, ahn?_

Aproximou-se rapidamente do loiro, quando esse se dirigiu a sua sala, segurando seu cotovelo para impedi-lo de continuar. Um par de olhos cinzentos o encarou friamente.

- Espere Malfoy. Por quê?

- Bem, por que responder se nem ao menos você sabe porque fez o mesmo, Potter? – disse ácido, soltando-se – Usarei sua lareira.

E sem esperar pegou um punhado de pó de flu e sumiu na fumaça verde. Harry ficou encarando a lareira vazia até que a cueca apertada voltou a importunar-lhe para acordá-lo do seu devaneio.

**oOo**

Nos dias seguintes no Ministério, Harry com culpa evitou Ron a todo custo. Não estava pronto para enfrentar o amigo amuado, cheio de perguntas sobre Malfoy. Hermione o repreendia por negligenciar seu melhor amigo daquele jeito até que o convenceu a encarar o amigo de frente. Não podia falar sobre o que realmente passava entre ele e Malfoy para a amiga, apesar dela saber da missão.

Também havia o fato de estar esperando notícias do ex-sonserino fazia já quatro dias e nem mesmo Kingsley tinha alguma posição. Malfoy parecia ter um talento para sumir deixando-o na mão, irritado ou confuso. Exemplos disso seriam a festa de natal, na casa do auror e no domingo.

Ron estava se queixando de algo e Harry se obrigou a ouvi-lo, tentando dissipar seu devaneio envolvendo mãos longas em todo seu corpo. Depois de mais um dia de treinamento, os dois amigos foram até Grimmauld Place com cervejas para conversarem sobre o tal artigo. O ruivo estava muito aborrecido por ser negligenciado por tanto tempo para descobrir que estava sendo trocado por festinhas em clubes.

Estava mais que na hora do amigo começar a sair mais sozinho com Hermione – provavelmente não se queixaria tanto da falta de sua companhia se vivesse de beijos com a garota. Ouvia-o questioná-lo sobre Malfoy, quando uma coruja bateu a janela, com uma carta do mesmo.

Ao ver o destinatário, Ron estreitou os olhos para Harry, que engoliu em seco. Pediu desculpas e abriu a carta, com o ruivo esticando a cabeça para poder ler. Quando conseguiu, soltou um sonoro palavrão.

- Um encontro? Ele está marcando um encontro com você? Harry! – ganiu.

- Não é um encontro... – gemeu não muito a vontade de explicar a situação para ele.

Pela letra, a carta parecia ter sido escrita com pressa, mal conseguiu ler algumas palavras. Parecia marcar um encontro qualquer, mas inexplicavelmente um arrepio percorreu sua nuca. Poderia ser algo a ver com Richard? Mordiscou uma unha gasta – pedia que fosse urgente.

Viu Ron olhando-o entre ansioso e nervoso, esperando uma explicação. Harry respirou fundo antes de explicar sobre a missão, tentando resumir o máximo possível. A cara do amigo não parecia muito agradável ao ouvir aquilo. E entendia, tendo passado todos aqueles anos desde Hogwarts desenvolvendo um ódio mortal pelo loiro puro sangue.

Ron pulou do sofá ao ver Harry buscar o casaco e se ajeitar para sair.

- Não acredito que vai ver Malfoy!

- Eu expliquei Ron, é uma maldita missão!

- Eu sei, mas... É Malfoy! – fez uma cara de desgosto – Como pode confiar nele?

- Não confio... – hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior, então arregalou os olhos – O que está fazendo?

- Eu vou junto. – decidiu, vestindo seu casaco também – Já pensou se é alguma armadilha?

- Oh, então agora você acha Malfoy perigoso, mas não quando estávamos no sexto ano e eu estava certo o tempo todo? – disse ácido, cruzando os braços.

- Hum, talvez... – admitiu, embaraçado – Mas continua sendo o filho da mãe do Malfoy!

- Ron fique, e avise Kingsley sobre isso. – suspirou.

- Não, mande uma coruja, eu vou junto. – disse teimoso.

Harry bufou – não tinha tempo, e um mau pressentimento aumentava sua ansiedade. Puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscou breves palavras, indicando o lugar onde Malfoy deveria estar. Hedwiges demoraria a entregar o recado, mas Harry sabia se defender até lá, ele sempre soube. _Não era?

* * *

_

_**Continua...**_

**Fevereiro/2007**


	9. Partes XVII e XVIII

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **Lemon**  
Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** sis Mudoh Belial, que permitiu ser alugada duas semanas por esta criatura que vos fala. Merece um altarzinho das betas! XD

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Draco seguia encapuzado um grupo vestido da mesma maneira, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo um fracassado e um bastardo – mais uma vez – e a sensação era tão terrível quanto daquela outra vez. Esgueiraram-se pelas sombras, perto das docas onde repousavam barcos que levavam até a pequena ilha ao norte. Lembrou-se amargamente do tempo em que, junto com Crabble e Goyle, fazia o mesmo, esperando o momento de atacar trouxas em seus bairros tranqüilos.

Quis que um buraco abrisse e o engolisse quando ouviu Richard, – que o chamou no meio do jantar com sua mãe – dizer que os Comensais de Lestrange haviam movido de seu esconderijo nas Ilhas Hébridas e se encontravam perto de Londres. O que significava que Shacklebolt havia mandado seu grupo de aurores montar seu cerco nas montanhas da ilha tarde demais. E que sua mansão encontrava-se a mercê, sem dele presença e a de Snape.

O plano que estava sendo aguardado por meses – e Draco com custo tentava saber aconteceria, devia tomar parte dele, como um puro sangue defensor da causa dos Comensais. O loiro se viu na berlinda, pronto a recusar vestir sua capa e se esgueirar pelas terras britânicas como sombra do falecido lorde. Mas pela primeira vez em eras, Richard o colocou contra a parede, contando o plano.

- Azkaban...? – sua voz falhou e teve de se sentar.

Por meses Richard havia travado contato e subornado guardas da prisão bruxa. Com a última guerra, o Ministério havia decidido diminuir muito o número de dementadores para guardar os prisioneiros – achavam que muitos deveriam ter aprendido da primeira vez em que eles se juntaram ao Lorde das Trevas. Não se arriscariam mais uma vez.

Ao invés das criaturas sugadoras, o posto foi substituído por guardas – estes não muito preparados como os aurores, o que na opinião de Shacklebolt era um tremendo erro. Pessoas corruptíveis existiam em qualquer lugar, Draco bem sabia.

Lestrange pretendia soltar mais Comensais para aumentar sua limitada tropa. O passo seguinte era pura vingança, caçar bruxos que mais uma vez se livraram das suas sentenças negando sua associação a eles e entregando milhares deles.

- Sabe que comando Lestrange deu a todos nós, Malfoy? – esperou até que o loiro o olhasse receoso – "Massacre todos os traidores que encontrarem lá, sem piedade". Sabe o que isso significa?

Colocou a mão sobre a boca, reprimindo um gemido estrangulado, Draco sabia. Seu pai seria um homem morto se qualquer um daqueles Comensais encontrasse a cela dele. Não fazia idéia do tempo que levaria para os aurores chegarem quando o alarme de invasão fosse dado, mas poderia ser tarde demais até que acontecesse.

- Mas... – sua voz voltou a falhar – E quanto ao plano que nós...

- Não se preocupe, nós teremos Potter. _Você_ nos dará ele, se seu plano de seduzi-lo deu certo. – disse sarcástico.

E colocou a sua frente um pergaminho e uma pena simples, ditando a carta que queria que escrevesse. Draco escreveu obedientemente, com o cenho franzido. Quando terminou e teve o pergaminho arrancado da sua mão, apenas rezou para que Harry não fosse estúpido o bastante de acreditar nela, ou ao menos de não ir sem alertar Kingsley, achando que era realmente um maldito de um encontro amoroso.

Nas horas seguintes era conduzido até onde Lestrange e outros Comensais estavam a postos, com Richard em seus calcanhares para que não perdesse um passo seu. O marido de sua falecida tia sorriu malicioso ao ver Draco, parecendo bastante satisfeito em ter o herdeiro dos Malfoy em suas mãos. Com o canto dos olhos jurou ver o apático Nott fazer o mesmo.

Os Comensais se dividiram em grupos, seguindo por diferentes caminhos. Malfoy e seu grupo aguardavam, até que Richard conseguiu fazer contato com o guarda que cuidava das docas. Como Hogwarts, ao redor da ilha havia um escudo que impedia aparatar dentro do seu território – o único acesso eram os barcos. Draco reconheceu as embarcações, sabendo muito bem como era remar dentro delas, balançando em meio à névoa que circundava a ilha.

Deviam ir deitados nos barcos, poucos a cada vez, até que o guarda trouxesse todos para outra margem. A névoa tornava a visibilidade praticamente nula, sabiam que os guardas não os enxergariam. Isso também denotava a presença de dementadores na ilha. Draco engoliu em seco. Sua experiência com essas criaturas fora das piores quando estiveram envolvidos em um dos ataques dos Comensais. Aproximando-se lenta e silenciosamente de barco, Draco começava a sentir a presença deles.

Cerrou os olhos com força e tentou esvaziar sua mente, para que não enlouquecesse – era inútil, ela estava cheia de pensamentos sobre seu pai jazendo em alguma cela da prisão. Cada hora que passava sua aflição crescia.

Descendo à margem, aguardou. O silêncio na prisão era perturbador, como o que vinha antes de uma tempestade. O guarda os conduziu por uma estreita entrada e Draco estranhou aquela calma ficando entre aflição e alívio ao pensar que poderia ser uma armadilha, e que lá em cima o que encontrariam seria uma barricada de aurores atirando feitiços para todos os lados.

Entretanto ao alcançarem uma ala da prisão o que encontraram foram os guardas adormecidos, enquanto um os aguardava com a varinha em punho. Draco segurou a sua dentro do robe, mas relaxou, vendo que o homem sorria e indicava atrás dele as celas abertas. O loiro deu um passo para trás, reconhecendo alguns presos que saíam de suas celas.

Dois homens do seu grupo se adiantaram até eles, distribuindo varinhas para os prisioneiros. Viu dentes amarelados sorrindo maliciosos e estremeceu. Tudo que sobrara naqueles homens fora maldade. Draco agradeceu ao fato de Greyback ter sido morto em uma batalha de lobisomens por aquele Lupin.

Logo mais presos eram soltos a medida em que avançavam pelas alas que pareciam ser de assassinos perigosos. Draco seguia olhando para as celas, procurando. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar mais guardas adormecidos, enfeitiçados provavelmente por culpa de relaxarem em seus postos. Não demorou muito para que visse um dos Comensais atacar o preso de uma cela específica. Correu até lá, vendo uma luz verde atingir o homem, que caiu como um boneco ao chão.

Draco cobriu a boca com a mão, vendo o rosto sem vida. Não era alguém que conhecia, mas ainda assim gelou – haviam começado o massacre. O homem olhou lascivamente para ele, quando passou para continuar pelo corredor. Depois disso, o alarme pareceu ter sido finalmente dado e guardas empunhando suas varinhas apareceram. O número de assassinos armados, contudo, já superava o deles.

Isso dificultava as coisas para Draco, que se viu obrigado a contra-atacar, aproveitando a confusão de Comensais e guardas nas alas para prosseguir. Ouviu Richard chamá-lo, mas ignorou-o sem olhar para trás. Atacava com azarações simples, como a de tropeço e de corpo preso, defendendo-se com o escudo. A guerra o havia feito mais ágil do que quando saíra de Hogwarts em seu sexto ano, sob as asas de Snape.

Blasfemou mentalmente. _Porque diabos ele nunca quis saber onde seu pai estava preso?_, pensava, enquanto desviava dos combatentes e prosseguia, checando cada cela fechada. Soltou todo o ar preso nos seus pulmões quando avistou através da janelinha de uma cela olhos cinzentos como os seus.

Lucius, que viera até a porta quando ouviu o som de batalha, arregalou os olhos quando encontrou seu filho. Draco mandou que se afastasse e explodiu a tranca. Entrou e estacou, franzindo o cenho para uma gargantilha de ferro no pescoço de seu pai.

- Mas o que... – disse, erguendo a mão para tocar.

- Uma pequena punição para os que se rebelam aqui. – tocou o objeto – Impede que manifestemos nossos poderes. Brincam que assim viramos trouxas. – informou-o com escárnio – Novidade do Ministério de Scrimegour.

- Não tenho tempo para descobrir como abre. – murmurou nervoso – Temos de sair daqui agora!

- Sair? – riu, balançando a cabeça para o filho – Me solte disso e me dê uma varinha, nos juntemos a eles. Mostrarei a esses guardas quem é Lucius Malfoy! – rosnou com um sorriso insano no rosto.

- Não teria tanta certeza quanto a nos juntarmos a eles. Lestrange é o líder. – viu o pai ficar mais branco do que já era – E não está muito contente com nossa família.

Outra explosão mais alta estourou próxima a eles e, percebendo que não poderiam se demorar mais, Draco acenou para que o pai o seguisse. A maldita prisão era um labirinto de corredores como Hogwarts, e sentiu-se irritado por ter de chegar até ali sem um plano. Lucius estava abatido como o esperado e tentava retirar com as mãos nuas a gargantilha apertada.

Alcançando um corredor vazio, Draco os levou para trás de uma parede, esperando e pensando em como sair dali. Enquanto espiava o corredor, Lucius falava com ele, parecendo-lhe mais um homem em delírio.

- Quando sairmos daqui, – começou sorridente – Levarei você e sua mãe para a Índia, lá não poderão nos encontrar. – murmurava frenético – Era o que deveria ter feito desde o começo. Porque eu não fiz... Por que...

Draco desviou seu olhar do corredor, ouvindo seu pai lamentar. A visão de seu pai abatido, prestes a desabar, se lamentando e deixando de lutar contra as lágrimas era uma imagem que nunca vira em sua vida. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, quando sua mãe desabava em lágrimas e ele sentia-se triste, seu pai se mantinha firme – a máscara fria e aristocrática em seu rosto, recriminando o jovem Draco por demonstrar-se tão fraco.

Ergueu a mão e hesitou, pensando se devia ou não tocá-lo, ainda o medo juvenil de ser repreendido por ser sentimental. Estava prestes a ceder e tocar os mal cuidados fios prateados do pai, quando ouviu mais explosões. No instante em que espiou o corredor, uma mão grande agarrou seus cabelos, puxando-o pra cima. Draco ganiu de dor, enquanto Lucius continuava sentado ao chão, o rosto escondido, parecendo não perceber.

O homem puxou o capuz e mostrou os dentes amarelados em um sorriso sádico. Era Macnair, bastante satisfeito por encontrar dois Malfoys de uma vez só. Lucius ergueu o rosto, recuando-o prontamente ao se ver na mira da varinha do Comensal.

Empurrou os dois por uma passagem, as lutas pareciam estar controladas. Draco franziu o cenho, estranhando que os aurores ainda não houvessem aparecido. Suas mãos estavam atadas por um feitiço, assim como as de seu pai, seguindo para o saguão da construção. Os Comensais se postavam em volta, deixando o centro aberto. Quando Lucius reconheceu Lestrange, tentou se soltar, fazendo o bruxo rir debochado.

- Ótimo. – o homem gargalhou – Na falta de um, temos dois Malfoys!

- Seu bastardo... – grunhiu Lucius.

- Igualmente, Lucius. Não se preocupe, Malfoy. – disse se dirigindo a Draco – Não os matarei porque cumpriu o que disse.

O rapaz entendeu no instante seguinte, quando trouxeram Potter igualmente de mãos atadas, com uma gargantilha igual à de seu pai no pescoço. Debatia-se e soltava palavrões, muito nervoso. Parou quando encontrou os olhos de Draco, que suspirou.

Enganara-se. Potter _era_ o tipo de idiota que acreditaria naquela carta.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

E Harry havia partido direto para o local com Ron, descobrindo ser perto de uma lanchonete trouxa. Imaginou que conversariam novamente tomando café e aquilo o acalmou um pouco. Do seu lado Ron resmungava, achando um absurdo estarem encontrando Malfoy. Poucos minutos depois de chegaram ao local, vira ao longe o loiro, que acenou com a cabeça para ambos. Harry sentiu uma fisgada estranha, ele não cumprimentaria Ron, mas sim faria algo como uma carranca ou revirar os olhos para cima.

Mas assim que esse pensamento lhe veio à mente, ouviu um baque e viu o corpo de Ron ir ao chão. Sacou sua varinha, mas não rápido o suficiente para atacar – e então viu tudo ficar preto. Quando acordou estava em um barco com mais dois homens encapuzados, remando em meio à névoa. Remexeu-se inutilmente, tendo sua boca cerrada com alguma azaração e sentindo algo lhe apertar o pescoço.

Ao longe ouviu som de pessoas batalhando, gritando, e luzes vermelhas e verdes riscarem a névoa. Logo desembarcaram e dois homens muito grandes o puxaram para a margem. Debateu-se novamente, mas então não era páreo fisicamente para eles.

Por todo o caminho, xingou Malfoy mentalmente. Não entendia porque confiara nele, quando passara um ano todo o seguindo desconfiado e estivera certo com relação ao seu mau caráter. Que fora posta em dúvida no incidente do banheiro e na Torre, verdade, mas um Malfoy era sempre um Malfoy. Mesmo que este tivesse mãos que o excitassem.

Percebeu tardiamente estar em Azkaban, vendo bruxos lutarem em todos os cantos, parecendo um festival de fogos de artifício. Debateu-se mais, levando coices dos homens, até que chegaram a um saguão grande. Lá um deles desfez o feitiço que cerrava sua boca e encheu seus pulmões para gritar. Mas parou de imediato quando seus olhos, percorrendo a roda de homens vestidos de trajes de prisioneiros e capas negras, encontraram duas figuras parecidas, de cabelos loiro-prateados.

Sentiu uma onda de raiva subir-lhe a garganta, querendo arrebentar a cara de Malfoy. Mas então franziu o cenho, vendo ele e Lucius Malfoy cativos, de mão atadas. O ex-sonserino olhava para ele com decepção. Foi então que percebeu Lestrange, olhando-o como se fosse um cão encarando um enorme pedaço de carne suculenta. E voltou-se para os Malfoys.

- E como foi entregue com satisfação, irei poupá-los. – disse Lestrange.

Harry viu dois Comensais agarrarem os dois Malfoys, e o mais jovem pareceu entrar em pânico, enquanto o outro parecia abatido demais para uma reação mais forte.

- Não irei matá-los, mas isso não quer dizer que não farei nada. – e com um movimento de cabeça mandou que os levasse.

Com o canto dos olhos, avistou Richard vestido com a capa negra, olhando consternado Malfoy ser levado arrastado. Mas não se moveu nem falou, talvez temendo um destino pior. Harry tentou novamente se soltar, e chamou a atenção de Lestrange, que se virou para ele.

- Agora, o nosso acerto de contas. – disse com uma expressão sombria.

Mandou que soltassem Harry, o que fizeram, empurrando-o para o centro do saguão. Olhou para os homens ao redor, gargalhando e o olhando, sádicos. Aquela situação lhe era familiar, com a diferença de nesta que havia um número bem maior de Comensais. Mas não deixou que isso o intimidasse, acostumado por anos que estava em enfrentar coisas piores. Lestrange mandou que lhe dessem uma varinha. Harry segurou-a firme entre os dedos, estreitando os olhos e ficou em guarda.

- Vingança, Lestrange? É isso que quer? – rosnou.

- Antes de sairmos daqui, quero levar sua cabeça empalada como nosso estandarte, seu moleque! – disse entredentes.

Prontos para o duelo, os dois andaram ao redor do espaço que tinham, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Sem perder tempo, Harry apontou a varinha para atirar o feitiço de _Impedimenta_. Mas nada aconteceu, e mal teve tempo de se questionar porque, quando o homem tranquilamente lançou um _Crucio_.

Harry se contorceu, sentindo a dor percorrer-lhe o corpo, caindo ao chão, gritando de agonia. Havia tanto tempo desde que recebera uma imperdoável como aquela, mal podia lembrar de como a dor era dilacerante. Com esforço apoiou a mão no chão, pondo-se de joelhos. Sentiu uma ânsia de vômito e começou a suar. Respirando com dificuldades, olhou furioso para Lestrange, que o olhava de cima, debochado.

Segurou a varinha com firmeza novamente, pondo-se de pé com esforço, limpando a boca com as costas das mãos. Mais uma vez, ele proferiu o feitiço a plenos pulmões, e ainda assim nada aconteceu. Olhou para a varinha, o maldito lhe havia dado um pedaço de pau medíocre. Encarou Lestrange quando esse riu sonoramente.

- Deve estar se perguntando por que não consegue lançar feitiços, não? – apontou para seu pescoço – Esse colar é a novidade do Ministério. Como vê, ele inibe nossos poderes, transformando-nos em meros trouxas. Que ironia, não?

- Covarde. – trincou os dentes, tocando o colar – Nem ao menos quer me enfrentar de igual para igual? – deu um sorriso de escárnio – Está com medo de que eu acabe com você como fiz com Voldemort? – viu com prazer muitos se remexerem ao ouvir o nome, mesmo o dono dele não existindo mais.

- Eu fui criado como um sonserino, não um cabeça dura feito os grifinórios. E não seja tão convencido, moleque. Quanto a sua vitória, é sabido que só conseguiu destruindo as horcruxes do lorde, enfraquecendo-o pouco a pouco. Quando nem ao menos Dumbledore conseguiu, porque um garoto conseguiria?

- O garoto aqui aconteceu de estar em uma profecia. – replicou.

- Oh, mesmo? E existe alguma profecia sobre _isso_?

Lançou seguidos _Crucios_ em Harry que caiu de joelhos e agüentou, lutando contra a ânsia e a tontura. Riu baixinho, passando a mão pelo cabelo úmido.

- Quer saber como eu matei Bellatrix, Lestrange? – disse baixinho, mas o suficiente para que ele ouvisse – Quer os detalhes? Eles estão frescos na minha memória.

- Maldito. – murmurou entredentes, chutando o ombro de Harry.

Ele gemeu de dor, mas continuou firme. Não havia mentido, porque Bellatrix fora a primeira pessoa que matara e o prazer que sentira ao vingar Sirius o assombrava até aqueles dias. Lembrava que a encontrara abrigada na mansão dos Malfoy, escondida pela irmã. Bellatrix estava ensandecida, clamando que entregaria sua cabeça a Voldemort. Balbuciava coisas como o fato de tê-la rejeitado e ter posto Snape em seu lugar.

A mãe de Malfoy implorava para que ela parasse, sendo segura por Kingsley, enquanto Harry colocava-se em meio a ilustre mansão, enfrentando-a. Fora bastante difícil lutar com ela – a mulher ria e o atacava sem parar, destruindo paredes e coisas. Harry sabia que usar as azarações que ele mesmo ensinara aos colegas da AD não adiantaria daquela vez. Ela lutaria até morrer.

- A maldita mulher gritava feito uma louca. O que ela realmente era... – deu um sorriso de canto.

- Cale a boca, mestiço imundo!

O furioso Lestrange ergueu Harry pelo pescoço, empurrando-o até uma parede, batendo a cabeça dele. Harry cerrou os olhos ligeiramente, mas segurou o pulso do homem. Ele tremia de raiva, apertando o pescoço acima da gargantilha.

- Eu a cortei duas, três, quatro vezes. – continuou Harry, sufocando – A maldita só parou quando parti sua garganta. – rosnou.

Bellatrix caíra ajoelhada, engasgando com o próprio sangue, enquanto a irmã gritava horrorizada e escondia o rosto no peito de Kingsley. Os olhos da mulher reviraram para trás antes de cair, banhada de sangue. Ele usara o _Sectusempra_ pela segunda vez então, mas ao invés da culpa, olhara o corpo a sua frente com imensa satisfação.

- Ela mereceu o que teve. – disse por fim.

Sentiu-o apertar mais sua garganta e levou dois socos no estômago, fazendo-o cuspir sangue. Receberia mais golpes, se não fosse pela agitação dos Comensais. Lestrange virou-se e se distraiu um momento para ver o que acontecia. Harry conseguiu afastar a mão em seu pescoço e jogou seu corpo contra o tórax dele, fazendo-o cair no chão junto. Montou em cima de Lestrange segurando a frente da sua capa e socou-lhe o rosto algumas vezes antes de ouvir a voz de Kingsley chamando-o.

Harry respirou, aliviado, vendo além dele mais aurores invadirem o saguão e perseguirem os Comensais, lutando. Olhou para Lestrange que tocava o nariz quebrado, soltando sua capa e erguendo-o.

- Está orgulhoso de uma mulher que morreu por devoção insana a um louco feito Voldemort? – silvou, recebendo um olhar perigoso do Comensal.

Mas então antes que o homem pudesse se levantar e atacar, dois aurores o seguraram e o estuporaram. Em algum tempo a situação foi controlada – com alguma dificuldade dada a quantidade de Comensais. Kingsley soltou o colar em seu pescoço e entregou-lhe sua varinha, e Harry ajudou a azarar alguns Comensais.

Ao fim, encontrou Ron também empunhando sua varinha, acompanhado de uma irritada Hermione, que o olhava envergonhado por ter sido pego fácil. Harry deu um sorriso igualmente embaraçado para os dois. Kingsley se aproximou, parecendo bastante insatisfeito.

- Vocês dois realmente fizeram tudo errado! – elevou seu vozeirão – Não pode mesmo superar suas diferenças com Malfoy e trabalhar direito?

- Oh droga, Malfoy! – Harry bateu na testa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Kingsley franziu o cenho, não entendendo.

Para onde haviam levado Malfoy e seu pai?

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Fevereiro/2007**


	10. Partes XIX e XX

**Título:** Wicked Game  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação: **Lemon**  
Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**  
Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_.  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** sis Mudoh Belial, que permitiu ser alugada duas semanas por esta criatura que vos fala. Merece um altarzinho das betas! XD

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Os dois Comensais os jogaram em uma espécie de câmara subterrânea. Draco viu várias correntes enferrujadas e objetos de tortura arcaicos pendurados nas paredes. Uma pesada porta de ferro foi fechada com estrondo. Teve dificuldades de enxergar na quase completa escuridão. Procurou a mão de seu pai e o que achou foram os ossos do que parecia ser uma perna humana.

Gritou e ouviu a voz de Lucius perguntando o que acontecia. Draco respirou profundamente, antes de responder que era nada. Tateou as paredes como apoio, até topar com um corpo. Como Lucius segurou seu braço, ficou aliviado e sentou-se do lado dele.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, então Draco o ouviu suspirar.

- Draco, como está sua mãe?

- Oh, ela está bem. Quero dizer, ao menos está lembrando do que fez pela manhã. – mordiscou o lábio inferior – Parou de ter aqueles pesadelos, Snape está administrando a ela uma poção nova.

- Severus, ahn? Eu creio que devemos muito a ele. – murmurou.

- Não tem se ocupado muito com o boticário, então, ele tem nos visitado bastante.

Mais uma vez silêncio. Por anos Draco não conversava direito com Lucius, tendo de marcar audiências para visitá-lo em Azkaban, junto com sua mãe. Não era a maior liberdade do mundo, mas pelas cartas descobriu ficar mais a vontade de se relacionar com ele. Ao menos ainda tinha alguém da família com quem falar e desabafar sobre sua mãe. De frente com o pai, nunca conseguira falar tão livremente.

Draco era mimado e demandava coisas, Lucius cobrava-lhe postura e avanços, Narcisa era um elo fraco que apesar da máscara fria dos Black, não agüentava o estresse.

Havia denunciado sua irmã, escondida em sua casa. Draco foi saber depois, quando encontrou sua mansão em polvorosa. Havia sangue pelo tapete e o corpo estendido de sua tia. Não sentiu muita pena por ela, andava enlouquecendo sua mãe, fazendo-a servir o lorde, ameaçando-a.

Narcisa sentia o peso da culpa. Seu marido estava na cadeia, o filho tendo de substituí-lo e o corpo de sua irmã louca jazia no meio da sala, porque ela havia chamado os aurores para prendê-la. Só não contava que Potter viria pessoalmente, prestar suas contas.

A partir de então, tudo que fazia era por ela. Precisava voltar a mantê-la nos clubes, se relacionando com gente importante, sentir que tinha dinheiro.

Mal percebeu que chorava quando soltou um fraco soluço. Corou, envergonhado de chorar na frente de seu pai, que sempre repreendera fraquezas. Mas então sentiu uma mão acariciar sua cabeça e puxá-lo para apoiar no peito magro dele. E Draco não se segurou mais, agarrando a camisa de prisioneiro dele, sentindo esfregar suas costas.

- Eu os coloquei em uma situação complicada, não é mesmo? – disse em tom melancólico.

- Talvez. – fungou – Mas somos Malfoys, nós sempre damos a volta por cima.

- Eu sei, e temos orgulho disso.

Draco sabia que deveria estar louco de sentir-se feliz naquela situação, mas não estava se importando no momento.

A temperatura dentro da cela abaixou rápido e Lucius estremeceu violentamente, por estar usando apenas seus trajes de prisioneiro. Draco tirou sua capa e o cobriu, mas sentiu um arrepio na espinha e não era pelo frio. Já havia sentido aquilo, o frio que os acompanhava era aterrorizante e o desespero que traziam, pior. Como se sugassem toda a alegria do seu ser.

- Há três deles aqui. – sussurrou Lucius.

Dementadores. _Grande! _Aquele dia estava saindo um desastre completo para Draco.

Eles rodeavam ambos, roçando-os com suas capas rasgadas, enchendo suas narinas com cheiro de carne podre, espalhando terror pelo ar. Lucius já respirava com dificuldade, encolhendo-se em seu canto. E as criaturas sentiam seu desespero, estavam famintas dele. Draco ouvia vozes e gritos, deixando-o tonto e sufocado. O corpo próximo a si tremia e choramingava, pedindo clemência.

Puxou sua varinha, segurando com convicção. Mas nunca fora bom em patronos – os seus eram fracos demais. Nas vezes que estivera na presença de dementadores, chegara a desmaiar. Não conseguia achar um pensamento bom, uma lembrança feliz. O adolescente Draco se divertia tirando sarro dos outros, perseguindo Potter, querendo ser como o pai. Mas quanto mais tentava algum desses pensamentos, mais os péssimos vinham.

Lembranças de pessoas sendo mortas; guerra; Greyback rasgando crianças com suas presas: sua mãe gritando e enlouquecendo; a dor de _Crucios_ trespassando seu corpo; Vincent e Gregório morrendo bem na sua frente naquela tarde, numa rua trouxa. Todas elas ocupavam sua cabeça agora, fazendo os dementadores se aproximarem e sugarem-nas dele.

Mas não podia se dar por vencido agora. Não quando ainda precisava prestar contas com o maldito do Richard, quando sua mãe precisava dele, quando Snape o ajudara tanto que tinha uma dívida de vida. Não quando ele e Potter estavam apenas começando...

Sua varinha soltou uma fagulha branca e Draco olhou surpreso para ela. Estreitou os olhos, determinado. Ele era um Malfoy, podia fazer qualquer coisa. E um patrono não era diferente! Continuou pensando em coisas boas, chegou a pensar em Potter, em como realmente gostara de ser tocado pelo outro, e como aproveitara o último domingo. Ou o pouco que durou, antes de serem interrompidos.

A varinha brilhava mais forte e ele continuou, mas foram as lembranças da infância que a fizeram emitir uma luz mais forte, começando a afastar um dos dementadores. Lembrou-se da sua ansiedade em estudar em Hogwarts, rezando para que conseguisse entrar na Sonserina, porque segundo seu pai era a melhor casa e não queria decepcioná-lo. De quando aprendera a trazer as coisas para sua mãe com magia, usando a varinha emprestada de seu pai.

Estava quase, podia sentir o calor envolvendo-os. Lembrou-se da vez em que caíra da vassoura, ralando o joelho e chorando. Chorando mais ainda quando seu pai se aproximou dele, tentando engolir o choro, porque não era coisa de um homem. Mas então ele o pegara por debaixo das axilas, carregando-o no colo até a casa. Enquanto esperava palavras duras, seu pai fizera feitiços curativos, dizendo que havia nada demais em cair. O resto do dia ganhara sorvete e seu pai contara histórias sobre sua família, com Draco no colo, sentado em sua ilustre poltrona. Não imaginava que pudesse ter lembrança mais agradável que aquela.

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Sua voz soou na escuridão que se dissipou pela forma luminosa que saiu da sua varinha. Piscou surpreso e Lucius soltou uma exclamação. Um grande dragão majestoso surgiu, afastando os três dementadores, cegando-os com a luz. As duas gerações dos Malfoy ficaram admirando a forma do patrono. Draco só havia conseguido patronos fracos e deformados até aquele momento. Mas também não imaginou que pudesse voltar a encarar aquelas criaturas tão cedo.

- Sabe, o patrono de seu avô era um dragão. – comentou Lucius, parecendo recuperado.

Draco sorriu, sentindo-se orgulhoso, ainda mais porque conseguira graças a ele. E então enviou o patrono em direção a porta, o vendo atravessá-la. Esperava que ao menos ele atingisse o continente, onde imaginava ter ao menos aurores chegando com o alerta da invasão.

Tiveram de esperar apenas quinze minutos até que alguém aparecesse, e esse alguém era um afobado Potter, segurando a borda da porta com certa hesitação. Deu dois passos para dentro em sua direção, então estacou, percebendo Lucius. O homem se levantou e se ajeitou com gestos arrogantes, olhando-o friamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha, ignorando o fato de que usava roupas esgarçadas.

- Mas que diabos, Potter que vem nos salvar? – comentou Lucius, sarcástico – Isso que é ironia.

- Um bom dia para o senhor também, senhor Malfoy. – cumprimentou-o no mesmo tom.

O Malfoy mais jovem olhou para ambos, sentindo o clima pesar. Kingsley entrou em seguida, informando que a situação havia sido controlada. Seu pai pareceu ficar incomodado com a notícia, como se considerasse escapar daquele lugar, ponderou Draco mentalmente, aliviado por ver seu pai voltar a ser o arrogante de antes. Seu exemplo de caráter, que buscava atingir todos os dias.

Draco olhou Potter de esguelha ao sair da cela. O rapaz o seguiu, vendo se Lucius estava por perto.

- Eu não acredito que você acreditou na carta... – murmurou, balançando a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Oh desculpe, mas eu era péssimo em aulas de adivinhação. – disse em tom jocoso e então silvou – Como eu ia saber?

- Por favor, um auror qualificado se tocaria. Ou sua cabeça de baixo estava comandando de novo a de cima? – piscou, fingindo inocência.

- Engraçadinho... – fingiu rir – Para sua informação eu vim preparado. Kingsley me deu um objeto enfeitiçado para rastreamento, então ele pode me rastrear até aqui, mesmo não tenho avisado aonde ia. – mostrou uma moeda a primeira vista simples – Vê? Apenas aurores qualificados usam. Coisa de James Bond.

- Quem? – Draco parou e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você realmente precisa de aulas sobre trouxas, Malfoy. – guardou o objeto e balançou a cabeça.

- Não acho. Mas isso não justifica o fato de ter vindo e ser pego.

- Alguém mais foi pego além de mim. – silvou.

- Mero erro de cálculo. – desviou os olhos cinza.

- Vocês dois, é o suficiente. – Kingsley repreendeu-os, levando Lucius cativo junto consigo.

O Malfoy mais velho olhou Potter de cima a baixo com uma careta de nojo, e este revirou os olhos para cima, acostumado com a atitude arrogante.

- Draco, está trabalhando com esse tipo de gente? – reclamou, em um tom afetado – Mas que decadência!

- Sim pai, eu concordo plenamente. – disse Draco, caminhando com o nariz empinado.

Potter estreitou os olhos atrás dos óculos, fazendo um gesto obsceno para as costas das duas figuras loiras e altas.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

- Ao menos uma notícia e foto decentes dessa vez. – disse Hermione, jogando um exemplar do _Profeta_ _Diário_ na mesa de Harry.

Ele leu rapidamente a notícia sobre a invasão de Azkaban, que resultou em apenas algumas horas de sucesso aos Comensais. Havia uma foto sua com Kingsley, mas nem sombra de Malfoy na matéria. Viu que o artigo o exaltava, como quando derrotara Voldemort, e percebeu que Kingsley deixou de passar suas mancadas, não mencionando nenhuma para os jornalistas Entretanto, também duvidava que tivesse falado a favor.

Soube do mandato de prisão de Honeyman, que agora enfrentava julgamento. Seu pai havia contratado os melhores advogados, mas daquela vez o herdeiro estava encrencado pra valer. Harry passou pelo tribunal em uma das seções do julgamento, fazendo questão de sorrir sadicamente para o rapaz ao passar por ele, estando aquele acompanhado de um advogado. O rapaz respondeu estreitando os olhos, como se pudesse fulminá-lo com o olhar. Acabara com nenhuma das conquistas, mas saber que nunca mais chegaria perto de Malfoy fazia Harry ficar inexplicavelmente feliz.

Harry estava ansioso. A missão acabara e não sabia como ficaria sua relação com Malfoy, mesmo porque ele acreditava na possibilidade de haver uma depois daqueles dias. Mas o loiro parecia ter dado sumiço depois do incidente e não tinha coragem de mandar correspondência para a mansão Malfoy.

E havia a noiva misteriosa. Não importava o que passara entre ambos, Malfoy ainda iria se casar para continuar a descendência ilustre da família de seu pai. E pensar naquilo fazia o seu monstro dentro do peito rosnar.

Nas semanas que seguiram, Harry tentou não pensar muito no loiro, achando que o sumiço era porque não queria mais ser importunado por ele. Afinal, Malfoy dera a entender que não se ligava a alguém até que lhe fosse conveniente. Harry trincou os dentes, se perguntando o que havia de conveniente na relação dos dois.

Voltou a sair mais com Ron, tentando compensar o fato de tê-lo negligenciado todo aquele tempo. Mas ainda encorajava-o a convidar Hermione para sair mais vezes sozinhos. Dava a desculpa de que a pobrezinha estava se afundando demais no trabalho e apenas Ron poderia fazê-la se distrair. Estava rendendo progressos, ainda que ele continuasse pior que Harry em termos amorosos.

Gina continuava solteira, dando em cima de Harry quando visitava _A Toca_ nos finais de semana. Dino vinha deprimido para o treinamento, dando alguns olhares magoados a Harry. Este não conseguia entender porque a garota não dava o braço a torcer e ficava logo com o outro. Talvez se lhe dissesse que fosse gay... Não, ele não era! Ele só tinha essa _pequena_ queda inexplicável por Malfoy. Que poderia ter sido solucionada semanas antes se Gina não tivesse aparecido para nada naquele domingo.

_Não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado..._

Um dia, contudo, quando ia entregar um relatório no escritório de Kingsley, ouviu a voz de uma mulher com um sotaque carregado. Avistou uma garota pálida, alta e loira, vestindo uma capa castanha com a insígnia dos aurores no lado direito. O auror e a estrangeira viraram-se para ele e Harry arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo-a. O que a noiva perfeita e francesa de Malfoy fazia vestida com o uniforme auror e no escritório de Kingsley?

A garota pediu licença com uma voz calma a ambos, saindo altiva. Harry ainda permanecia olhando para as costas dela com o cenho franzido, quando Kingsley lhe chamou. Pediu desculpas e entrou no escritório, entregando o relatório. Enquanto o auror lia, Harry tomava coragem para perguntar, abrindo e fechando a boca ao menos umas cinco vezes.

- Fale Harry. – Kingsley pediu, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

- A garota que acabou de sair... – começou hesitante – Não era a noiva de Malfoy?

- Sylvie? – ele ergueu a cabeça – Oh, sim, sim. Mas era só um disfarce. Para aceitar a missão que dei a vocês, ele deu como condição que sua mãe ficasse protegida. Escalei Sylvie para esse cargo. Ela é uma auror francesa fazendo um intercâmbio. Bastante eficiente e discreta. – sorriu.

- Então Malfoy nunca teve uma noiva? – piscou, confuso.

- Malfoy? – falou em um tom incrédulo, dando uma risada – Eu não consigo imaginá-lo casado.

_Pensando bem, nem eu_. Harry permaneceu de pé, ruminando. Então Malfoy estava livre, ao menos até onde sabia. A não ser que mantivesse casos aqui e ali...

- Mais alguma coisa, Harry?

- Ahn, creio que sim. – coçou a nuca, embaraçado – Eu precisava contatar Malfoy para falar sobre algumas pendências da missão, e como não consigo encontrá-lo mais e o senhor é o contato dele com a Ordem, eu pensei...

- Considerando a época, é muito provável que o encontre visitando o cemitério esse final de semana. – disse Kingsley olhando-o com curiosidade.

- Cemitério? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, ele visita todo ano nessa época. – continuou encarando-o, esperando que perguntasse mais.

- Oh, obrigado! – e saiu ligeiro.

- Harry! – chamou-o quando estava já no corredor.

- Sim? – voltou.

- Não quer que eu lhe ensine o caminho? – perguntou com uma expressão divertida.

- Oh sim, seria ótimo. – murmurou atrapalhado, amaldiçoando-se por corar na frente do chefe.

**oOo**

Apareceu no dia que Kingsley garantiu que o outro visitaria o local, observando com interesse as tumbas. Nunca estivera em um cemitério de bruxos antes. Dumbledore havia sido enterrado em Hogwarts e seus pais jaziam em um cemitério trouxa em Godric's Hollow. Reconheceu os nomes de algumas famílias, principalmente as relacionadas com a família Black, registradas eternamente no famoso tapete com a árvore genealógica. De certa forma, aquele cemitério lhe dava arrepios. Mesmo sendo no meio do dia, estava cercado de tantas árvores que as tumbas ficavam debaixo das sombras.

Avistou a cabeleira loiro-prateada em meio às lápides grandes e sentiu seu coração bater mais acelerado. Aproximou-se silencioso pelas costas dele, esticando o pescoço para ver o nome da lápide a sua frente: _Vincent Crabbe_.

Malfoy franziu o cenho e virou-se, assustando-se com a cara de Harry tão próxima.

- Você! – silvou – O que quer?

- Acertar algumas coisas. – disse sério.

- Mesmo? E temos pendências? – perguntou com a voz arrastada.

E voltou a fitar a lápide, passando a mão pela pedra polida. Harry o viu agachar-se e retirar um buquê de flores murchas, substituindo elas por frescos lírios no vaso.

- Você se juntou a Ordem da Fênix depois que Goyle e Crabbe faleceram. – comentou, não se importando se o estava importunando.

- Às vezes só percebemos o que temos quando perdemos. – disse vagamente, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio – Só percebi que eles eram meus únicos amigos quando os vi morrerem na minha frente. Haviam se juntado aos Comensais por minha causa, porque eles me seguiriam a qualquer lugar...

Harry sentiu-se desconfortável – ele tivera Ron e Hermione desde os onze anos. Havia recusado a amizade de Malfoy antes mesmo de conhecê-lo melhor. Não que ele tivesse se mostrado uma pessoa digna de sua amizade nos anos de escola, muito pelo contrário. Mas ainda assim...

Draco levantou-se, afastando-se, e ele o seguiu. Seguiram até uma área sem árvores onde o loiro cerrou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, recebendo o sol no rosto. Então se virou para encará-lo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos. Harry tentou não os encarar muito, o que era difícil.

- Posso considerar que ficou fascinado com minha beleza estonteante e por isso esqueceu o que tinha para me dizer? – disse em uma voz sedutora.

- Estive pensando sobre nós. – não evitou corar e desviou os olhos.

- Então existe um _nós_? – cruzou os braços, parecendo muito interessado.

- Eu espero que sim. – falou hesitante, remexendo nos bolsos – Porque essa questão está me deixando maluco e não tenho mais uma missão para culpar!

- Descobriu finalmente o porquê, Potter? – aproximou-se até que seus narizes quase tocassem, e seu hálito quente o acariciou.

- Okay, talvez eu seja gay, provavelmente bi. – admitiu embaraçado – Mas eu só me sinto atraído por uma pessoa. – terminou, sentindo suas faces queimarem.

- Hum... Estamos começando a evoluir. – colocou um dedo nos lábios, em posição pensativa. Harry sentiu vontade de colocá-lo na boca – Eu sei que sou irresistível.

- Certo. – disse rapidamente – Agora responda a minha pergunta. Aquela que te fiz naquele dia.

Malfoy assumiu uma postura mais séria, preferindo desviar os olhos cinza para outro lugar que não seu rosto. Harry sentiu uma onda de prazer ao perceber um embaraço cobrir as faces aristocráticas.

- Estava começando a confundir meus próprios avanços. – mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo-o voltar a prestar atenção na sua boca – Fiquei bastante furioso quando disse aquilo de mim, Potter. Não é qualquer um, sabe? – resmungou virando os olhos, nervoso – Talvez com aqueles de quem eu possa tirar algum proveito, mas eu nunca dou muito. Pequenas migalhas na maioria das vezes é o suficiente. – deu de ombros, jogando a franja para trás – Poderia ser o caso, mas não foi. Quis tirar a dúvida se não era apenas minha obsessão juvenil, que mantive por seis anos, me guiando ou se estava mesmo ficando atraído.

Harry ficou surpreso e fez um _oh_ silencioso com a boca, remexendo ainda nos bolsos e olhando para o chão. Tentou não sorrir, sentindo um calor no peito e seu monstro ronronar como um gatinho afagado. Ouvi-lo dizer sobre obsessão o fez lembrar de si mesmo no sexto ano e imaginar o quanto Malfoy perdera de seu tempo bolando formas de irritá-lo e se dar mal.

- Mas a sardentinha teve de interromper nosso pequeno interlúdio... Então o meu experimento foi por água abaixo. – continuou e estalou a língua.

- Bem, hum... – o outro começou atrapalhado, pigarreando em seguida – Se ainda estiver interessado, podemos, ahn, continuar. – olhou rápido para ele antes de voltar a encarar o chão, chutando uma pedrinha.

- Eu não sei. – o loiro suspirou pesaroso – Pode não dar certo... – disse em tom vago.

- Oh, eu entendo... – murmurou Harry, sem disfarçar sua decepção, deixando os ombros caírem.

Tinha esperanças de que pudesse, mas Harry tinha de concordar. Não se aturavam e provavelmente se alfinetariam a toda oportunidade. A personalidade de Malfoy só era suportável quando não era arrogante e a atração poderia não passar de fogo de palha... Pelo visto nunca saberia.

- Teria mais daquela geléia sobrando na sua casa? Porque não acredito que seria o mesmo sem ela. – continuou, dizendo no mesmo tom.

O ex-grifinório ergueu a cabeça de súbito, achando que se enganara com o que ouvira. Mas então viu o rosto do loiro ficar suave, como naquela vez, mas de novo poderia ser a luz. Ainda assim Harry deu um sorriso maroto.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu tenho dezenas de potes com geléia de amora. Daria para uma festa. – disse contendo um riso.

- Isso é interessante. – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Mas ainda, pode não dar certo.

- Temos de tentar antes, não? – murmurou.

E chegou mais perto, levando uma mão até a face de Malfoy, acariciando a pele pálida antes de fazê-lo virar o rosto para si. O loiro piscou, fitando-o intensamente, cerrando os olhos quando a boca de Harry roçou na sua, entreabrindo a própria em resposta. Ele primeiro sugou levemente seu lábio inferior e, então, cobriu a boca com a sua.

A língua de Malfoy se insinuou pelos lábios, lambendo os dele, pedindo por mais. Passou a mão pela nuca, sentindo os fios macios do ex-sonserino entre os dedos, mantendo sua cabeça firme enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Com certo divertimento e nostalgia sentiu o gosto de café.

O som de clique seguidos os interrompeu, fazendo-os se sobressaltarem e olharem na direção do barulho. Colin Creevey segurava sua câmera na altura dos olhos e continuava a fotografá-los. Harry trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos, muito irritado. Aquilo já havia chegado a um limite! Tinha pegado muito leve com Colin desde Hogwarts. O rapaz parou de fotografar e baixou a câmera, sorrindo e erguendo a mão, cumprimentando-o alegremente.

- Ora, seu... – Harry rosnou.

Vendo-o puxar a varinha e dar dois passos em sua direção, furioso, Colin baixou sua mão e engoliu em seco, percebendo o perigo. Deu uma desculpa qualquer e virou-se, afastando-se em passos rápidos. Harry foi atrás dele, mas então vendo que Malfoy continuava parado, com um semblante calmo, virou-se para ele com o cenho franzido.

- Não vai atrás de Colin?

- Eu iria. Se não tivesse feito um acordo com ele. – disse na sua voz arrastada, mostrando um envelope grande que tirou de dentro da capa – Em troca dos originais de certas fotos constrangedoras no vestiário da Grifinória. – sorriu malicioso.

Harry gelou, eram _aquelas_ fotos.

- Porque as quer, Malfoy? – perguntou receoso.

Na sua cabeça vinha de tudo que um sonserino era capaz de fazer, principalmente envolvendo chantagens. Malfoy riu, cobrindo a boca com o envelope, estreitando os olhos cinza para ele.

- Quer mesmo saber? – ronronou, aproximando-se de Harry e deslizando um dedo pelo abdômen dele, parando no cós da calça jeans – Se trata de um jogo. – travou seus olhos nos verdes – Quer jogar comigo, Potter?

* * *

- Não, não conto o que tanto havia naquelas fotos além de nudez. XD

* * *

_**Finite Incantatum**_

**Escrito em Fevereiro/2007

* * *

**

N.A.: Perdão pela demora! Espero que tenham gostado...  
Fiquem a vontade para comentar! Talvez volte em breve com um extra pra vocês.

Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência, comentaram, favoritaram ou apenas leram!  
E desculpe a demora em retornar alguns e-mails, responderei em breve.


End file.
